LOUDERTALE (FR)
by Nolanno
Summary: Lorsque Lincoln gagne une réservation gratuite à une station de vacances, il invita évidemment toute sa famille à le rejoindre. Mais quand la dite station se situe à côté d'une certaine montagne, leur visite du sommet du mont va peut-être un peu prolonger la randonnée des frère et sœurs Loud. Quelles amitiés et épreuves les attendent ? Attention Outremonde, les Loud arrivent !
1. Prologue Partie 1

****Prologue 1 : Un voyage pour les Loud****

 ** **((Note du traducteur :****

 ** **Sali-salut mes jeunes amis ! Bon, eh bien, allons-y, la traduction française de LOUDERTALE. Un gros gros projet de traduction quand même ! C'est drôle quand j'y pense, j'ai découvert BCLL il y a genre moins de deux semaines, et je suis immédiatement devenu fan (alors qu'en théorie je ne fais pas partie du public visé, mais bon ça doit être comme pour Gravity Falls et Star Butterfly, je dois être un grand enfant :p). Quant à Undertale, c'est une looooongue histoire d'amour... (souvenirs souvenirs)****

 ** **Bref, j'en profite pour glisser un petit message pour l'auteur original de cette fic : Superdimentio77, tu gères. Mais genre vraiment. Et c'est pourquoi il me semblait ÉVIDENT de traduire ton histoire, pour la partager avec les fans francophones des deux univers. Donc merci encore pour ton boulot monstre, et j'attends avec impatience la suite.****

 ** **Allez, assez papoté, je rappelle juste que je ne suis que traducteur, et que tous les honneurs doivent revenir à Superdimentio77. Donc voilà, la grosse bise sur la fesse gauche à tous, et bonne lecture à vous !))****

 ** **Hey, ici Superdimentio77. Donc... me voilà. Je le fais. Je sais que c'est un genre de crossover UT qui a été exploité à mort, mais l'idée m'est simplement venue en comparant les personnalités des persos principaux d'UT avec ceux de BCLL. Donc je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ?****

 ** **Ça**** ** **va être une longue Fanfic. Ainsi, je dois vous demander d'être patients entre les chapitres, car je sais quels événements vont avoir lieu, mais au lieu de simplement ajouter les lignes d'un seul personnage comme dans ce type de fic, je dois réfléchir à des dialogues pour 11 héros. Enfin, 10 et demi, Lily ne sera pas trop un problème si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je prévois de donner un moment important/un arc pour chacun des frère et sœurs, donc ça va être fun. J'aimerais également que cette fic soit humoristique, pour coller avec l'univers d'Undertale, mais avec aussi de l'émotion.****

 ** **Enfin, j'espère que vous allez aimer, et souhaitez-moi bonne chance. Allons-y.****

 ** **Je ne possède ni Undertale (Propriété de Toby Fox), ni Bienvenue chez les Loud (Propriété de Nickelodeon et de Chris Savino).****

* * *

1216 Avenue Franklin. Dans la petite ville de Royal Woods, dans le Michigan, se trouvait un endroit particulier bien connu de tous, surtout des maisons voisines. Tout commença huit ans auparavant lorsque Rita et Lynn Sr. Loud emménagèrent dans leur nouvelle maison, accompagnés de leurs cinq filles, leur fils d'à peine deux ans, et déjà un septième enfant en route.

Les enfants avaient déjà fait parler d'eux par le passé, et pourtant d'autres continuaient d'arriver. Sept, avec les jumelles ça faisait neuf, puis dix, et enfin onze. Vous vouliez un vendredi soir tranquille ? Vous étiez dans le mauvais quartier mon gars, car il n'était pas rare de voir un ballon de foot passer à travers une vitre, entendre un solo de guitare démentiel, ou simplement ressentir un mini-séisme dû à une explosion expérimentale qui aurait bien pu détruire le toit de la maison. Littéralement !

Les enfants Loud avaient laissé leurs marques dans la ville, qu'elles soient positives ( _ _Capitaine de nombreuses équipes junior de sports, plus jeune diplômée obtenant un PhD...__ ) ou négatives ( _ _Bannis de la moitié des piscines municipales de l'État du Michigan, sur toutes les listes noires des supermarchés et chocolatiers de la ville...__ ).

Résultat, ils formaient une bande des plus animées. Et en ce samedi après-midi ensoleillé, tandis que les vacances d'été passaient à leur rythme, ils se montraient encore plus agités.

Dans le salon de la fameuse maison, se trouvait l'ensemble des dix filles, chacune attelée à ses propres activités.

D'abord, envoyant un texto à l'homme de ses rêves, il y avait ****Lori**** , que l'on appelait la première enfant Loud. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais elle aimait vraiment qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Lori est ce que vous pourriez décrire au premier abord comme une fille autoritaire, surtout avec ses nombreux frère et sœurs plus jeunes. Mais sa franchise avec eux était un mal nécessaire si cela permettait d'éviter à la maison de devenir un tas de débris fumants chaque fois que leurs parents sortaient en amoureux. Et bien que le cynisme était son mode d'humeur par défaut, et qu'envoyer des textos à "Bobby-son-ours-grincheux" était sa principale activité, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprécier passer du temps avec ses frère et sœurs, que ce soit pour un jeu de société, pour regarder tous ensemble Le Second de mes Rêves, ou pour simplement traîner juste __pour traîner__. Elle pouvait être mesquine, mais elle avait un vrai bon fond lorsque vous la connaissiez bien. Il fallait juste éviter d'envahir son intimité, surtout avec son téléphone. Parce que cette fille aurait été capable de vous transformer en bretzel humain, voire pire.

Ensuite, s'occupant des ongles de pied de sa grande sœur, il y avait ****Leni****. La fille de 16 ans n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler la tête pensante du groupe. Il aurait déjà été peu envisageable qu'elle trouve le moyen de dire tête pensante. Son obsession pour son apparence, sa concentration approximative, et son incapacité totale à comprendre le second degré lui avaient octroyé le désagréable surnom "d'Andouille de Blonde" par ses camarades de classe. Mais pour ceux qui la connaissaient, Leni n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide mais plutôt d'extrêmement naïve. Si vous vouliez lui faire passer un message, vous aviez tout intérêt à parler le 'Leni', qui était proche de devenir sa propre langue. Elle était également une arachnophobe extrême, la plus petite araignée la faisant entrer dans une panique frénétique. Mais ce que Leni manquait en cervelle, elle le compensait en cœur. Leni avait une innocence telle que ses frère et sœurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la protéger, même si cela les ennuyait parfois. Elle faisait également de très bons câlins, et avait un incroyable talent dans les arts, l'artisanat et la mode.

La suivante sur la liste, maîtrisant un tout autre genre d'art, c'était ****Luna**** , au vu de sa fidèle gratte violette. Luna avait deux modes émotionnels. Tranquille et décontractée, ou bien rockeuse passionnée ! Avant ses douze ans, elle s'avérait bien plus timide. Elle était gentille, mais elle gardait toujours tout pour elle, n'attirant pas beaucoup d'amis. Puis un jour, son père lui offrit un ticket pour un concert qui changea radicalement sa vie, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Au revoir la petite fille discrète, car __Luna Loud__ venait de renaître ce jour-là, se déchaînant désormais avec de la musique rock et montant le volume sonore jusqu'à 110% ! Un seul objectif pour la jeune rock star aux cheveux bruns sombres : atteindre le même niveau que l'éternelle légende qu'était Mick Swagger, son idole. Vous l'aurez compris, il valait mieux ne pas s'attendre à un moment de calme quand Luna était 'd'humeur musicale'. Approchez-vous trop près, et il y avait même une chance que vous vous voyiez expulsé par les ondes sonores de sa puissante ampli. Mais si vous aviez besoin de conseils rassurants, la punk violette savait bien écouter, et taper la causette avec elle était assez agréable aussi.

En parlant de taper la causette, celle qui testait son matériel comique tout en jouant à Trois petits chats, c'était ****Luan****. Elle était la blagueuse, la comédienne de la maison des Loud, et en dehors de son père, sa famille avait fini par véritablement se lasser de ses blagues. Il arrivait que certaines fassent mouche, mais ses jeux de mots constants étaient généralement accueillis par des grognements, des yeux qui se levèrent au ciel, ou même une claque derrière sa tête. Luan était optimiste, toujours à chercher à faire rire. Mais elle n'était pas le dindon de la __farce__ (* _ _Rimshot__ *), elle savait déjà que des plaisanteries ne l'auraient mené nul part dans de telles circonstances. Du coup, elle s'était lancée dans le business des animations de fêtes d'anniversaire, en fondant __Funny Business Inc.__ , l'aidant à comprendre les différents types de public, et lui permettant même de se faire une très bonne amie. Elle avait également son propre site web de comédie, __La Chaîne vraiment comique de Luan__ , qui avait un nombre assez décent d'abonnés. L'un dans l'autre, Luan était une fille assez gentille, essayant toujours de donner un sourire quelque part. Un avertissement cependant, __évitez tout contact avec elle le premier-Avril. On parle ici de question de vie ou de mort.__

Celle faisant rebondir un ballon ici et là était la fille suivante de la liste, ****Lynn Jr.**** Le garçon manqué de 13 ans était réputé à Royal Woods pour être une extraordinaire athlète, voire dans tout le Michigan. Football, football américain, baseball, softball, tennis, nage, basketball, judo, karaté, catch, marathon, badminton, hockey, vous l'aurez compris, cette fille était douée __partout__. Exceptés peut-être le golf et le croquet, mais c'était juste parce qu'elle ne les avait pas encore pratiqué à la 'façon Lynn'. Lynn avait toujours besoin d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour la maintenir active, et essayait toujours de faire de banales activités ou corvées une sorte de sport. Elle pouvait se montrer rude, parfois même un peu brutale, mais elle n'avait jamais blessé quelqu'un pour le simple plaisir de voir un tortillement de douleur. C'était toujours pour s'entraîner ou pour endurcir ses frère et sœurs, qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus âgés. Et si jamais vous étiez une brute avec l'un de ses frère et sœurs, vous faisiez mieux d'avancer __très rapidement__ ce rendez-vous avec votre dentiste.

Puis vint la colocataire de Lynn, ****Lucy****. Elle... attendez, où était Lucy ? J'aurais juré qu'elle était là il y a une minute - AAH ! Oh elle était là, lisant son nouveau livre de poèmes sombres et torturés, soupirant très souvent dans l'obscure prospérité. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, Lucy était un pur produit de terreur. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et ses vêtements monochromes, Lucy était aussi pessimiste que Luan était optimiste. Si jeune, et elle avait déjà saisi le concept 'd'Éternel Oubli vers lequel nous voguons tous lentement et désespérément' ; ses mots, pas les miens. Elle avait la capacité d'effrayer tous ses frère et sœurs, surtout avec ses dons de téléportation ( _ _et n'osez pas me dire qu'elle était juste rapide et discrète, nous savons tous que ça ne marche pas comme ça__ ). De chacune de ses sombres observations, elle en tira un poème. Et bien qu'ils étaient sombres et déprimants, il y avait sans aucun doute un immense talent pour une simple fille de 8 ans. Mais Lucy n'était pas réellement dénuée d'émotion, il suffisait juste de faire quelque chose d'assez intense pour lui faire esquisser un sourire. Elle rejoignait toujours ses frère et sœurs pour s'amuser, et les aimait tous de la même manière. Elle avait également une appréciation pour les créatures mystiques de la nuit, et un intérêt pour les arts mystiques en général.

Les suivantes dans la liste étaient les jumelles de 6 ans. D'abord vint ****Lana**** , qui se rapprochait de l'attitude de garçon manqué de Lynn, mais dans un autre contexte. L'entraînement était ce qui faisait avancer l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, alors que c'était la crasse-même qui embellissait la vie de Lana. Les jours de pluie étaient comme des mini-Noëls pour la fillette, car ils engendraient des tas et des tas de flaques de boue fraîche dans lesquelles elle se serait roulée avec joie. Peu de choses étaient considérées comme trop dégueues pour Lana. Elle était également devenue la petite bricoleuse de chez les Loud, ayant déjà travaillé sur plusieurs cas de plomberie, de moteurs de voitures, de câblage électrique, et de systèmes de ventilation. Les animaux étaient aussi son fort. En plus des quatre animaux de compagnie de la famille - Charles le Chien, Cliff le Chat, Walt le Canari, et Geo le Hamster - Lana en avait beaucoup plus dans sa chambre, incluant des crapauds, des serpents, des cochons, et même des chimpanzés. Elle avait même un petit côté animal en elle, surtout lorsqu'elle paraissait occupée à se gratter l'oreille avec son pied à un moment, avant de se remettre à pourchasser Charles dans les parages. Autrement dit, elle ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser, sans qu'elle n'ait à se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Puis, plus jeune de cinq minutes, il y avait l'autre jumelle, ****Lola****. Elle était la copie carbone de Lana, et pourtant son exact opposé concernant l'attitude, ce qui déclenchait communément des bagarres entre les deux. Alors que le petit singe crasseux ne donnait aucune importance à son apparence, Lola en avait fait le centre de sa vie, devenant le pinacle de ce qu'était une 'fille girly'. Sa tenue de tous les jours était une robe __rose__ , complétée avec des talons __roses__ , des gants __roses__ , et une tiare rayonnante trônant sur sa tête. Elle était extrêmement narcissique, si le fait qu'elle était actuellement en train d'admirer son propre reflet n'était pas suffisant pour le comprendre, et c'était une véritable reine de concours, raflant les prix les uns après les autres. Mais ne laissez pas son comportement de 'mignonne petite princesse' vous tromper. Lola était intelligente, rusée, et par-dessus tout, sournoise. Elle pouvait entrer dans des crises de rage qui effrayaient même ses grandes sœurs, et sa mèche de colère était même plus courte que celle de Lori. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sans cœur, et s'était même un peu adoucie depuis un certain incident de cafteuse. Elle riait autant qu'elle gémissait, même si c'était bien plus bruyant et dangereux dans le dernier cas. Ah, la jeunesse...

En parlant de jeunesse, écrivant des notes sur la trigonométrie avancée, il y avait une autre merveille de la famille Loud, ****Lisa****. Le très jeune génie zozotant avait obtenu son 6ème PhD et son 4ème Prix Nobel Junior la semaine précédente, les accumulant dans sa très large collection de récompenses au bout de seulement 4 ans de sa vie ! Elle sauta toutes ses classes, du cours élémentaire jusqu'à la faculté, et donnait même des cours et des conférences à l'université. Avec son vocabulaire élargi et son ton vraiment blasé, Lisa pouvait se montrer indifférente, stoïque, voire glaciale. Le petit génie expliquait ce manque d'émotions par "un manque de temps pour de telles pitreries, alors qu'elle pouvait utiliser ces précieuses secondes pour mener la science vers de nouveaux horizons, et pour faire évoluer l'humanité dans son ensemble." __Heh__ , elle avait peut-être remporté un tas de récompenses, mais elle n'en avait aucune pour l'honnêteté. La vérité est qu'elle adorait plonger dans la piscine, les nuggets de poulet, et les batailles de nourriture comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Elle n'avait pas honte de participer quelquefois aux activités de ses frère et sœurs, et s'amusait beaucoup avec eux. Elle apportait également sa part de turbulence à travers son côté scientifique fou, avec ces expériences 'gênantes', comme elle les appelait.

Et enfin, la toute dernière et plus jeune des sœurs Loud, c'était la petite ****Lily**** , occupée à jouer avec Luan tout en faisant 'pfft' à ses blagues. Lily était un bébé plutôt joyeux, ses rares dialogues se limitant aux noms de ses frère et sœurs, Maman, Papa, et bien sûr "Popo", qui était généralement son cri d'alerte pour les couches vraiment puantes qu'elle pouvait produire. Le fait qu'elle était proche en permanence des produits chimiques de Lisa pouvait être une explication à cette toxicité. Lily pleurait, suçait son pouce, et adorait faire du rodéo comme n'importe quel bébé. Mais elle avait d'autres caractéristiques, comme son aversion totale pour le port de vêtements, préférant s'habiller seulement d'une couche. Elle enlevait même sa couche des fois, et courait autour de la maison nue comme un ver. Lily était aussi très maline pour un bébé. Encore une fois, ça avait peut-être un lien avec le fait qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec le génie de la famille. Elle pouvait pleurer sur commande, botter les fesses de n'importe qui aux jeux vidéo, et bien plus. Elle n'avait pas encore de trait de caractère spécial comme ses sœurs, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle était juste contente de vivre avec sa grande famille, une couche à la fois.

Mais assez de toutes ces introductions fastidieuses, voyons plus en détail ce que faisaient nos protagonistes.

" _ _We can be heroes, just for one day...__ " fredonna Luna, grattant habilement les cordes de sa guitare.

Le téléphone de Lori émit un bruit. "Aww, Bobby vient juste de m'envoyer la photo d'une haie qu'il a taillé en forme de cœur. C'est tellement un artiste." soupira Lori d'un ton rêveur. "Et dire qu'on sera ensemble depuis six mois dans seulement trois semaines."

Leni haleta de joie. "Genre, ce genre ce truc est comme totalement se marier ! Je vais te faire la plus parfaite des robes parfaites !"

"Dis-moi Lily, comment appellerais-tu une occasion en or pour une plante ? L'a- _ _fève__ de toute une __vigne__! Héhé, t'as compris ?" gloussa Luan, fière de sa blague. Lily n'étant pas impressionnée, elle lança un de ses cubes à sa sœur, qui tressaillit en le recevant dans le front. "Ow, touchée en plein dans la __figure__. Tu es vraiment en __forme__ aujourd'hui, hahahaha !"

"Hey Lisa, est-ce que tu as fini avec le projet dont tu m'as parlé ? Je ne peux pas attendre d'essayer ce sport incroyable !" cria Lynn toute excitée, mimant un touchdown.

Lisa laissa ses notes de côté et leva les yeux au ciel avec condescendance. "Ma chère sœurette, je pensais avoir été claire en t'expliquant que tant que je ne suis pas en pleine possession de ces plans que doivent m'envoyer mes compagnons échangeurs de mails et d'idées, je vais devoir laisser ce projet en suspend. Ce qui signifie que pour l'instant, la réponse est nada."

"Mais je veux jouer à Football X-7 maintenant !"

"J'ai bien peur que ma forte voix intérieure qui n'en a rien à faire m'ait rendu malheureusement incapable d'entendre et d'accéder à ta requête." conclut Lisa en revenant à ses notes, laissant Lynn broyer du noir et marmonner quelque chose à propos d'utiliser un mégaphone pour qu'elle l'entende.

Lana en était à son 12ème tour autour du canapé, gagnant du terrain sur sa cible noire et blanche. Le seul problème était qu'en agissant ainsi, elle produisait de la poussière, qui semblait virevolter en direction de sa jumelle. Cela ne plaisait pas __du tout__ à la jeune reine de beauté. "Lana ! Arrête ton jeu stupide, tu mets tes saletés sur toutes mes robes !" se plaignit Lola.

Lana stoppa sa course, permettant à Charles de disparaître en direction de la cuisine. Elle retourna le regard méprisant de sa partenaire de chamailleries avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. "Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de saleté va te faire ? Tu en mets sur ton visage tous les jours." répliqua-t-elle.

"Ça s'appelle du fard, pas de la saleté, espèce de rustre ignorante !" dit Lola, commençant à voir rouge avec son précieux maquillage insulté.

"Notre intérêt pour les apparences n'est qu'une simple chimère." sortit Lucy, faisant sursauter le duo d'effroi. "Nous finirons éventuellement par tous disparaître dans l'oubli sombre et froid, nos carcasses se décomposant lentement, et notre temps futile sur Terre oublié tandis que l'on sera suivi par ceux qui nous aimaient. __Soupir__ , j'aimerais que nous y soyons tous maintenant."

Plutôt que d'être effrayée, Lola fronça simplement les sourcils devant sa sœur flippante, et l'attaqua avec une vague de paillettes roses, incitant Lucy à siffler comme le chat noir d'une sorcière.

Mais pendant que tout cela se déroulait, ****Rita et Lynn Sr.**** , matriarche et patriarche de la maison des Loud, semblaient occupés au téléphone. Et au vu de ce que leurs visages - qui étaient actuellement visibles - exprimaient, ça avait l'air d'être de bonnes nouvelles. Ils raccrochèrent avec enthousiasme, et arrivèrent dans le salon.

Une fois arrivés, M. Loud fit un sifflement aigu, attirant avec succès l'attention de ses enfants. "Les filles, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles pour vous."

Ainsi, les théories commencèrent à paraître.

"Papi va venir ?"

"Vous allez nous acheter plus de vêtements ?"

"Nous partons voir un match ?"

"Vous avez ENFIN appelé un dépanneur ?"

"Non, non, non, et pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'un dépanneur, quand on a ce gars-là pour s'en occuper gratis ?" se vanta leur père. Comme un signal, le tringle à rideaux derrière la télé tomba, arrachant une partie du papier peint et la poignée de la fenêtre. Toutes les filles, la mère incluse, lui lancèrent un regard inexpressif, auquel il répondit avec un sourire honteux. "Je, euh, Je réparerai ça plus tard."

Rita secoua sa tête, et se tourna vers ses enfants. "Non, c'est à propos de votre frère. Vous vous rappelez toutes ce qu'il est parti faire aujourd'hui ?"

Certaines avaient l'air perdues, mais Lori hocha la tête. "Il est allé à son petit championnat de jeux vidéo avec Clyde et Ronnie Anne, pas vrai ?" résuma l'aînée.

Les engrenages dans la tête de Lynn se remirent à tourner. "Ah oui, il a parlé de ce tournoi national toute la semaine. Sabres & Cyborgs par ci, Sabres & Cyborgs par là. Il se vantait même que son équipe irait jusqu'en demi-finale. C'était assez cool de le voir tout excité comme ça, même si c'était pour des jeux vidéo débiles."

Les têtes de Papa et Maman affichèrent un sourire complice. "Eh bien, en parlant de demi-finale..." dit Lynn Sr.

"Hein, il est donc allé aussi loin ? C'est cool pour lui." complimenta Lana, ce qu'approuvèrent les autres.

Le sourire des adultes se fit un peu plus large. "Pas seulement la demi, chérie."

Cela incita un petit 'Oooh' d'éloge de la part des sœurs. "Woah, jusqu'en finale ? Beau travail, frérot." sourit Luna.

"Je suis d'accord avec cette déclaration." dit Lisa en hochant la tête.

Les deux parents étaient positivement radieux à présent, et le mari gloussa jovialement. "Les filles, votre frère n'est pas seulement allé jusqu'en finale. Il l'a ****remporté****!"

Des halètements de joie et des murmures excités bourdonnaient désormais parmi les sœurs Loud. "Super, Lincoln !" s'exclama Lynn.

"C'est vraiment génial ! Il semblerait que notre frérot ait crevé __l'écran__ durant toute la compétition !" craqua Luan. Elle ne fut même pas réprimandée pour ce jeu de mots.

"Eh bien qui l'aurait cru ? L'andouille a finalement réussi à s'en sortir." dit Lori. Elle ne le montrait pas sincèrement, mais elle était très fière de Lincoln. S'il y avait une chose que les sœurs avaient appris de l'incident du Concours de Vidéo, c'était que Lincoln aspirait à la reconnaissance que ses sœurs avaient obtenu grâce à leurs talents spéciaux.

Le seul trophée qu'il avait à montrer était celui qu'elles lui avaient fabriqué, et pour une raison mystérieuse, ça avait l'air de le contenter. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il disait.

"Ooh, ooh !" dit silencieusement Leni, bondissant sur sa chaise et levant sa main telle une enfant demandant à être désignée. Rita gloussa en voyant sa fille, et la pointa, lui 'autorisant' à parler. "Ben, si Lincoln a gagné, est-ce qu'il n'a pas, genre, gagné un truc ? Genre cette écharpe brillante que j'ai eu à mon dernier défilé de mode ?"

Être dans une maison avec deux parents, onze enfants, et quatre animaux de compagnie, signifiait qu'ils devaient tous se serrer la ceinture. Du coup, la perspective de gains fit apparaître une troublante lueur dans les yeux des sœurs Loud. Même dans ceux de Lucy. Je crois ?

La chercheuse d'or de la famille se frotta les mains. "Eh bien, c'est une __excellente__ question, Leni." loua Lola avec un petite gloussement.

"Ah oui ? Toi aussi tu te demandes pourquoi le ciel n'essaie jamais d'être violet pour changer ? Ou pourquoi l'écume de mer est verte ?" dit Leni avec beaucoup de sérieux. Les autres se claquèrent le front, ils venaient de nouveau de la perdre.

"Alors, est-ce qu'il a gagné quelque chose de sympa ?" demanda Luna, voulant revenir au sujet essentiel.

"En effet." confirma sa mère, au plus grand plaisir des jeunes. "En plus d'un tout nouveau jeu vidéo, et de plein d'autographes, votre frère a gagné deux prix dont nous pourrons tous bénéficier. Le premier étant une somme de 15 000 $, qu'il a accepté de partager avec chacun d'entre nous."

Un rugissement de joie fit trembler les fondations de la maison des Loud, alors que les sœurs dansèrent de joyeuses gigues, certaines d'entre elles ressortant même leur redoutée 'Danse de la Victoire'. Pendant une bonne minute, c'était un mélange de Boogie et de prédictions quant à ce qu'elles allaient faire avec tout ce bel argent.

"Enfin, je peux obtenir ce cercueil en noyer cendré dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Tout l'intérieur orné des yeux passionnément vides de mon cher Edwin. Peut-être sortira-t-il de la photo la nuit, et scellera mon destin avec une longue morsure au cou." soupira Lucy, avec un troublant frémissement de béatitude.

"Okay, terminés les romans de vampires après 23h pour toi, princesse terreur." dit sévèrement Lynn.

" _ _Soupir...__ "

"L'addition d'argentum mènera certainement mon travail vers de nouveaux horizons." zozota Lisa en ajustant ses lunettes.

"Popo !" gazouilla Lily, montrant un ensemble de jouets dans un magazine. Tellement de cubes. Tellement de couleurs. Des possibilités infinies !

"Je vais trop acheter le nouveau smartphone de Grape ! Il a cinquante émojis en plus, et l'effet de changement d'écran le plus mignon !" divagua Lori.

"Ouais, j'vais enfin avoir ces nouvelles amplis de purge ! Conditionnées pour avoir la résonance d'un vrai stade, baby !" délira Luna, exprimant son excitation à travers des riffs de guitares sauvages qui aurait poussé un certain Dieu du Rock à lever son chapeau en signe de respect.

" Cinq mots. Pack. De. Princesse. Ultra. DELUXE !" hurla Lola avec une excitation girly.

"Il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Je vais prendre un alligator, directement du Bayou !" fantasma Lana, s'imaginant déjà en train de chevaucher l'imposante créature pour aller à l'école, et le nourrissant de steaks juteux via les toilettes.

"Cette bête a peut-être un peu __croc__ de __mordant__ pour toi." résonna la vannetastique Luan. Bien que tout ce qu'elle reçut en retour fut un coup de casquette rouge de Lana.

"Wow, genre, je peux pas attendre d'aller au magasin, et d'acheter ce nouveau sac à main Louis Pignon." rêva Leni. Elle haleta. "Peut-être que je pourrai acheter toute la boutique ! ' ** **Leni**** Pignon', j'aime bien ce nom. Il est presque comme le mien !"

Les filles étaient hors de contrôle, hurlant leurs futures possessions d'excitation. Pour certains, ça aurait pu ressembler à une représentation de la démence moderne. En revanche, pour les deux parents, la vue de leurs enfants baignant dans le bonheur réchauffait sincèrement leurs cœurs.

Rita ramena les filles sur Terre en clapant des mains. "Oui, nous sommes tous très excités par cette nouvelle."

"Ça tu peux le dire. Papa va enfin avoir de nouveaux clubs de golf, hé hé !" jubila Lynn Sr. comme le grand enfant qu'il était au fond.

"Bien sûr il y aura aussi une nouvelle bague pour Maman." gloussa discrètement Rita, avant de secouer sa tête pour se concentrer de nouveau. "Et la deuxième chose va rendre ces vacances d'été encore plus excitantes. Préparez vos bagages et annulez vos prochains rendez-vous les filles, nous partons en voyage !"

Les dix filles haletèrent une nouvelle fois d'excitation. "Vraiment !?" dirent-elles à l'unisson.

"Vraiment. Votre frère a gagné un voyage de deux semaines, tout frais payé, vers la destination de son choix, et nous partons dans trois jours."

"Ooh, partons pour Manhattan ! Ils disent que tout est énorme là-bas, donc imaginez les magasins ! À moins qu'ils vendent aussi des vêtements géants. Mmh..."

"Non, allons au Grand Canyon ! la plus grande fosse de boue du pays tout entier. Ils disent qu'une fois qu'on s'y est roulé, ça ne part jamais."

"Transylvanie. Pour des raisons évidentes."

"Chicago ! Faut que je sache de quoi sont vraiment faits ces Cubs !"

"Cleveland, Ohio ! Le Rock and Roll Hall of Fame n'attend qu'une chose : la visite de Luna Loud !"

Les idées fusaient à travers la pièce, avant qu'elles ne remarquent que le sourire de leurs parents semblaient un peu crispé. Lori leva un sourcil, et croisa les bras. "Maman, Papa ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas nous dire ?"

Lynn Sr. prit une grande inspiration, et la relâcha dans un calme soupir. "Il y a un petit problème. Quand Lincoln était là, il devait immédiatement donner une réponse pour où aller, ça devait être __son__ choix. Donc, il... a déjà choisi où nous partons."

Toutes les filles laissèrent partir un grognement collectif de déception. Même si Lily s'était immédiatement contentée d'un pied dans sa bouche.

Lola posa ensuite la question à un million. "Okay, alors __où__ est-ce qu'il nous emmène ?"

* * *

Arrivant dans l'Avenue Franklin, il y avait un jeune homme d'excellente humeur. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il laissait son meilleur ami, ainsi que sa petite copine, les deux avec lesquels il avait partagé une incroyable victoire aujourd'hui. Le garçon était en train de siffloter une reprise de " _ _Steamboat Willie__ ".

Vous le connaissez, vous l'adorez, vous l'avez même imaginé en couple, le seul et unique ****Lincoln Loud****. En apparence, Lincoln ressemblait à n'importe quel pré-ado de son âge, hormis son cuir chevelu blanc qu'il avait hérité de son grand-père. Mais en vérité, il avait l'expérience dont peu de gens pouvaient se vanter. Être le cadet absolu d'une famille de onze enfants apportait son lot d'étranges avantages et défauts, surtout quand on est le seul garçon au milieu de dix filles pleines de vie. Il était même considéré comme le plus bizarre pour cette unique raison, bien qu'il était le plus calme de la famille __Loud__. Pourtant, Lincoln était connu comme étant 'l'Homme qui avait tout planifié' chez les Loud, essayant d'intervenir et de résoudre les conflits et problèmes de sa famille, des fois dans ses propres intérêts, et d'autres fois par pur amour pour ses sœurs. En dehors de la famille, ses principaux centres d'intérêt étaient bien sûr les jeux vidéo et lire des BDs en sous-vêtements, quelque chose que ses sœurs avaient appris à tolérer. Comme dit précédemment, Lincoln n'avait aucun talent particulier, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien accomplir avec ses deux mains. De la poésie avec Lucy, de la comédie avec Luan, assistant de laboratoire pour Lisa, et bien plus avaient fait de Lincoln un garçon très diversifié en comptant toutes les choses qu'il était capable de faire. Même si sa vie de tous les jours pouvait se résumer à un énorme bazar chaotique, il avait appris à faire avec, et ne voulait changer cela pour rien au monde.

Continuant de siffler et avec une plaque sous le bras, Lincoln se retrouva en face de chez lui. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il n'était plus seul, et se tourna vers la caméra.

"Hey les gars. Vous ne devinerez jamais pourquoi aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie !" s'exclama Lincoln. Un instant plus tard, son sourire se transforma en confusion. "Attendez, vous êtes déjà au courant ?" La caméra bougea de bas en haut. "Oh. Eh bien, j'ai moins de choses à expliquer dans ce cas. Par contre sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai vraiment fait. J'ai enfin gagné quelque chose par moi-même. Quoi ? Non, ce ne sont pas des larmes, c'est... de la fierté liquide."

Lincoln rit immédiatement et le plus naturellement du monde. "Okay, peut-être que je suis un peu émotif par rapport à ça. Mais je suis juste tellement heureux ! Et le meilleur de tout, j'ai même remporté un voyage vers un endroit où j'ai rêvé d'aller depuis que j'ai vu le premier épisode de __AARG!__ , et avec toute ma famille par-dessus le marché ! Je veux dire, je veux pas me jeter des fleurs, mais je suis persuadé que mes sœurs doivent être folles de joie en ce moment-même."

Bombant son torse de fierté, Lincoln ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir ses sœurs l'acclamer et le féliciter avec les joyeux sourires qu'il adorait voir sur leurs visages.

Et il les trouva. Seulement aucune d'entre elles ne souriait.

Elles ne le fixaient pas vraiment avec des yeux remplis de venin, mais elles n'étaient pas joyeuses non plus. Pour être plus précis, elles partageaient le même regard neutre de Lisa en général.

Lincoln put sentir son cœur s'arrêter pendant une seconde. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Le cerveau de Lincoln vrombissait d'efforts, essayant de trouver ce qui pouvait avoir fait froncer les sourcils à ses sœurs. ' _ _Est-ce que j'ai laissé la cuvette des toilettes relevée ? Est-ce que c'était à mon tour de nettoyer la cheminée ?__ *Gasp* __Est-ce qu'elles ont finalement su qui a utilisé toute l'eau chaude mardi dernier !?__ '

Lincoln commençait à être en sueur en se posant toutes ces questions préoccupantes tandis que ses sœurs continuaient de le fixer en silence. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il décida de briser la glace. "Euh, hey les filles. Contentes de me voir ?" tenta-t-il, offrant un sourire crispé. Voyant qu'elles continuaient de le regarder, le sourire de Lincoln se changea en un soupir. "D'accord, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois ?"

Le silence des filles fut brisé quand Lori finit par parler, sa voix uniforme et calme. "Nous allons en reparler. Mais d'abord, je pense pouvoir parler au nom de tout le monde en te disant que tu peux vraiment être fier, petit frère." conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les autres se mirent à sourire et à l'acclamer, et entourèrent leur frère pour le féliciter. Lincoln souriait pendant qu'on lui offrait des coups amicaux dans l'épaule, des câlins, et des ébouriffages de cheveux de la part de ses nombreuses sœurs. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre en recevant toutes ces louanges, qui pour une fois ne résultaient pas d'une de ses erreurs.

"Hey Lincoln, où est ton trophée ? Ça ne peut pas être qu'une petite plaque, pas vrai ?" demanda Lana.

Le visage de Lincoln gagna une teinte de rouge et un sourire honteux. "Eh bien, le trophée était en quelque sorte trop grand pour rentrer dans l'étagère. Du coup... Je l'ai donné à Ronnie Anne pour qu'elle le garde." dit Lincoln, frottant sa joue droite sur laquelle l'empreinte d'un bisou décoloré était toujours visible.

Toutes les sœurs Loud fondirent et firent "Aww..." devant la mignonitude de l'action de leur frère, heureuses de savoir que le couple Ronnincoln se confirmait petit à petit. Cela incita à une autre exhibition d'affection pour le garçon chanceux.

"Bon, ben tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant." dit Lynn avec un sourire complice, tapotant l'épaule de son frère.

Lincoln hocha la tête, et alla jusqu'à l'étagère aux trophées. Enlevant les toiles d'araignées se cachant au fond de sa section, il posa précautionneusement son ' _ _Empereur Archimage-atron 2017__ ' à l'intérieur, de manière à ce que son trophée __du Frère qui s'est le mieux rattrapé__ ne le cachait pas sans pour autant avoir à le pousser. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sourit à son propre reflet en fermant l'étagère, et retourna auprès de ses sœurs.

"Maintenant, parlons de cet autre truc. ****Le voyage****." dit Lori, perdant son sourire tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur ses lèvres. Les autres firent de même.

Lincoln était légèrement confus. "Vous aviez d'autres plans, ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Eh bien, même si je vais manquer des moments importants avec Bobby, quand nous partons n'est pas le problème. ****Où**** nous partons, c'est une autre histoire."

D'acerbes murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre, même si aucune des filles n'était suffisamment en colère pour démarrer une bagarre ici et maintenant. Lincoln se fit plus petit. "Q-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que j'ai choisi ?" osa-t-il demander.

"Eh bien premièrement, tu ne nous as même pas consulté ! Tu as juste décidé sur un coup de tête, sans même penser à ce qu'on aurait eu à dire dessus !" argumenta Luan.

"Ouais, pas cool Lincoln !" ajoutèrent Lana et Lola à l'unisson.

"Je me sens trahie, mon frère." murmura Lucy dans l'oreille de son frère tandis qu'elle posa une main glaciale sur son épaule. "Je n'aime pas vraiment les trahisons."

Lincoln sentit son sang se geler avec la menace de sa petite sœur flippante. Mais il se réchauffa en se rappelant d'un truc. "Attendez une minute, j'ai essayé de vous consulter ! Il y a deux heures, j'ai essayé d'appeler la maison pour savoir si vous aviez d'autres préférences, parce que je supposais qu'au moins une d'entre vous serait là pour relayer le message, mais personne n'a répondu. Où vous étiez toutes passées ?"

Les sœurs se crispèrent et se regardèrent. "Euuuh..."

* * *

 _ _Lori Loud se frottait les tempes face à la vue de ce qui lui faisait face. Elle essayait de toute ses forces de ne pas transformer son intellectuelle de sœur en une réplique d'un atome à l'échelle humaine. En fait, Luna étant à ses côtés et l'apaisant avec de doux massages était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de craquer.__

 _ _"Donc... redis-le moi encore. Tu as préparé des cookies aux pépites de chocolat, et y as ajouté un de tes nouveaux mélanges. Puis tu les as laissé sur la table, tu es descendue au sous-sol pour t'occuper d'un 'cylindre de H2O', et quand tu es revenue, les cookies n'étaient plus là."__

 _ _"Affirmatif." affirma Lisa comme si de rien n'était. "Je dois l'admettre, j'aurais dû prendre en compte le facteur qu'est l'insensible gloutonnerie de mes sœurs, et j'aurais dû fermé ma plaque de protection en bois__ (sa porte) __pour éviter un tel casse-tête."__

 _ _"Très bien, très bien. Mais dis-moi, ô cher génie en culotte courte, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire exactement avec ces cookies__ **_**aux pépites de chocolat**_** _ _?" insista Lori en grinçant des dents.__

 _ _Lisa resta silencieuse un moment, avant d'admettre honteusement, "Les donner à toi et aux autres pour observer les effets approfondies. Mais maintenant je peux dire sans crainte que le clonage de l'ADN de notre résident félin et son incorporation par injection orale ont les effets auxquels je m'attendais. C'est un grand jour pour la science."__

 _ _"Mais c'en est pas un pour ta durée de vie." chuchota Lori, ses pulsions de colère s'adoucissant avec le doux massage d'épaules de Luna. "Je sais que Lincoln a dit une fois qu'on ne devait pas se comporter comme des animaux, mais là c'est carrément ridicule."__

 _ _Luan aurait été fière de cette blague, mais elle était loin d'être de bonne humeur pour le moment. Tout comme les autres.__

 _ _En effet, le salon s'était transformé en une aire de jeux pour un groupe de différents chats domestiques, leurs précédentes identités n'étant reconnaissables que via les coupes de cheveux restant apparentes entre leurs oreilles pointues. Leni arrangeait sa longue queue blanche, pour s'assurer que son aspect restait totalement adorable. Luan était occupée à appuyer sur son propre coussin péteur, et Lynn renversait toute chose sur son passage en poursuivant obstinément un grain de poussière virevoltant.__

 _ _Lucy restait posée sur le fauteuil, fixant la fenêtre d'à côté, et lançant à travers sa frange un regard profond, concentré, jugeant,__ ** _ **perçant l'âme de quiconque passait devant ses orbes réfléchissantes de contemplation suprême...**_** _ _comme la plupart des chats, en fait. C'était prévisible, Lola et Lana étaient engagées dans un crêpage de chignons__ sauce féline _ _, sifflant et se griffant l'une l'autre, et le petit chaton Lily était tranquillement en train de faire une sieste sur le canapé.__

 _ _Et puis, il y avait Cliff le chat lui-même, qui rangeait humblement ses pelotes dans une valise, mettait un chapeau feutre, et s'apprêtait à sortir de cette maison de fou, avec Charles, Walt et Geo essayant de l'en empêcher.__

 _ _"Eh ben, je suis bien contente d'être descendue seulement pour du pudding, ou on aurait dû compter un autre chat cool dans le lot." dit Luna, en esquivant la forme incertaine de la mini-panthère Lynn.__

 _ _Lori soupira une nouvelle fois, purement exaspérée cette fois, et se tourna vers Lisa. "Les parents seront de retour d'ici un quart d'heure. Tu as vraiment intérêt à te dépêcher."__

 _ _Lisa sortit une calculatrice, et commença à faire des maths. "Eh bien, en comptant les notes additionnelles à faire, la pause toilette et tout, un antidote adéquat devrait être prêt d'ici... deux heures." déduit nonchalamment Lisa.__

 _ _Luna leva un sourcil. "Attend, ça ne va pas être trop tard ?"__

 _ _"Affirmatif, mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?" dit Lisa en haussant les épaules, retournant à ses notes concernant l'attitude des Chats Loud.__

 _ _Lori sentit qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser avec une furie sauvage, avant que son expression faciale se change en un sourire. Un calme et déstabilisant sourire. Elle s'agenouilla, prit calmement Lisa par les épaules, et lui adressa avec une voix douce et tranquille ces quelques mots.__

 _ _"Tu sais, c'était un très bon résultat, vraiment intelligent et éloquent. En fait, ça m'a inspiré le besoin urgent d'aller dans ta chambre, d'attraper les produits chimiques les plus proches, et de te les faire ingurgiter jusqu'à ce que les fioles soient vides." rit Lori d'une manière naturelle. Elle renforça son étreinte et approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, conservant son sourire. "Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça, génie ?"__

 _ _Lisa ressentit soudainement l'urgence de la situation. "Le remède sera prêt d'ici 2700 secondes." lâcha-t-elle vivement. Elle décolla ensuite en direction de son labo comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était sans doute le cas.__

 _ _Lori frotta de nouveau ses paupières, planifiant ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Ses sœurs à fourrures étaient toutes dans le salon, il était donc grand temps de les réunir avant qu'elles n'envahissent le reste de la maison, ou pire, qu'elles aillent dehors. "Luna, pourrais-tu-"__

 _ _"Juste devant toi, sœurette." dit Luna, en présentant un large filet à papillons à Lori tandis que son autre main tenait fermement le sien.__

 _ _Lori prit son arme, et maintint son regard. "Personne ne doit être au courant. Ni les parents, ni Lincoln. Pigé ?" dit la blonde. Luna hocha la tête. "Alors allons-y."__

 _ _Le duo d'adolescentes lancèrent un cri de guerre en chargeant les chats, qui ripostèrent aussitôt. Cela engendra un combat aux proportions de déploiement anarchiques entre les humains et les animaux. De ce fait, personne ne remarqua le téléphone fixe qui sonnait, ni même les deux fois suivantes où il refit de même.__

* * *

Lincoln tapait du pied avec impatience tandis qu'il observait ses sœurs avoir leur petit flashback. Elles secouèrent leurs têtes, indiquant que c'était fini. "Alors ?" demanda le garçon.

"Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir." répondit Lori. Et tel un signal, Leni sentit quelque chose de coincé dans sa gorge, et cracha une boule de poils au sol, au grand dégoût de son frère et de la plupart de ses sœurs, et au grand amusement de Lana.

"Je vais te prendre au mot." lâcha Lincoln. "Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas d'autre ?"

"C'est simple. Nous ne voulons pas passer deux semaines de nos vacances à faire du camping dégoûtant !" hurla Lola, suivie par un chœur de "Ouais !" de la part de certaines de ses sœurs.

Lincoln pencha sa tête de confusion. "De quoi ?"

"Oh épargne-nous ton cinéma, Lincoln. On sait que ton voyage va consister à faire une longue randonnée je-ne-sais-plus-où. Et on est formellement contre ça." râla Lori.

"Euh, je m'en moque assez perso. J'adore sentir la boue entre mes orteils quand je dors !" sortit Lana.

"Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec la partie malpropre, je dois admettre que la destination que tu as choisi est remplie de raretés biologiques, pour la faune comme pour la flore. En conséquence, ton choix ne me gêne pas." ajouta Lisa, hochant la tête à son frère.

" _ _Soupir__. La nature n'implique pas suffisamment d'obscurité. Elle baigne constamment dans la vile lumière du soleil." lança Lucy contre l'ennemi naturel de son idole.

"Ouais, et comment je vais m'entraîner pour mes spectacles ? Je veux bien essayer avec les marmottes, mais j'ai peur qu'elles aient une __dent__ contre moi avec ma performance. Hahaha, vous avez compris ?" dit Luan.

"Et il y aura des insectes dégueus partout !" frissonna Leni. Elle sentit quelque chose effleurer sa jambe, et cria d'effroi. "Hiiii, une araignée !"

"Calme-toi. C'est juste Lily qui te demande de l'attention." rassura Luna. Leni regarda à ses pieds, et vit Lily tapoter ses jambes, puis lever ses bras en l'air avec un gazouillement, demandant une assistance. La blonde écervelée s'exécuta, donnant un câlin au bébé au cours de la procédure.

"Heh, je suis plutôt neutre là-dessus." dit Lynn dans un haussement d'épaules. "Une randonnée peut être sympa pour du parkour, mais il n'y a ni lanceur de balles ni terrain de basket dans la forêt."

Lincoln restait silencieux en écoutant les plaintes de toutes ses sœurs... avant de lâcher un rire qui rivalisait avec ceux de Luan. Les filles ne pouvaient que regarder avec confusion leur frère s'esclaffer. Certaines prirent une mine renfrognée, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elles.

"Et on peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" dit Lori en levant un sourcil.

Lincoln avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais il parvint à contrôler son rire. "Pardon, pardon. C'est juste, heh, vous vous trompez toutes !"

"Hein ?" répondirent les sœurs à l'unisson.

"Les filles, je vous connais. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais être suffisamment taré pour tous vous emmener faire du camping pendant deux semaines ?" sourit Lincoln. Il fouilla sa poche, et en sortit une brochure, qu'il montra à ses sœurs. "La randonnée ne durera que deux jours. ****Voilà**** où l'on va vraiment aller."

La brochure se déplia d'elle-même en une longue et large liste d'activités, et montrant aux filles abasourdies la vue d'une prestigieuse et luxueuse station de vacances. Les filles pouvaient quasiment voir la photo rayonner de prestance et de pure génialitude. "Oh la vache !" souffla Lola.

"Mesdames et mesdemoiselles, laissez-moi vous présenter le __Golden Flower Resort__." dit Lincoln avec la voix suave d'un présentateur télé, riant intérieurement des yeux pétillants de ses sœurs. "Avec ses suites royales, son service de chambre tip-top, et des buffets-à-volonté pour chaque repas, ce petit paradis inclut plusieurs activités qui je suis sûr vous satisferont. Tels que plusieurs jacuzzis, spa, et bains de boue relaxants."

Les sourires de Lori et Leni s'étendirent sur leurs visages, tandis que Lana et Lola s'extasièrent de la seule activité pour laquelle elles pouvaient complètement s'entendre.

"Ajoutez à ça quatre piscines différentes, un terrain de basket, et une navette menant au terrain de baseball et aux pistes de course les plus proches."

Lynn sentit ses genoux frisonner d'excitation.

"Un système de canalisation suffisamment long pour s'y perdre, nous obligeant à y traîner sans but dans le noir et sans échappatoire."

Les lèvres de Lucy esquissèrent un sourire.

"Une scène pour karaoké et spectacle, ouverte tous les soirs pour tout le monde."

Luna jeta un poing victorieux en l'air tandis que Luan écrasa ses joues d'allégresse, toutes deux folles de joie à la perspective d'un public pour écouter leurs musiques et blagues.

"Un large espace de relaxation accompagné d'une grande bibliothèque diversifiée."

Lisa hocha sagement la tête.

"Et bien sûr, une aire de jeu luxueuse, avec tout le sable que vous pourriez souhaiter, et des toboggans à gogo."

Lily laissa un adorable rire embellir son sourire radieux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda Lincoln en ré-enroulant la brochure, et en assumant une position fière.

Les sœurs laissèrent sortir un unanime " _ _MERCI LINCOLN !__ ", avant d'enlacer tendrement leur frère. Au milieu du câlin général, Lincoln sourit à la caméra.

"Elles sont contentes."

* * *

En cette nouvelle matinée, les Loud étaient prêts à embarquer dans l'infâme Vanzilla pour partir en vacances. Tandis que certains y chargeaient leurs bagages et que les parents les contrôlaient ( _ _Lisa n'avait pas pu emporter son nouvel acide sulfurique fait maison, et Lana sa collection de lézards__ ), d'autres disaient au revoir à leurs amis.

Tout en haut de la liste bien sûr, il y avait ****Bobby**** et Lori.

"Oh mon-ours-grincheux, je sais que ça va être dur. Je peux sentir mon cœur saigner rien qu'en m'imaginant loin de toi. Mais pour le bien de notre relation, nous devons survivre à cette séparation." balança Lori, avec une remarquable détresse dramatique dans sa voix.

Bobby la rapprocha de lui. "Oh bébé, je t'attendrai. Je compterai chaque minute, chaque seconde où je serai loin de toi. Même à distance, ta beauté restera la seule chose qui illuminera ma journée en y repensant."

"Oh, Bobby !" pleura Lori, qui le serra fort contre elle avant qu'ils ne partagent un long et tendre baiser.

Ce qui écœura rapidement deux des trois enfants de 11 ans présents, tandis que le troisième observait avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

"Clyde, es-tu en train de ré-imaginer cette conversation avec toi à la place de Bobby ?" demanda sèchement Lincoln à son meilleur ami, ****Clyde McBride****. Le garçon sortit immédiatement de ses pensées.

"Euh, peut-être ?" tenta Clyde, évitant de croiser le regard de son ami aux cheveux blancs. "Eh ben, peut-être qu'un jour elle me parlera comme ça, une fois qu'elle aura réalisé que son véritable amour était juste sous son nez toute sa vie."

"Ouais, mais je pense qu'elle l'embrasse déjà." taquina Lincoln.

"Un jour elle sera mienne !" jura Clyde, secouant ses mains vers le ciel, avant de revenir sur Terre. "Bref, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes animaux. Avec la règle des trois C et la liste que Lana m'a donné, je n'aurai aucun problème pour m'en occuper. Et puis, les animaux m'adorent !" Pour prouver ce point, un des serpents de Lana ondula hors de la maison et s'enroula autour du garçon africain-américain pour un câlin. "Tu vois ? Tu peux partir ****LA** **chercher en toute sérénité."

"T'es un vrai frère, Clyde." gloussa Lincoln, échangeant un high-five avec son pote. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre pré-ado de son âge. Cachée sous sa capuche violette usuelle et avec ses cheveux ébènes en queue de cheval, ****Ronnie Anne Santiago**** regarda son petit ami avec un sourire confiant. "Bon, je suppose que je te reverrai en Juillet. Tu vas me manquer."

"Ouais, ne drague par trop de dames sur la route, Casanova." plaisanta Ronnie Anne, lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule. Son visage devint sérieux. "Parce que tu sais que je te détruirai avant que Lori ne le puisse."

Avant, Lincoln aurait nerveusement dégluti face à la menace. Mais là, il ne fit que sourire et faire un clin d'œil à la fille bronzée. "Je suis sûr que mes sœurs mettraient ma tête au bout d'un pic si jamais je lançais un regard charmeur à une autre fille. De plus, je pense qu'aucune fille n'ait une chance face à toi."

Le visage de Ronnie Anne s'illumina d'une teinte rose, avant qu'elle ne glousse et donne un autre coup à Lincoln. "Bon sang, t'es vraiment un ringard."

"Et __fier__ de l'être." craqua Lincoln, avant que les deux ne partagent un rire.

Mais tandis que l'ambiance semblait joyeuse tout autour, Ronnie Anne ne put s'empêcher de mettre fin à son rire avec une expression d'inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait de s'inquiéter. D'avoir peur pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui avait réussi à faire ressortir le meilleur d'elle.

Lincoln, n'entendant plus le rire de sa petite amie, la regarda, et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Ronnie Anne ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ?"

Ronnie Anne réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle à cet instant ? Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait tant que ça ? Pourquoi...

Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation que ce n'était pas qu'un au revoir ?

Réalisant qu'elle commençait à trembler, elle se calma avec une grande inspiration, puis regarda Lincoln directement dans les yeux. "Lincoln, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse." dit-elle sévèrement.

Lincoln fut surpris du ton soudainement sérieux de Ronnie Anne. Il lança un regard à Clyde, qui haussa les épaules, avant de revenir à elle. "Euh, bien sûr. Dis."

"Promet-moi..." débuta Ronnie Anne, faisant une pause pour trouver les bons mots. Avec une voix forte et hésitante, elle termina. " _ _Promet-moi que tu reviendras...__ "

Lincoln cligna des yeux face aux paroles de Ronnie Anne. Pourquoi voudrait-elle demander une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas ? Le garçon était plutôt déconcerté, ce n'était pas comme si Ronnie Anne était du genre à s'inquiéter. Encore une fois, cinq mois auparavant, il pensait qu'elle n'était qu'un troll malodorant ne vivant que pour rire de la souffrance qu'elle lui causait. Et aujourd'hui, elle était la fille qui partageait le titre de ' _ _fille préférée de Lincoln__ ' avec ses sœurs.

Du coup, il sentit immédiatement le besoin de la rassurer. "Hey, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Évidemment que je reviendrai. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber." apaisa Lincoln, caressant sa main.

Ronnie Anne pressa sa propre main. "Tu le jures ?" murmura la fille latino.

"Je le jure sur ma collection entière de pièces de monnaie et sur toutes les BDs de __Ace Savvy__ que je possède. Je vais revenir." rassura chaleureusement le garçon. Cela semblait suffisant pour Ronnie Anne, et les deux partagèrent leur propre tendre baiser.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les deux séparèrent leurs lèvres, et se dirent un dernier au revoir. Lincoln ajouta un combo de checks avec Clyde, et entra dans la voiture familiale juste au milieu de la 3ème banquette. Cependant, une fois qu'il s'était assis, il remarqua les sourires impertinents de ses sœurs déjà installées.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de produire un rougissement écarlate quand Lynn lui tendit un pouce en l'air depuis le siège devant lui. "Tu y es arrivé, Roméo." taquina la sportive pouffant de rire.

"Oh taisez-vous les filles." se plaignit le garçon, souriant toujours aux quelques ébouriffages de cheveux de la part des autres.

Il compta les membres de sa famille. Lily était déjà attachée dans son siège pour bébé à la Super Place - la chose intelligente à faire après la débâcle de l'autre fois - ses parents organisaient les derniers préparatifs, et Lori était toujours occupée à chercher les nombreuses façons à l'eau de rose de dire " _ _Je t'aimerai pour toujours et même pour après__ ". Lola et Lana se disputaient déjà derrière lui, Lynn, Lucy, et Lisa étaient assises derrière leurs parents, et la banquette principale était composée de lui, Leni, Luna, et... "Hey, où est Luan ?"

"J'arrive, j'arrive !" appela Luan en embarquant dans le véhicule des Loud. "C'est moi ou vous alliez partir sans moi ? Ça n'aurait pas été très __roule__ , hahaha !"

Lincoln lança un regard à sa comique de sœur. "Tu n'étais pas en train de préparer une farce pour Clyde, j'espère ?"

"Oh non, je donnais un au revoir spécial à mon amie ****Maggie****." soupira Luan, perdant brièvement son sourire en regardant par la fenêtre. "Elle peut être si sensible."

Lincoln suivit son regard, et vit l'angoissante ado emo se tenir à quelques mètres d'eux, avec son regard permanent de désintérêt comme d'habitude. "Euh, tu es sûre ? Parce qu'elle a plus l'air d'être en mode "Ce monde est vide, donc moi aussi"." répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

"J'ai entendu." avoua Lucy, gardant le nez collé à son livre.

"Mais ne vois-tu pas tout le désespoir sur son visage ? Je sais qu'elle tiendra le coup, mais quand même, ça me retourne toujours quand elle me regarde comme ça." dit Luan, rongeant son poing pour ne pas craquer elle-même.

Lincoln observa de nouveau Maggie. Et il admit qu'après avoir regardé de ****vraiment**** plus près, il pouvait effectivement voir une légère lueur de tristesse dans ses iris, et sa lèvre inférieure était abaissée de quelques millimètres, suffisamment pour qu'on dise qu'elle avait une 'bouille triste'. Et se rappelant de sa petite sœur flippante, il savait que cela suffisait pour avoir de l'importance.

"T'sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi et Maggie développiez une si grande amitié." dit Lincoln, tapotant le dos de Luan.

Les yeux de Luan regardèrent partout autour de la voiture. "Euh, ouais... on est de très bonnes amies. On peut dire que c'est arrivé comme par __maggie__ , et tout, hé hé..." rit nerveusement Luan, gardant son visage collé à la fenêtre pour que personne ne voit le léger rougissement paraître sur son visage. Quand les autres regardèrent ailleurs, elle envoya un timide signe de la main à sa copine, qui en fit de même.

Finalement, après s'être assurée d'attacher Lori à l'arrière pour qu'elle ne saute pas par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'un dernier câlin, la famille Loud prit la route, laissant quatre animaux de compagnies, un Clyde faisant un signe de la main, un Bobby en larmes, et Ronnie Anne qui essayait de le réconforter.

"Huit... neuf... dix..." comptait Bobby entre deux hoquets.

"Oh, pitié." souffla Ronnie Anne, ne se voyant pas supporter pendant deux semaines les divagations de son frère à propos de Lori.

Elle regarda le véhicule bleu s'en aller une dernière fois. Elle secoua sa tête quand elle ressentit un terrible pressentiment la parcourir de nouveau. Ils iront bien. Lincoln ira bien.

…

Du moins elle l'espérait.

* * *

Lincoln se sentit plein d'espoir. Le voyage s'apprêtait à être bien meilleur que toutes les fois précédentes, et tout ça grâce à sa pensée positive. La simple vision de leur destination suffisait à Lincoln pour oublier les bouffonneries de ses sœurs sur le trajet.

Du coup, après avoir donné un oreiller à une Leni nauséeuse pour qu'elle puisse se relaxer, s'être autorisé à véritablement rire d'une blague de Luan sur les camions, et avoir dévié les tirs de petits pois de Lana pour les lui renvoyer, Lincoln s'autorisa à rêver gaiement. Rêver de sa destination, de son but ultime.

Extrayant la brochure, il regarda une nouvelle fois la couverture, et sentit une nouvelle fois l'extase le parcourir tout le long du corps.

' _ _Mont Ebott, me voilà !__ '

* * *

 ** **Note de l'auteur : et ainsi se conclue la première partie du prologue. Et bon dieu, qu'elle était dure à écrire. Et on n'est pas encore arrivé à la partie bien !****

 ** **Bref, si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, mettez-le en favori ou laissez un avis. Si vous ne l'avez pas aimé, laissez un avis quand même, comme ça le reste de l'histoire pourra s'améliorer.****

 ** **C'était Superdimentio77, vous souhaitant un bon moment où que vous soyez.****


	2. Prologue Partie 2

****Prologue partie 2 : Tout Loud qui monte, doit redescendre****

 **((Note du traducteur :**

 **Rebonjour à tous, voilà la seconde partie du prologue. Ça y est, on y arrive, l'Outremonde est à portée d'âme ! (* _clin_ _d'œil_ *)**

 **Bon plus sérieusement, ce chapitre fut trèèès difficile pour moi, et m'a poussé plusieurs fois à vouloir abandonner. Non pas qu'il a été spécialement compliqué à traduire, mais à cause de fichiers corrompus à plusieurs reprises (parce qu'il y a des fois où le karma ne t'aime pas), j'ai dû réécrire le chapitre 3 fois. 3. FOIS. Autant dire que j'ai failli plus d'une fois balancer mon PC, pour me mettre ensuite en position fœtale sous mon bureau. Mais peu importe, on y est arrivé ! Moral de l'histoire les enfants : "Si traduire vous voulez, que votre PC ne fasse pas de caprice vous devez espérer."**

 **Allez, sans plus attendre, je laisse la parole à Superdimentio77.))**

 ** **Hey les gars. Le prologue continue, mais plus pour longtemps. Il y a encore un peu d'exposition et de singeries de Bienvenue chez les Loud, avant qu'on attaque la partie intéressante.****

 **Bienvenue chez les Loud et Undertale ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, peu importe combien je souhaite que ça soit le cas...**

* * *

Samuel J. Mota était un homme fier. Il avait une équipe fière, des objectifs fiers, et une santé fière. Mais le joyau de sa fierté était sans aucun doute son hôtel.

Le _Golden Flower Resort_ était l'un des hôtels les plus visités et les plus adorés du pays tout entier. Les rumeurs concernant la montagne juste derrière ne ternissaient pas le moins du monde sa réputation, bien au contraire. Les étages étaient impeccables, idem pour le service, et surtout, ils étaient toujours préparés.

Mais il aurait dû savoir que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs, des histoires via le bouche-à-oreille entre les directeurs de différentes institutions concernant une famille maudite grandissante, quelque part dans le Michigan. La **famille Loud**.

Il avait toujours pensé que ces rumeurs étaient des exagérations, des images floues des pires expériences de ces personnes avec la clientèle, condensées en une grande famille imaginaire. Mais quand il reçut le nom du gagnant du Tournoi National de Sabres & Cyborgs qui avait choisi son établissement pour s'y relaxer, la réalité lui frappa son visage parfaitement rasé.

 _Ils existaient._

Mais l'homme ne stationna pas immédiatement en mode panique (* _ _Rimshot*__ ). Il pouffa même d'amusement ce jour-là. Donc ils existaient, et alors ? Il avait déjà géré des groupes de plus de treize personnes. Tiens, son hôtel avait connu un mariage de 70 invités, et y avait survécu sans perdre un cheveu. Peu importe ce dont ces 'Loud' étaient capables, il les attendait. Car comme toujours, il s'y serait **préparé**.

...

Il n'était pas préparé.

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'ils étaient là, et l'hôtel avait connu plus de catastrophes en ce cours laps de temps que depuis les deux années précédentes.

Des paniers de basket cassés, des amplis stéréo grillées, des seaux d'eau tombant aléatoirement sur des personnes (parfois _à l'extérieur_ ), des témoignages d'une fille solitaire apparaissant et disparaissant au hasard dans les couloirs, des gribouillages et des notes en bas des pages de certains bouquins, des batailles de bains de boue, la spa toujours réservée, d'immondes odeurs...

Et vous n'aviez pas intérêt à lui parler des buffets-à-volonté. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, ils s'étaient vraiment retrouvés en pénurie de nourriture. Dix cuisiniers, et ils étaient en **pénurie**.

C'était un cauchemar, et un dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller, même s'il essayait. Son hôtel était connu pour faire face à toutes les sortes de calamités avec expertise, et le slogan ' _Le Client a toujours raison_ ' était pratiquement imprimé dans les veines du personnel. De ce fait, leur en refuser l'accès aurait été la seule vilaine tache sur un parcours sans faute de 15 ans ! De plus, ils n'avaient techniquement blessé sérieusement personne. Pas encore.

Enfin, peut-être son propre dos qui se voûtait de désespoir depuis deux jours. Mais ça comptait à peine.

Cependant, une pensée frappa ensuite l'homme malheureux. Et si c'était un nouveau défi que lui lançait la vie ? Pour qu'il prenne des décisions auxquelles il n'avait jamais songé auparavant ? Samuel se releva, soulevant enfin sa tête de la flaque de larmes sur son bureau. Le temps des pleurs était terminé ! Il n'allait pas être effrayé par une famille de hooligans, il allait les conquérir comme il avait conquis le cœur de milliers de clients avec les valeurs et le service de sa station de vacances ! PARCE QU'IL ÉTAIT-

"Hum, monsieur ?" dit le réceptionniste en entrant dans le bureau du directeur. "De nouveaux problèmes sont survenus. Le sol du troisième étage a été ciré jusqu'à un niveau dangereux de glissade, deux serveurs ont littéralement été expulsés par le concert de ce soir, et le Chef Louis s'est enfermé dans le placard du concierge, et refuse d'en sortir. Il pleure dedans depuis le moment où quelqu'un lui a dit combien de jours la famille Loud allait rester dans cet hôtel."

La surface en bois du bureau n'allait pas se sentir seule plus longtemps, car il y écrasa son visage exactement au même endroit, résumant son chagrin. Il se rappelait aussi qu'ils allaient encore rester pendant _onze_ jours. Sa misère ne faisait que commencer.

La seule chose qui lui permettait au moins d'aller de l'avant était cette randonnée en haut de la montage qu'allaient faire les Loud le lendemain. Ils allaient passer une nuit là-haut, loin de lui et de son précieux hôtel. Ils allaient revenir, mais il allait au moins dormir en paix pendant une nuit, sans se sentir obligé de repenser à cette famille maudite.

Samuel resongea à ce mot. _Maudite_. Ce n'était pas un homme superstitieux, et il pensa que ce vœu pieux était peut-être un tantinet cruel.

Et pourtant, une partie de son esprit continuait de prier. _Prier pour que la légende du Mont Ebott s'avère vraie..._

* * *

La lune s'élevait dans le ciel, et à l'étage de la Suite Royale, la fête battait son plein pour les enfants Loud, qui étaient tous en pyjama. Tandis que leurs parents étaient descendus boire un verre de vin ou deux, les enfants furent laissés à l'intérieur de l'immense chambre, qui était suffisamment grande pour les regrouper ensemble dans la même pièce, pendant que leurs parents occupaient une chambre séparée. Certains se plaignirent de ne pas avoir aussi une chambre à eux, mais ils s'y conformèrent assez vite, sans échapper à quelques bagarres bien entendu.

Lori achevait sa conversation d'une heure avec Bobby, gloussant mémorablement au poème du garçon concernant sa beauté.

Leni bataillait avec la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, déterminée à percer les secrets de la conception du mystique 'nœud'.

Luna divertissait Lily, en lui interprétant une version rock de Trois Petits Chatons, au plus grand plaisir de la bambine.

Luan lisait avec satisfaction un livre intitulé ' _Comment faire de Halloween un Halolween en 28 étapes à se tordre de rire_ ', ses lunettes de lecture fantaisistes sur son nez.

Lola était occupée à mâcher un fondant au chocolat fait-maison, ne se souciant pas des taches de saleté qu'elle faisait sur elle. Au diable les bonnes manières, elle avait du chocolat !

Lisa et Lucy participaient à une partie d'échecs. Le jeune génie avait besoin de perfectionner ses stratégies, et Lucy ne pépiait pas un mot en perdant ses pions noirs, partie après partie.

"Tu sais, je considère que tu as une intelligence moyenne un brin supérieure pour ta tranche d'âge, et je t'ai déjà vu jouer à ce jeu auparavant. Donc pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te défendre face à mes assauts ?" demanda Lisa, déjà à sa 14ème victoire d'affilée.

"J'aime juste voir mes pions être emportés." admit Lucy de sa voix monotone. "Nous sommes tous les pions de l'impitoyable jeu qu'est la vie. Et nous seront **tous** emportés un jour ou l'autre."

Lisa fixa simplement sa sœur, lui retournant son regard stoïque. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la caméra. "Et on dit que je suis la plus rationnelle."

Enfin, Lynn, Lana et Lincoln étaient engagés dans une bataille d'oreillers, sautant sur le lit triple tandis que des plumes virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Lynn était un maître féroce dans l'art du lancer d'oreiller, mais Lincoln savait bien se défendre, et Lana avait quelques atouts dans les manches de son pyjama.

Esquivant un autre oreiller, Lincoln se tourna vers la caméra. "Bon, je dirais que tout le monde apprécie ce voyage jusque-là. Enfin, peut-être pas le personnel. Ni les autres clients. Hey, j'y peux rien si j'adore tant glisser sur du sol ciré !" Il pivota, et donna un coup d'oreiller retourné à une Lana bondissante, la faisant rouler jusqu'à Lynn, et heurter les chaussettes de l'athlète dans le processus. "Dans tous les cas, notre séjour a été génial. Mais demain, ça sera encore mieux. Parce que demain, je vais peut-être enfin voir-"

 _ _POMF !__

Le monologue de Lincoln fut interrompu par une double salve de tissu rembourré s'écrasant sur son visage, le faisant tomber du lit. "Hey grand frère ! Moins de réflexion, plus de coton !" cria Lana, rigolant avec Lynn.

"Joli tir les filles. Et désolé, je repensais juste à demain, c'est tout." s'excusa le frère.

"Tu veux parler de cette excursion pour aller camper en haut de la montagne dont tu as parlé toute la semaine ?" dit Lynn en levant un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial d'ailleurs ?"

"Je me posais la même question." sortit Lucy, faisant sursauter Lincoln de frayeur.

"Ouais, moi aussi. Je veux dire, tu en fais tellement une _montagne_. Hahaha, vous avez compris ?" rit Luan.

"En fait, il y a une meilleure question à poser." intervint Lori, qui venait de terminer sa conversation mielleuse. "Pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici en premier lieu ? Tu aurais pu choisir d'aller à Lacto World en Virginie, ou à San Diego où il y a cette énorme convention _Ace Savvy_ qui se déroule en ce moment, et pourtant tu as choisi de venir ici. Pourquoi ça ?" demanda la blonde avec une sincère curiosité.

Toutes les sœurs entouraient désormais Lincoln, toutes se posant la même question. Le garçon pacifia rapidement la foule. "Eh bien, c'est en quelque sorte une longue histoire. D'abord, installons-nous confortablement."

En peu de temps, toutes les filles s'assirent en cercle sur le large lit, toutes vraisemblablement curieuses de connaître l'histoire de leur frère. Les lumières de la pièce furent atténuées, afin d'instaurer une atmosphère au cas où les mots de Lincoln s'avéraient croyables.

"Parfait." prêcha-t-il. "Tout ce qui manque est un feu de camp, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit possible."

"Genre, pourquoi pas ?" demanda innocemment Leni.

"Car, Leni, il n'est pas nécessaire d'ajouter 'Pyromanie' à notre liste d'infâmes actions qui vont à l'encontre de cet établissement." expliqua Lisa.

"Pi-Romanie ? Mais je croyais qu'on était en Louisiane." dit la fille aux cheveux blond clair, confuse. Lisa soupira simplement. Triste de dire qu'elle s'y était désormais habituée.

"Ne vous en faites pas, je gère." décompressa Luna, sortant son portable et sélectionnant une appli spéciale. Là, elle fit défiler un briquet, une allumette, un lance-flammes, une Princesse des Flammes, et valida finalement une image d'un feu de camp, avec des sons de crépitements.

Lincoln sourit d'admiration. "Impressionnant..."

"Tu l'as dit frangin." dit Luna, échangeant un check avec le garçon à l'habit orange, et posant son portable au milieu du cercle humain, la faible lumière couleur ambre du feu se reflétant sur le visage de tous les frère et sœurs.

Maintenant sûr que tout était en place, Lincoln racla sa gorge pour attirer toute l'attention.

" _Cette histoire débute en des temps immémoriaux._ " commença Lincoln avec une voix de narrateur. " _Il est dit qu'il y a bien longtemps, deux races régnaient sur le monde : les Humains et les Monstres. Les deux races coexistaient pacifiquement et en parfaite harmonie. Les humains apportaient la force et la volonté, tandis que les monstres amenaient la cohésion et la magie. Les deux races connurent une ère de prospérité, et tous souhaitaient qu'elle dure éternellement. Mais, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas._ " Il fit une petite pause pour l'effet dramatique.

" _Un jour, une guerre éclata entre les deux races, la raison de ce combat s'étant perdue au fil du temps. Ce que l'on sait est qu'après une longue et fastidieuse bataille, les humains furent victorieux. Mais au lieu d'en finir avec les monstres restants, ils éprouvèrent de la pitié. De ce fait, les monstres furent emmenés de force dans et sous la montagne, leur nouvelle maison et prison. Et pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstre ne puisse s'échapper, sept des plus grands mages humains érigèrent une barrière magique pour sceller les monstres sous terre. Il fut demandé aux humains de se tenir éloignés de la montagne, mais comme les monstres avaient disparu, la magie en fit de même. La véritable raison fut progressivement oubliée, et l'avertissement devint une légende, car on raconte que ceux qui escaladent le **Mt. Ebott** ne reviennent jamais._"

À ce moment-là, la plupart des sœurs ne pouvaient que lever les yeux au ciel d'enjouement ou de fatigue. Leur frère était de nouveau piégé dans ses propres petites fantaisies et légendes, comme avec la 'véritable raison' pour laquelle les chaussettes gauches continuaient de disparaître. Les seules qui n'agissaient pas ainsi étaient Lily, qui continuait de sourire distraitement, et Lucy, qui se trouvait intéressée par le sujet de la légende.

"Donc c'est pour ça que tu as voulu venir ici ? Pour un stupide conte de fée vague ?" demanda brutalement Lori.

Mais Lincoln ne fut pas dissuadé du tout. "Ah~, mais c'est là que tu te trompes, ma chère sœur. Non seulement ce conte n'est pas stupide - je veux dire, t'as pas trouvé plus rude ? - mais en plus ça ne s'arrête pas là. Ce n'était que pour préparer le terrain pour la partie intéressante." dit mystérieusement le frère, frottant ses mains en voyant les yeux de ses sœurs s'écarquiller, lui indiquant qu'il avait de nouveau leur attention. Ainsi, la narration se poursuivit.

" _Il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que cette histoire soit en partie oubliée, il y avait un petit village. Le mystère entourait cet endroit, car les habitants se tenaient à l'écart du reste du monde, un peu comme les Amish, mais en moins sympas. Bien qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial à dire concernant le village, il y avait cet enfant qui un jour décida d'escalader le tristement célèbre Mont Ebott. 'Pourquoi ?' était la question que tout le monde se posait, mais la seule chose de sûre était que le jeune enfant n'était pas revenu. Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois, mais l'enfant ne réapparut simplement pas._ " Le visage de Lincoln gagna un sourire sournois. " _Jusqu'à un jour fatidique._ "

Une aura de malveillance se fit sentir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les filles commençaient à remuer à leurs places, certaines déglutissant d'appréhension, et d'autres sentant un long filet de sueur descendre le long de leur cou. Leni se tenait à sa grande sœur par sécurité, n'aimant pas du tout où tout cela menait.

" _Ce jour-là était comme n'importe quel autre jour ensoleillé pour le petit village. Mais soudainement, des cris d'effroi résonnèrent parmi les villageois, car ils étaient témoins d'une scène véritablement horrifiante. Plusieurs mois après qu'il ait disparu, l'enfant fut revenu au village, mais pas entièrement. Allongé sur un lit de fleurs dorées, fierté du village, il y avait le **corps sans vie** de l'enfant._" Des dents commencèrent à claquer, et les filles se collèrent un peu plus pour se rassurer. Lincoln continua malgré tout. " _Oh, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, car voyez-vous, le corps n'était pas le seul présent. Non, quelque chose, oserai-je dire **quelqu'un** , l'avait ramené. Mais pourquoi aucun des villageois n'a posé de question à cette personne ?_" Lincoln fit une autre pause, et attrapa lentement quelque chose dans son dos. " _Parce que **VO**_ _ **IL** **À**_ _CE QU'ILS ONT VU !_ "

Lincoln sortit une feuille de papier de derrière lui, se révélant être un dessin, et toutes les filles haletèrent de choc et d'effroi quand elles le virent dans la lumière du feu de camp digital.

Cela ressemblait à une chèvre anthropomorphique avec de la fourrure blanche rebelle, de longues oreilles, une étrange tenue, et de longues cornes taillées comme celles d'un démon. Ses yeux étaient intégralement noirs, à l'exception des deux iris rouges sang qui brûlaient comme les flammes de l'Enfer-même, avec des lignes ébènes descendant de son museau. Sa bouche était figée en un grognement, révélant une langue salivante et une rangée de dents affûtées comme des lames de rasoir. Ses longues griffes semblaient sur le point de déchirer quelqu'un en morceaux sanglants.

D'une manière générale, ce dessin était un condensé de cauchemars, et c'était ce que pensaient les sœurs Loud tremblantes, qui s'imaginaient déjà pourchassées par l'abominable chèvre cette nuit dans leurs rêves. Elles reculèrent la tête chaque fois que le dessin fut tourné vers leur direction générale, sentant son regard percer leurs âmes.

" _Oui, effrayant n'est-ce pas ?_ " dit Lincoln en plissant les yeux. " _Mais les villageois, toujours frappés d'horreur, décidèrent à la place de prendre leur courage à deux mains, et attaquèrent la bête. Des flèches et des lances furent tirées, des fourches et des épées transpercèrent sans relâche le monstre. La créature gronda et pesta, mais n'eut aucune chance d'attaquer. Après avoir tout donné, les villageois reculèrent. Le monstre était blessé, mais certainement pas mort. La partie la plus bizarre de toutes ? Il leur_ sourit _. C'était sinistre, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Et sans un mot, le monstre prit le corps de l'enfant dans ses bras, se retourna, et repartit en direction de la montagne, conservant son sourire cryptique tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'horizon._ "

Lincoln reposa le dessin, et voyant ses sœurs carrément terrifiées, décida de conclure son petit conte. " _Cela s'est passé il y a bien des années. Mais pourtant, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée. L'avertissement refit surface avec cet événement, mais ça n'arrêta pas certaines personnes d'essayer de visiter la montagne. Et alors que la plupart d'entre eux en sont revenus, ce n'est pas le cas de quelques enfants, **six** pour être précis. Pas le moindre indice n'a été trouvé concernant leurs disparitions, ils se sont simplement volatilisés._

 _Il est dit qu'ils ont trouvé une grotte particulière, creusée dans la montagne, et que si vous écoutez attentivement, vous pouvez toujours entendre les cris d'appel à l'aide des enfants depuis l'intérieur de la grotte... et les grattements de la monstrueuse chèvre qui y habite toujours..."_

"MEEEEEEEH !" bêla soudainement Lynn, faisant fortement hurler les autres de terreur absolue. Une fois qu'ils se sont calmés, ils fixèrent tous furieusement la sportive, qui se roulait sur le matelas de rire. "HAHAHAHA ! Oh la vache, vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! J'ai même vu tes yeux, Lucy !" Elle fut rapidement tue par une avalanche d'oreillers et de coussins, l'enterrant vivante. "Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour les gars." résonna sa voix étouffée.

Lori attendit que son cœur arrête de battre aussi vite que Luna pendant ses solos de batterie, avant d'essayer de calmer une Leni frappée d'horreur qui compressait son corps. Elle y arriva finalement, avec l'aide collective et rassurante de Luan et de Luna, puis se tourna vers son frère.

"Je dois l'admettre Lincoln, c'était une assez bonne histoire. Elle m'a _presque_ fait peur." dit l'aînée avec une fierté bornée. Sa façade fut momentanément brisée quand les jumelles firent un bêlement collectif, ce qui poussa Lori à lâcher un petit cri aigu, avant de pousser furieusement le duo ricanant hors du lit. Elle regagna instantanément son calme. "Mais sérieux, tu crois vraiment à toutes ces idioties ? C'est clairement une histoire inventée par les gens du coin pour attirer les touristes naïfs afin qu'ils leur achètent toute leur camelote."

"En fait, notre frère n'a pas complètement tort." interrompit Lisa. Tout le monde regarda le petit génie comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. "Pourquoi tout ce contact visuel soudain ?"

" _Tu_ le crois ? Toi, la fille qui a arrêté de croire à la Petite Souris à 2 ans ?" demanda Lori d'ahurissement.

"Un instant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit." répondit Lisa en faisant 'tsk tsk'. "J'ai dit qu'il n'avait pas _complètement_ tort. Je ne dis certainement pas que je crois à ces histoires excentriques à propos de monstres et de magie. Comme tu l'as dit, ce ne sont que des balivernes enfantines, simplement trop ridicules pour la femme scientifique que je suis." Elle réajusta fièrement ses lunettes. "Mais il y a un point de vrai dans son histoire."

"Lequel ?" demanda Lynn, encore dans les vapes suite au coussin-mageddon qu'elle venait de recevoir.

"Celui concernant les enfants disparus." Cela déclencha des halètements de la part de l'audience. "Au cours du siècle dernier, six enfants ont bel et bien disparu sans laisser le moindre vestige de leur passage, et tous ont effectivement mentionnés quelque chose à propos d'une certaine caverne taillée dans le modeste pic avant leurs disparitions. Pour citer notre seul et unique frère, ils escaladèrent le Mt. Ebott, et ne revinrent jamais."

"Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit." jubila Lincoln devant Lori, qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

"Oh s'il te plaît. Ce n'est qu'une stupide coïncidence exagérée."

"Je ne sais pas Lori. Tu devrais faire gaffe, ce genre de pensée peut te mener à des ennuis plein _l'Ebott_ , hahaha !" craqua Luan, faisant grogner les autres.

"J'ai personnellement aimé la partie concernant le monstre-chèvre. Le feu dans ses yeux est comparable à la froideur de ceux de mon cher Edwin." marmonna Lucy, observant le dessin.

"Eh bien c'est cool et tout, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes accomplir avec toutes ces infos ?" demanda Lola, les mains sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis content que tu demandes !" chanta Lincoln, montrant une carte à ses sœurs. "Voyez-vous, il se trouve que les terrains de camping dans la montagne suggérés par l'hôtel sont situés juste à côté de là où la fameuse grotte est supposée être. Et moi, Lincoln Loud, enthousiaste du paranormal, je vais la prendre en photo !" Son expression d'excitation devint ensuite un peu plus honteuse. "Du coup, je voulais vous demander les filles si ça vous dirait de me rejoindre pour la photo ?"

Lola souffla. "Ouais, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Maudite ou pas, il est hors de question que je mette un orteil sortant d'une pédicure parfaite à l'intérieur d'une grotte dégoûtante."

Lincoln arqua un sourcil. "À l'intérieur ? Je ne vais pas à l'intérieur, je veux prendre une photo de l'entrée de la grotte. Je suis peut-être brave et enthousiaste, mais je ne suis pas fou."

"Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous, brother ?" demanda Luna.

"Eh bien... je pensais juste que la photo aurait été bien meilleure si vous étiez toutes dessus." admit Lincoln en rougissant, conscient d'à quel point cela devait sonner ringard.

Les filles se raidirent, mais sentirent leurs cœurs se réchauffer. Il l'ignorait peut-être, mais Lincoln savait comment les prendre par les sentiments. De plus, elles sentirent que cela pouvait être un bon moyen de lui rendre sa gentillesse. Elles n'auraient jamais pu venir dans cette somptueuse station de vacances s'il n'avait pas choisi de partager sa victoire avec elles.

Lori soupira, et pourtant sourit en même temps. "Oh très bien, on va prendre cette photo avec toi. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire." dit-elle, ce à quoi les autres hochèrent la tête.

Lincoln haleta de joie, et bondit sur ses sœurs, qui lui retournèrent le câlin. Juste un petit moment de pure tendresse entre les frère et sœurs Loud.

Cela fut seulement interrompu par des bâillements à l'unisson, ce qui les fit un peu glousser. "Eh ben, je suis morte. On ferait mieux d'aller pioncer avant de prendre la route demain matin." dit Lana, sentant la fatigue envahir son petit corps.

"Ouais, j'ai, genre, trois douches à prendre avant qu'on parte !" dit Leni, levant un certain nombre de doigts pour le prouver. Luna en baissa judicieusement un pour arriver au nombre exact, ce qui fit sourire innocemment la bonde.

Et ainsi, après s'être brossés les dents, avoir utilisé du fil dentaire, s'être rincés le visage, avoir forcé Lana à faire toutes ces nécessités hygiéniques, avoir embrassé leurs parents et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, les enfants Loud s'amenèrent eux-mêmes au lit, et tombèrent de sommeil. Durant la nuit, leurs rêves semblaient tous tourner au fantasy, essayant d'échapper au terrifiant homme-chèvre, et imaginant ce à quoi tous ces monstres de fables pouvaient ressembler.

 _Bien que bientôt, ces créatures ne seraient plus seulement de fables..._

* * *

Les choses s'enchaînèrent assez vite à partir de là. La famille engloutit rapidement son petit-déjeuner, n'y allant certainement de main morte sur la sauce au chocolat. Puis ils se rafraîchirent, et organisèrent leurs affaires pour la petite excursion.

Après cela, les parents Loud prirent la carte, et allèrent au point de vente d'équipement. Cette partie aurait pu s'éterniser, s'il n'y avait pas le personnel _vraiment_ dynamique de la station qui avait été _suffisamment aimable_ pour leur offrir de très grosses baisses de prix, _réduisant_ grandement le temps supplémentaire à l'hôtel. Rita et Lynn Sr. trouvèrent cela légèrement bizarre, mais qui étaient-ils pour refuser quelques économies ?

Quoique la famille pouvait jurer avoir entendu de la Rumba commencer à émaner de l'hôtel à l'instant où ils en sortirent.

Le parcours jusqu'en haut de la montagne fut plutôt plaisant. Même s'il y eut quelques cris, comme lorsque Lana faillit croquer des baies sauvages, dont l'analyse de Lisa révéla qu'elles avaient des propriétés diarrhéiques, et que leur consommatrice n'aurait plus été capable de s'asseoir pour les deux semaines suivantes. Lana aimait s'asseoir, donc elle bouda judicieusement les baies.

Luan eut un léger différent avec quelques ratons-laveur, après avoir fait une très mauvaise vanne à propos de leurs rayures. Les ratons-laveur aimaient apparemment leurs rayures, vu la façon dont ils l'attaquèrent violemment.

Lynn apprit également que la constitution minérale du Mt. Ebott était bien plus solide que les autres, après avoir parié qu'elle pouvait fendre une pierre avec un bon coup de pied. Lynn avait gagné de la sagesse et un pied endolori, tandis que Lola avait gagné cinq dollars.

Mais il y eut aussi quelques bonnes surprises, comme le fait que le réseau passait parfaitement au Mt. Ebott, permettant à Lori de textoter avec Bobby à n'importe quel moment sans interruption. Cela mit l'aînée de très bonne humeur.

Lisa s'en donnait aussi à cœur joie, notant avec enthousiasme toutes ses découvertes concernant la faune et la flore de l'Ebott dans son carnet, qui devint rapidement rempli d'encre noire. Des pissenlits rouges ? Des marmottes de soixante centimètres de long ? Des oiseaux moqueurs brillant dans le noir !? Le petit génie se surprenait elle-même avec le rire enfantin qu'elle lâchait aléatoirement.

N'importe quelle parcelle d'herbes semblait satisfaire Lily, qui s'y roulait, colorant sa couche et elle-même d'une légère nuance de vert. Lucy utilisait par ailleurs la nature à son avantage, trouvant en vérité beaucoup d'endroits ombragés pour y marcher, évitant le harcèlement constant du soleil.

Au cours de leur périple, la famille errante trouva même un lac pour s'y reposer. Les enfants ne purent résister à l'envie d'y plonger, et tous se parèrent des maillots et shorts de bain que Lola avait pris pour tout le monde ("Qui c'est qui emmène trop d'affaires maintenant, hein !?"). Dans l'eau, Leni assuma ce qu'elle avait accepté comme étant sa deuxième identité. Il n'y avait plus de Leni à ce moment-là, seulement le mystérieux et totalement étonnant _Polo_.

Une fois la nuit venue, la famille s'arrêta aux terrains de camping préfixés, cuisant quelques burgers sur le mini-grill loué, et caramélisant des marshmallows comme le voulait la tradition autour du feu de camp. Un vrai cette fois ! Luna était heureuse de prendre des demandes, rockant avec cette guitare acoustique comme si c'était une vraie Stratocaster. Qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait jouer une version aussi passionnée et électrisante de Elle descend de la montagne à cheval ?

Après toute cette excitation, les Loud allèrent se coucher, chaque paire habituelle de colocataires sous des tentes deux places, et Lincoln à l'intérieur d'une simple étroite. Il choisit celle-ci car elle lui rappelait son placard-transformé-en-chambre. Mais bien qu'elle était assez confortable, le garçon aux dents de lapin trouva difficilement le sommeil, songeant avec enthousiasme au jour suivant, mais y parvint après avoir pensé qu'il allait devoir rester éveillé le lendemain s'il voulait trouver l'entrée de cette grotte.

 _Mais ils allaient tous trouver bien plus le jour suivant..._

* * *

La nuit laissait progressivement place à l'aurore, et les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent la fière et mystérieuse montagne. Les rayons jouèrent aussi le rôle de réveil immédiat pour Lincoln, car ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'excitation faisant bouillonner son flux sanguin. ' _C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui, C'EST AUJOURD'HUI !_ ' pensait le garçon. Il attrapa immédiatement ses vêtements, son équipement photo, et était prêt à partir.

Enfin, _i_ _l_ l'était dans tous les cas. Sauf pour ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Son premier arrêt le plus logique fut la tente de Lori. Seule elle pouvait l'aider à faire se lever le reste des sœurs sans réveiller leurs parents. Il avait juste à la réveiller en premier.

Lincoln pencha sa tête à l'intérieur de la tente. Leni était confortablement enroulée dans son sac de couchage à froufrous fait-maison, son masque de sommeil placé sur son visage assoupi. Idem pour Lori, qui dormait dans un sac de couchage plus ordinaire, mais néanmoins plus confortable, cependant elle semblait très... occupée à cet instant.

"Zzz... oui Bobby, je vais manger tes abdos en chocolat... si musculairement délicieux..." saliva Lori, avant de prendre une bouchée de son oreiller. C'était véritablement gênant à regarder pour Lincoln, mais il les avait déjà vu s'embrasser tellement de fois, que cela ne le mettait qu'à moitié mal à l'aise désormais.

"J'ai pas le temps pour ça. Désolé Lori, mais l'heure du casse-croûte est terminée." marmonna Lincoln. Avec un bâton, il commença à tapoter le pied de Lori. "Psst, Lori." La fille grommela quelque chose d'incohérent pendant un instant, puis se remit à ronger son oreiller. "Lori. Réveille-toi, on doit y aller."

"Mmgh... guoi ?" dit Lori dans les vapes. Cela lui prit un petit moment pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle cracha finalement le doux rectangle blanc qui n'était pas du chocolat. Elle regarda dehors, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le ciel rougeâtre. "Urgh, as-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est là maintenant ?"

"Six heures et demi. L'heure à laquelle on s'était tous mis d'accord pour aller chercher la grotte avant que Papa et Maman ne se lèvent, vu comment il est peu recommandé de s'en approcher." dit Lincoln avec un large sourire.

"Je n'ai littéralement jamais accepté une chose pareille." répondit Lori.

Le visage de Lincoln devint inexpressif. "Euh, si tu l'as fait. Vous l'avez toutes fait, je vous ai enregistré pour des preuves ultérieures. Tu l'as même noté sur ton portable."

Lori attrapa son précieux appareil de communication, et regarda dans son appli Bloc-note. À sa grande frustration, ça y était effectivement marqué. Mais l'aînée Loud n'était pas encore à court d'idées, et décida d'utiliser, comme dernière tentative, le dernier atout de sa manche.

"Mais est-ce qu'on est obligé ?" gémit Lori, un peu comme sa sœur obsédée par le rose. Elle fit même le coup de la lève inférieure tremblante avec les yeux humides de chiots de la mignonitude ultime !

Mais malheureusement, cela n'eut aucun effet sur Lincoln, qui fronça simplement les sourcils.

Lori s'effondra sur son oreiller en signe de défaite et frotta ses tempes. "Pourquoi je continue de faire des promesses ?" marmonna Lori à elle-même, avant de se tourner vers son frère. "Très bien, allons prendre ta photo débile, pour que je puisse littéralement finir ma nuit."

Le visage de Lincoln s'illumina immédiatement, et il fit un câlin à sa grande sœur. "Oui ! Merci Lori, t'es la meilleure !" s'exclama le garçon, avant de filer pour aller chercher quelques-unes de ses autres sœurs faciles à réveiller.

Lori cligna des yeux face à ce qui venait de se passer, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. "Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je continue d'en faire..." Elle secoua sa tête, et alla réveiller Leni.

* * *

Bientôt, tout le groupe était levé. Enfin, levé de leurs lits, pour dire vrai. Les plus jeunes furent autorisées à dormir paisiblement quelques minutes de plus, même Lisa. "Zzz... bien sûr M. Freud, je prendrai volontiers un autre container cylindrique de cacao chaud pendant que nous discutons de votre théorie sur le conscient..." divaguait le petit génie, confortablement installé dans les bras de Luna.

Comme pour le reste, Lincoln était évidemment debout et prêt. Lucy, restant la personne nocturne qu'elle était, prit le réveil assez bien. Bien pour Lucy en tout cas. Luna et Luan le prirent plutôt bien aussi, mais avaient toujours les yeux cernés. Leni était toujours à moitié endormie, faisant de Lori sa canne humaine pour pas qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. La blonde aînée était ainsi coincée entre Leni agrippée à son épaule, et Lana ronflant dans ses bras.

Lynn fut la plus ronchonne à réveiller, grognant quelques méchancetés qu'elle n'avait entendu qu'entre joueurs de hockey, mais suffisamment doucement pour que personne ne les remarque. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que Lily, dans ses bras, entende ces mots dans son sommeil, et en fasse par la suite ses propres mots. "Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas loin ?" grommela l'athlète à son frère.

"Ouaip ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire est de suivre cette carte, et on y sera un rien de temps !" promit Lincoln, tenant la dite carte. Il guida à travers une zone boueuse au hasard, et les autres le suivirent.

"Eh ben, on peut dire qu'on va le _suivre_." dit Luan d'une voix monotone, tenant fermement Lola.

Luna leva un sourcil à sa colocataire comique. "Euh, je l'ai pas compris celle-là." dit la fille aux habits violets, confuse.

"C'est trop tôt pour des blagues, c'est ça qu'il faut comprendre." fut sa répartie émoussée et fatiguée.

La randonnée qui suivit fut principalement silencieuse. Une à une, les plus jeunes sœurs (et Leni) se réveillèrent, soulageant les plus âgées du poids supplémentaire. Quoiqu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être contrarié, avec l'air qui était frais et vivifiant, et le chemin dénué de buisson épineux, de pont en bois, ou d'autre obstacle stéréotype de chasse aux trésors.

Après dix minutes de marche cependant, des plaintes commencèrent à s'élever. "Est-ce qu'on y est ? Je veux retourner dormir." se plaignit Lola. "J'étais en train d'être sauvée d'un ogre répugnant par le Prince de mes rêves."

"Ouais, et j'étais en train d'aider un ogre à faire souffrir un prince snobinard. Ce nullos ne m'a pas vu venir de ce buisson." gloussa Lana avec un soupçon de malice.

"Si on n'est pas arrivés dans cinq minutes, je repars." dit Lori, qui en avait aussi marre.

"Aww, mais Lincoln a l'air tellement heureux. Regardez-le." remarqua Leni en indiquant son frère.

Le visage de Lincoln avait en effet l'air être au summum de la joie, ses iris étincelants noircissant le blanc de ses yeux, et sa bouche formant un immense sourire qu'elles n'avaient plus vu depuis la fois où il avait trouvé un exemplaire du _Ace Savvy #24_ en parfait état, plusieurs mois auparavant.

En fait, un autre détail qu'elles remarquèrent rapidement fut le fait qu'il s'était arrêté juste après avoir passé un gros buisson. "Euh, Lincoln ? Pourquoi tu t'es carrément arrêté là ?" demanda Lori.

"On y est." murmura Lincoln, une certaine excitation perceptible dans sa voix et via les légers tremblements de son corps.

Les sœurs se regardèrent les unes les autres pendant un instant, puis regardèrent devant elles. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent collectivement face à ce qu'elles voyaient.

"Whoa..." soufflèrent-elles toutes.

'Whoa' était en effet le bon mot. L'entrée de la grotte était colossale, facilement quatre mètres de haut pour cinq de large. L'intérieur fut en grande partie bloqué par des panneaux en bois qui avaient été ajoutés il y a pas mal de temps, avec certains où l'on pouvait encore lire clairement 'DÉFENSE D'ENTRER'. Les planches avaient cependant l'air de perdre leur duel face au temps, avec une ou deux pourries qui étaient déjà tombées. Cela créait un petit trou depuis lequel on pouvait avoir une vue claire sur l'intérieur. Enfin, une vue claire sur l'obscurité la plus totale, en vérité.

Le détail le plus impressionnant cependant devait être ce que la nature avait sculpté tout autour. Deux grands trous circulaires vides et une rangée de stalactites sur la moitié supérieure, donnaient à la grotte l'apparence de la gueule d'un monstre, prêt à engloutir tout ce qui entrait.

"C'est même plus cool que je ne l'avais imaginé." dit Lincoln, lâchant une larme. "Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, les filles ?"

Les sœurs continuaient d'observer pendant un moment, mais revinrent d'elles-mêmes à la réalité. "C'est... pour le moins impressionnant." admit Lori.

"Je dois dire, les performances géologiques de la nature peuvent être assez stupéfiantes, même à une plus petite échelle." ajouta Lisa.

"Okay, je dois l'admettre, c'est en fait assez cool." dit Lynn, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à quelque chose de ce calibre.

"Je sais pas vrai ? Regardez-moi toutes ces dents pointues, prêtes à plonger sur leur prochain casse-dalle." s'extasia le garçon manqué à la casquette rouge.

"Les panneaux en bois sont une belle touche également. Cela s'ajoute vraiment bien à l'ambiance effrayante et surnaturelle." dit Lucy en esquissant un sourire.

"Eh ben, je sais à quoi va ressembler ma prochaine pochette d'album." sourit Luna.

"Super, mais on va la prendre cette photo ou quoi ?" s'énerva Lola qui, bien que tout aussi impressionnée, voulait qu'ils se dépêchent afin d'être de nouveau autorisée à dormir.

Lincoln, qui s'était perdu avec son fanboy intérieur, fut ramené à la réalité par la mention de son objectif ultime. "Ah oui, merci Lola. Très bien, tout le monde devant la grotte. Souriez juste comme on l'a fait pour le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire de Papa et Maman."

"Quel sourire ? Celui dont on a fini par s'ennuyer, ou celui avec ces horribles pulls de Noël ?" demanda Luan, se remémorant le dernier avec un froncement de sourcils. Dire qu'elle avait failli perdre ses lunettes ce jour-là, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. (* _ _Rimshot__ *)

"Euh, le premier. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je règle bien le retardateur cette fois." assura Lincoln, ne voulant pas réitérer cet incident. Il adorait toujours cette photo familiale chaotique qu'il avait prise, mais il souhaitait en avoir une bien et naturelle cette fois-ci. "Okay, j'ajuste l'angle un petit peu sur la droite, et... c'est bon !"

Il courut auprès de ces sœurs, et se tint au milieu du groupe, tout comme la fois précédente. "Okay tout le monde, dites cheese."

"CHEESE !" dirent les frère et sœurs à l'unisson, ne s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent le click et virent le flash. Les sœurs commencèrent à discuter entre elles à propos de la photo, tandis que Lincoln alla retirer son appareil photo du trépied. Cinq secondes plus tard, l'encre noire laissa place à la photo elle-même.

Lincoln sourit à la photo. Il était là, entre toutes ses sœurs, avec la grotte pour parfait arrière-plan. Chaque centimètre de la face rocheuse était précisément centré à l'intérieur du cadre, et la faible lumière du soleil se reflétait parfaitement sur la figure des humains.

"Elle est bonne !" annonça Lincoln. Des acclamations s'élevèrent, la plupart de joie de pouvoir retourner au lit. Mais alors que tout semblait bien et terminé, un détail attira l'œil attentif du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ou plutôt, une _absence_ de détail. "Attendez non, il y a un problème les filles. Lily n'est pas sur la photo."

Les filles firent "aww..." de déception, et quelques cailloux furent éjectés par coup de pied à la perspective de devoir refaire la photo encore une fois, juste parce que Lily n'y était pas.

Mais en fait, cela amena lentement une pensée jusque dans l'esprit des jeunes. Lincoln l'exprima soudainement, la peur s'instaurant lentement dans sa voix. "Les filles... où _est_ Lily ?"

"Lynn, tu n'étais pas supposée la tenir ?" accusa Lola, bien que tout aussi préoccupée que les autres.

"Mais je l'ai passé à Luan quand c'était le moment de prendre la photo !" répondit Lynn en panique.

"Ne m'accuse pas si tu n'as pas de preuve photo. Héhé, vous avez compris ?" plaisanta Luan, bien qu'elle se fit immédiatement plus petite sous le regard méprisant des autres. "Je blague quand je panique. Je _blanique_ , les gars !"

"Lily ! Lily, où es-tu ?" appela Lana. Les autres la suivirent, et commencèrent à appeler leur petite sœur. Ils se mirent à écarter les buissons, et à pousser les pierres hors de leur chemin. Lisa elle-même ne le montrait pas, mais elle était la plus effrayée, car partageant sa chambre avec Lily, elle savait pour sûr que la jeune boule de joie pouvait être assez rapide sur ses petites jambes sans surveillance.

Et alors que la panique commençait sérieusement à s'établir... Lily répondit.

"Popo. * _ _Rire__ *"

Normalement, cela aurait dû aider les enfants Loud à souffler de soulagement, sachant que Lily était suffisamment près pour être entendue. Cela aurait dû les calmer, mais un petit détail fit glacer leur sang à la place.

Les rires de Lily étaient accompagnés d'un é _cho_. Et la seule raison possible à cela était...

Lentement, leurs têtes se tournèrent collectivement vers l'entrée de la grotte. En regardant les panneaux en bois, ils remarquèrent que le trou créé par quelques-unes des planches tombées était très proche du sol, et suffisamment large pour qu'un chat puisse y passer facilement. Ou une marmotte. Ou même...

"LILY !" hurlèrent tous les enfants en même temps, la simple pensée de leur plus jeune sœur à l'intérieur de la 'Grotte-mangeuse-d'enfant' les rendant hystériques.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, _qu'est-ce qu'on fait !?_ " pleurait Leni, qui n'était pas connue pour très bien prendre les situations alarmantes. Et pour elle, les situations alarmantes étaient plus du niveau 'Mon sèche-cheveux ne marche plus', donc cet événement était même au-delà de l'alarmant.

"Hors de mon chemin !" ordonna Lynn avec audace. Les frère et sœurs obéirent immédiatement, et Lynn, avec un puissant cri, délivra un coup de pied retourné aérien aux rectangles de bois pourrissants. L'impact fit exploser la majorité d'entre eux dans toutes les directions, ne laissant que des fragments et un énorme trou béant dans la barrière érigée par l'homme, suffisant pour que les frère et sœurs puissent passer un à la fois.

Ils ne perdirent pas un instant, et entrèrent tous, ne pensant pas une seconde aux rumeurs entourant la grotte qu'ils pénétraient. "On arrive, Lily !" appela Lincoln, entrant en dernier.

...

Et ainsi, elle avait de nouveau frappé. Une nouvelle fois, l'inébranlable gueule du Mt. Ebott venait de voir de jeunes humains pénétrer sa sombre gorge.

 _ _Et tout comme pour les autres, aucun n'allait en réémerger.__

* * *

Un problème survint dès que les frère et sœurs explorèrent la grotte plus en profondeur.

"Les gars, je n'arrive même pas à voir mes pieds." dit Luna, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité.

"Eh ben, il est temps de sortir un portable, et que la _lumière_ soit !" craqua Luan.

Lori garda pour elle un commentaire sarcastique, sachant que les enjeux étaient trop élevés pour le moment, et prit son portable. Elle sélectionna immédiatement l'appli Lampe-torche, illuminant la grotte avec une telle intensité que les frère et sœurs durent cligner des yeux pour s'y accommoder. "Okay, est-ce qu'on est tous là ?" demanda l'aînée, faisant l'appel avant que l'un de ses frère ou sœurs ne s'éloigne.

"En effet." s'exprima Lucy, donnant à sa sœur sa mini crise cardiaque habituelle. "J'ai compté tout le monde avant même que tu n'apportes la lumière dans ce royaume d'obscurité. Je pouvais sentir leurs présences subsister autour de mon propre esprit torturé."

"C'est... super." sourit Lori avec hésitation.

"D'ailleurs, attention avec les bruits et la lampe-torche. Mes cousines aux dents pointues n'aiment pas être dérangées." ajouta Lucy, en pointant le plafond.

Les Loud suivirent du regard la direction qu'elle indiquait, et virent que le plafond de la grotte était recouvert de chauves-souris. Lana et Lynn étaient au top de leurs réflexes, et empêchèrent Leni de produire un cri strident qui aurait mis les animaux dans un état de panique dangereux.

"Rester silencieux, compris. Maintenant continuons d'avancer." murmura Lincoln. Les autres hochèrent la tête, et le périple continua.

Ils restèrent assez proches les uns aux autres, un peu comme la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une grotte sombre, et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas se marcher sur les pieds. Le passage était heureusement très simple, avec occasionnellement des cailloux sur le chemin, et même quelques vignes.

Après avoir tourné pour la troisième fois, les frère et sœurs remarquèrent une lumière éclatante au loin. Ils entendirent les rires de Lily plus clairement, et augmentèrent la cadence de leur marche. Et tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, ils remarquèrent quelque chose se tenant sans but près de la zone éclairée de la grotte. Et cela s'avéra être exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

"LILY !" crièrent collectivement les neufs sœurs et le frère de soulagement. La petite boule de joie les salua avec un joyeux gazouillis, heureuse de les voir.

Lori plongea immédiatement vers l'avant, et ramassa Lily au sol, la câlinant comme si elle allait de nouveau disparaître. Les autres l'entourèrent, et exprimèrent leur joie de voir leur petite sœur saine et sauve.

"Oh merci tu n'as rien..." expira Lori avec un sourire, qui se changea immédiatement en un froncement de sourcils en fixant le bébé droit dans les yeux. "Et qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, mademoiselle ? Nous abandonner juste pour qu'on se fasse un sang d'encre pour toi. Alors, un argument ?"

Lily toucha son nez. Lori soupira. Affaire classée !

Lincoln fit son propre soupir de soulagement, essuyant la sueur qui se formait sur son front. "Eh ben, c'étaient de sacrées montagnes russes émotionnelles tôt le matin. Maintenant, que diriez-vous de retourner aux terrains de camping avant que Papa et Maman ne remarquent qu'on soit parti, hein les filles ?" proposa Lincoln. Mais il n'eut en retour que du silence. "Euh, les filles ?"

En dehors de Lori et Lily, toutes les autres sœurs n'étaient plus là. Lori aussi remarqua vite ce fait. "Les filles ? Urgh, je les ai perdu de vue pendant _une_ seconde..." grommela Lori d'exaspération. "Les filles, vous êtes où bon sang !?"

"Par ici !" appela Lynn. "Venez vite, il y a un truc que vous devez voir, surtout toi Lincoln !"

Lincoln et Lori se tournèrent vers là où la lumière du soleil brillait le plus, et virent leurs huit sœurs alignées, observant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Partageant un regard entre eux, puis avec Lily, ils approchèrent le groupe féminin avec un élan de curiosité. Quand ils furent suffisamment près pour regarder par-dessus les épaules de leurs sœurs pétrifiées, ils comprirent immédiatement pourquoi elles réagirent ainsi.

"Nom d'une salsepareille..." souffla Lincoln.

Juste devant eux se tenait un vaste trou dans le sol. Autour de celui-ci proliféraient des vignes et des racines de plusieurs couleurs, mêmes des bleues. Lincoln plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait au fond, mais cela s'avéra futile, car les ténèbres engloutissantes du gouffre semblaient s'étendre indéfiniment jusqu'aux boyaux de la Terre.

Même l'obscurité semblait étrange, car le garçon pouvait jurer l'avoir vu bouger. En fait, il osait même dire qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle... _le regardait_. Cette seule pensée fit frissonner le garçon de onze ans.

"Mmh. Bizarre. Sombre. Mystérieux. Juste comme j'aime." dit Lucy, 'au moment' de parler.

"Vous pensez que ça va jusqu'au centre de la Terre ?" demanda Lola avec des yeux plein de curiosité enfantine.

"Négatif, ma chère sœur à la robe couleur cyclamen. Non seulement les sources magmatiques du manteau inférieur de la Terre auraient transformé cette montagne en un volcan bouillonnant, mais il est théorisé qu'en-dessous se trouverait une couche de vide pur, qui une fois atteinte, aspirerait immédiatement l'atmosphère pour combler le vide-même, provoquant potentiellement l'extinction de la vie telle qu'on la connaît." expliqua fastidieusement Lisa.

"Ouais, mais tu n'es pas un peu curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a là-dessous ?" induit Lynn.

Lisa frotta son mention en pleine réflexion. Elle se vouait à la découverte, au nom de la science bien entendu. Et peut-être aussi juste parce qu'elle avait envie de savoir. Elle restait une enfant après tout.

"Mince, si seulement on avait une corde, on aurait pu descendre là-dedans et explorer..." fantasma Lana en souriant, s'approchant d'un chouïa plus près pour mieux voir.

Cette phrase et ce mouvement, cependant, furent suffisants pour faire sonner l'alarme dans la tête de Lori. "Woh woh woh, on arrête tout de suite ! On ne va PAS descendre là-dedans !"

"Wow, calmos Lori. Elle disait ça comme ça, elle ne pensait pas à mal." dit Luna, tentant de calmer la sœurtriarche agitée.

"Bien, alors assurons-nous que ça ne reste qu'une pensée ! Maintenant, tout le monde s'éloigne du trou sur le champ !" ordonna Lori. Les frère et sœurs se soumirent immédiatement à son ton menaçant, et mirent de la distance entre eux et l'énigmatique gouffre.

Lana baissa les yeux, pensant que c'était sa faute si Lori était de mauvaise humeur. "J-je suis désolée, je n'allais pas vraiment le faire, promis." gémit-elle tristement.

Lori prit de profondes respirations pour se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son anxiété partir. "Je sais, c'est juste... excuse-moi, d'accord ?" se corrigea-t-elle auprès de sa petite sœur. "Je veux juste vraiment qu'on s'en aille. Cet endroit me file la chair de poule, pire que la tendance mode d'hiver 2013."

Un frémissement générale se fit sentir. Tellement de rayures, ça n'avait aucun sens...

"Lori a raison, partons juste d'ici. On prend une dernière photo avec Lily dessus, et ensuite on n'aura plus jamais à se soucier encore de cet endroit." dit Lincoln, dont l'idée fut unanimement approuvée. Toujours collés ensemble, les frère et sœurs se tournèrent pour marcher en direction de la sortie.

Et leurs yeux croisèrent immédiatement ceux d'une énorme chauve-souris cramoisie. Sur ces deux pattes et avec les ailes écartées, la créature était aussi grosse que les jumelles. Mais même si elle était de grande taille, elle avait l'air tout aussi terrifiée et surprise que les humains, bouches bées.

Soudainement, la chauve-souris ouvrit ses ailes et hurla. On ignore si c'était pour se rendre majestueuse et effrayante ou juste pour dire 'Comment ça va ?', mais cela fut suffisant pour faire crier les non-chauves-souris qui reculèrent prestement.

Tous sauf une. _Et cela s'avérera être la cause de leur chute._

Lucy, la seule qui n'avait pas reculé, fut brutalement poussée en arrière. Pour empirer les choses, alors qu'elle essayait de regagner son équilibre, son pied heurta une vigne solide, qui la déconcentra et la fit reculer un peu plus.

Très bientôt, il n'allait plus y avoir de place pour reculer, et elle se retrouva juste au bord du trou béant. Elle tourna ses bras aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, espérant pendant un court moment qu'elle soit sauve, les deux pieds au sol. Mais malheureusement, ça n'allait pas être le cas. Et elle le savait.

Quasiment au ralenti, les frère et sœurs se tournèrent vers leur sœur chancelante, une terreur sans précédent marquant leurs visages tandis qu'ils la regardaient. Même à travers ses franges, ils pouvaient voir les yeux de la fille de 8 ans refléter l'exacte même peur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginé en étant engloutie par les ténèbres.

Son cri d'appel à l'aide mourut dans sa gorge dès qu'elle commença à sentir la gravité entrer en action.

" ** **LUCY !**** " cria Lynn, qui bondit dans l'action. Et elle l'avait plus ou moins _littéralement_ fait, car il était trop tard pour attraper la main de sa petite sœur. Elle savait que Luna était juste derrière elle, donc elle n'hésita pas à se jeter elle-même dans le gouffre pendant quelques secondes. Elle sentit d'abord Lucy s'agripper à elle, puis elle sentit la main de Luna attraper sa jambe, et finalement elle prit l'autre main de Lucy. Elle tint bon, l'expression terrifiée de sa colocataire boostant sa ténacité.

À l'autre bout, les mains de Luna n'étaient pas prêtes de lâcher les chaussettes de Lynn. "Tenez bon, les copines !" hurla la rockeuse, en plein effort. Elle pouvait sentir ses genoux commencer à trembler. "Un coup de main serait le bienvenu par ici !"

"J'arrive ! Je vais pas vous laisser tomber, promis !" dit Luan, rejoignant sa grande sœur et agrippant à son tour Lynn. Doucement mais sûrement, elles remontèrent le duo athlète-gothique.

Mais pour accélérer le processus, Lola et Lana se sentirent obligées d'aider. Et malheureusement, celle en salopette choisit ce moment précis pour trébucher sur la robe de sa jumelle pomponnée.

"Fais gaffe- whoa !" fut tout ce que Lola put dire avant de s'emmêler et de dégringoler avec sa sœur de même apparence. Emportées par le mouvement, elles bousculèrent les deux sœurs-anagrammes, ce qui leur fit perdre l'équilibre et commencer à chuter elles aussi, agrippant toujours les pieds de leur sœur maniaque de sport.

Lana et Lola essayèrent rapidement de rattraper leur bêtise en agrippant une des bottes de Luna et une des chaussures à fleur de Luan. Cependant, leurs petits bras cédèrent rapidement sous le poids de quatre de leurs grandes sœurs, mais elles furent bientôt rejointes par la cavalerie, à savoir Leni et Lisa.

Mais même là, la série de malchances des Loud continua. Leni, d'habitude douée avec ses mains, bataillait en essayant de tenir les pieds d'une de ses sœurs, avec la panique qui rendait ses mains moites et son esprit encore plus confus. De même pour Lisa, dont les bras courts ne s'avéraient aucunement influents pour le sauvetage de ses sœurs, même si elle tenait comme elle pouvait. Et pour couronner le tout, les tongs de Leni **glissèrent**. Sur le sol rocheux !

Et ainsi il n'en restait que trois.

Lincoln et Lori, se maudissant fortement d'être aussi lents, attrapèrent chacun une des sandales de Leni. Lisa s'agrippait à la taille de Leni comme elle pouvait, alors que l'adolescente écervelée avait une jambe de Lana et de Lola dans chaque main, tandis qu'eux-mêmes tenaient Luna et Luan, qui supportaient Lynn et Lucy.

Et Lily était perchée sur les épaules de Lori, observant anxieusement la chaîne humaine pendante que ses frère et sœurs étaient devenus, incapable de leur venir en aide.

' _Ça n'est pas en train d'arriver. Ça n'est pas en train d'arriver !_ ' hyperventila intérieurement Lori. Un simple photo prise d'une grotte dont elle se fichait s'était changée en l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Oubliez ça, _c'était_ son pire cauchemar. Tout ce qui manquait était Bobby qui lui disait qu'il la plaquait et sortait avec cette pimbêche de Carol Pingrey. Des larmes commencèrent à brûler ses yeux, avec ses bras à moitié entraînés qui lui criaient de laisser tomber, tandis que sa tête lui hurlait de tenir bon.

Lincoln n'allait pas bien non plus, car même aidé, il supportait toujours le poids de huit de ses sœurs terrifiées. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher, mais avec son corps qui commençait à faiblir, son esprit en fit de même. "Tout est de ma faute." murmura le pauvre garçon, sentant déjà des larmes couler le long de ses joues. "Il a fallu que j'insiste. Il a fallu que j'aille prendre une photo de cette _maudite grotte_. Et maintenant, j'ai mis tout le monde en danger. J-je ne voulais pas, mais je l'ai fait."

La volonté de Lincoln commençait à s'échapper, des vagues de culpabilité le frappant encore et encore. Mais... au fond de lui, une étincelle se fit entendre, engendrant une réaction immédiate dans la tête de Lincoln. Il pouvait sentir une nouvelle flamme, et pourtant familière vivifier son esprit. Il observa l'obscurité, ses sœurs, et au lieu de terreur, il sentit le besoin de combattre ses pensées pessimistes, car il ne pouvait pas abandonner, à aucun prix.

' _Elles... comptent sur moi._ ' Le regard de Lincoln devint sérieux. ' _On va rentrer à la maison._ ' Il pouvait sentir son être tout entier bouillonner de... **Détermination**. ' _ON VA RENTRER À LA MAISON !_ '

Alimenté par sa conviction, le garçon aux cheveux blancs décala ses pieds, et tira plus fort que jamais. Les sessions de Lynn n'étaient pas comparables à l'effort qu'il demandait à ses bras à ce moment-là, mais il aurait été maudit s'il laissait sa famille chuter vers leur perte. Donc avec une force qu'il ignorait avoir, le garçon commença à ramener ses sœurs. Centimètre par centimètre, elles remontèrent, et Lincoln ne pouvait que prier pour que sa force miraculeuse dure, et que l'univers soit toujours de son côté.

...

Il sembla malheureusement que l'équipe de surveillance de l'univers faisait sa pause à ce moment-là.

* _ _CRUNCH !*__

Les yeux de Lincoln s'écarquillèrent, et il pouvait sentir sa détermination brûlante se refroidir avec le bruit de fissuration. Il voulait sincèrement se tromper, mais la terre tremblant sous ses pieds ne laissait aucun doute possible. Le bord du trou n'était pas suffisamment solide pour supporter le poids de onze jeunes humains à la fois.

De ce fait, de vilaines fissures commencèrent à se propager sous les pieds de Lori et de Lincoln. Le garçon regarda sa sœur, qui le fixa en retour avec la même expression de choc et d'effroi, tout comme Lily. Lincoln regarda ensuite ses sœurs pendantes, qui devinrent silencieuses avec le bruit des fissures qui continuaient de se propager.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, 'l'Homme qui avait tout planifié' de la maison des Loud fit chou blanc, tout comme son esprit. Une fois qu'il vit les marques au sol arrêter de s'élargir, il comprit, et en fermant les yeux, il couina deux humbles mots au monde de la surface.

"Et crotte."

Et la terre s'émietta, emportant le dernier des enfants Loud dans les ténèbres. Lincoln se tourna vers le ciel dans sa chute, ne voyant que la lumière du soleil s'amoindrir et n'entendant que les cris de terreur aigus de ses sœurs bien-aimées. Cela allait être son dernier souvenir, les cris d'appel à l'aide de sa famille, toutes chutant vers leur perte, celle qu'il avait causé. Dans ses derniers moments, Lincoln vit dans la lumière lointaine le visage d'une certaine fille latino, à qui il avait fait une promesse qu'il n'allait désormais jamais pouvoir tenir.

Tout ce que le pré-ado pouvait à présent ressentir était la tristesse, la culpabilité, le désespoir accablant... et pourtant une étrange sensation d'espoir, comme si une petite voix continuait de lui dire de ne pas abandonner.

Puis, il n'y eut que les ténèbres. Puis, tout passa au blanc.

 _ _Et ensuite, le **rouge** fut tout ce que Lincoln connut.__

* * *

Rita Loud se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et pouvant sentir son être entier trempé de sueurs froides. Son corps frissonnait de peur et d'anxiété. Ce fut particulièrement étrange en sachant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait le moindre cauchemar, et cette angoisse constante la saisit si bien qu'elle revint en contact avec la réalité.

Et pourtant, elle connaissait ce sentiment familier. C'était son instinct maternel, et il était en alerte rouge, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis l'accident de voiture de Lori trois ans auparavant. Immédiatement, elle alla réveiller son mari.

"Chéri, réveille-toi !" supplia la mère, secouant l'homme assoupi, qui ne répondit que par un gémissement somnolent. "Lynn Joachim Senior, ouvre-moi ces yeux sur le champ, ou il n'y aura plus de pudding pour toi pour les deux prochains mois !"

Bien que la menace semblait enfantine, elle sembla fonctionner, et le père Loud sortit de son sommeil. Avec des yeux à moitié ouverts, il regarda sa femme. "D'accord, je suis réveillé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" marmonna-t-il en bavant sur son oreiller.

"Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'estomac retourné."

Lynn cligna des yeux. "Tu es sûre que ce ne sont pas ces marshmallows que tu as mangé hier soir ?"

"Non ! Même si, ils n'aident pas." dit-elle, sentant son estomac toujours en désaccord avec les sucreries qu'elle digérait difficilement. Elle secoua sa tête. "C'est autre chose. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec nos enfants."

"D'accord, tu dois être fatiguée, parce que là tu es assez rude." accusa Lynn Sr. en fronçant les sourcils.

Rita massa ses temps de frustration. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je veux dire que je sens que quelque chose leur est arrivé, comme s'ils étaient en danger. Un instant, est-ce que tu entends ça ?"

Il tendit son oreille, essayant de comprendre de quoi sa femme parlait. Tout ce qu'il put entendre fut le vent, et le coup de bec occasionnel d'un pic vert éclatant sur un tronc d'arbre. "Euh, je n'entends rien."

"Précisément ! Il y a onze enfants autour de nous, et on n'entend aucun d'eux dormir. Ni même les blagues dans le sommeil de Luan ou les ronflements assourdissants de Lynn !" pressa la femme.

L'homme cligna de nouveau les yeux. Elle n'avait pas tort, _c'était_ bizarre. Les fins murs de la maison des Loud signifiaient que l'on pouvait entendre n'importe qui dans la demeure, et les parents s'étaient habitués aux ronflements constants tout autour d'eux. Donc le sinistre silence qui les entourait à ce moment-là était des plus inquiétants.

Voyant que sa femme n'allait pas se rendormir de sitôt au vu de la situation actuelle, il décida de se soumettre. "Très bien, si ça peut te rassurer, je vais aller vérifier si tout va bien." dit-il, faisant une bise rassurante sur sa joue avant de sortir de la tente.

Rita conserva un silence tourmenté, tandis qu'elle entendait son mari ouvrir les tentes une par une. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les plaintes somnolentes et les ronchonnements de ses enfants, espérant au moins entendre l'un d'eux pour qu'elle puisse permettre à ses nerfs de se reposer. Mais elle n'en entendit aucun. En fait, le bruit des tentes qui s'ouvraient de plus en plus frénétiquement ne faisait qu'accroître son appréhension.

Elle vit ensuite son mari revenir. Elle n'aimait **pas** son sourire tremblant et son front trempé de sueurs. "Bon, héhé, pas besoin de paniquer ou quoi. Mais, hum, il semblerait qu'il y ait une raison à pourquoi on ne les entend plus..."

La femme ne voulut pas entendre un autre mot. Elle poussa son mari sur le côté, et sortit. Elle vérifia tente après tente, seulement pour trouver le même résultat auquel elle n'arrivait pas à croire.

 _ _Vide.__

Celle de ses filles les plus âgées ? _Vide _.__

Celle des plus artistiques ? _Vide _.__

Celle de l'athlète et de la poète ? __Vide.__

Celle des jumelles ? __Vide.__

Celle des jeunes prodiges ? __Vide.__

Celle de son seul et unique fils ? _**_**Vide.**_**_

C'était le pire cauchemar d'une mère, de voir ses enfants disparaître dans la nuit. Seule Rita Loud fut frappée avec une puissance onze fois supérieure. Elle oublia tous les cours de yoga auxquels elle avait assisté, et commença à hyperventiler, serrant son cœur de peur qu'il ne s'échappe de sa poitrine vu à quel point il battait fort.

Elle faillit même bondir de son propre pyjama quand elle sentit les mains de son mari l'agripper par ses épaules. L'homme s'adressa à elle d'une voix calme et sereine. "Chérie, calme-toi, tu vas faire une crise cardiaque."

Cependant, le ton de Lynn ne fit que troubler Rita un peu plus. "Me calmer ? Mes bébés se sont volatilisés sans laisser de trace. _Ne t'avise pas de me dire de me calmer !_ "

"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer." insista-t-il.

" ** _C'est le moment parfait pour paniquer !_** "

"CHÉRIE !" commanda Lynn de sa 'grosse voix' rarement utilisée. Cela stoppa Rita de paniquer, et l'homme renforça sa poigne sur ses épaules. "Écoute, je sais que ça a l'air d'aller mal, mais ce n'est PAS le moment de flipper ! Regarde, tous leurs pyjamas sont dans leurs tentes, et leurs vêtements d'hier n'y sont plus. Ça signifie qu'ils n'ont pas été tirés de leurs lits, ils l'ont fait de leur plein gré. Ils ont peut-être juste... décidé de faire un tour."

Rita y réfléchit, mais haleta quand elle se rappela de quelque chose. "Oh non... la légende de cet endroit, tu ne crois pas-"

"Ne tirons pas encore de conclusions." coupa le père. "Écoute, pour l'instant, nous allons simplement attendre quelques minutes qu'ils reviennent d'eux-mêmes. Sinon, nous irons les chercher. Mais je te promets que nous les retrouverons. Je te jure que je n'aurais pas de repos tant qu'ils ne seront pas retrouvés, okay ?"

Rita hocha lentement la tête à son mari, et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur les pierres qu'ils avaient rassemblé la veille pour s'asseoir autour du feu de camp. La mère s'appuya sur son épaule, essayant de garder le contrôle sur sa tension croissante. Mais qui pouvait la blâmer, sérieusement ? Après avoir passé dix-sept années de sa vie à élever une famille toujours grandissante, revivant la joie de devenir mère encore et encore, et ne ressentant jamais l'envie de revenir en arrière, il est facile de comprendre ce que ressentait la femme brisée à ce moment-là.

Elle s'était toujours souciée de ses précieux enfants avant elle, elle en avait fait le centre de sa vie, et à présent ils étaient partis. Tous. De Lori, sa première petite boule de joie, jusqu'à Lily, toujours avec sa joyeuse jeunesse inconsciente. Chacune de ses filles et son fils lui avait apporté une nouvelle facette de vie. Peu de mères pouvaient se vanter de savoir qu'est-ce qui était à la mode dernièrement, de pouvoir réciter des chansons d' _AC-DC_ par cœur, de comprendre toutes les règles du hockey, ET de connaître les plus grandes œuvres de Charles Baudelaire en même temps. Elle ne pouvait perdre l'un d'eux, laisser seul _aucun d'entre eux_.

Tapotant le dos de sa femme hoquetant, Lynn Sr. songea à la situation actuelle. Il gardait la tête froide, mais au fond, il était tout aussi épouvanté. Chacun de ses enfants était turbulent, depuis leurs naissances jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Regrettait-il d'avoir abandonné sa potentielle carrière de joueur de cloche à vache pour ça ? Pas une seule minute. Chaque bosse sur sa vertèbre lombaire était accompagnée d'un tendre souvenir, comme la fierté d'avoir appris à une de ses filles comment tacler, ou d'avoir montré à une autre comment marchait la clé à cliquet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été- **n'était pas** le plus expressif pour montrer ses émotions, mais le simple fait de les entendre gazouiller et rire gaiement était suffisant pour le patriarche Loud.

Et à présent... il n'allait peut-être plus jamais entendre leurs rires.

L'homme écarta immédiatement ces pensées de sa tête. C'était de **ses** enfants dont il parlait. Il les connaissait, et cela voulait dire qu'il savait que cette petite montagne et sa légende n'allaient certainement pas suffire pour les arrêter.

Sereins, courageux, confiants, astucieux, gentils, et sachant différencier le bien du mal. Il savait que tous ses enfants avaient ces qualités en eux, et que tant qu'ils restaient ensemble, rien ne pourrait les surpasser.

Tout ira bien pour eux. Il pensait, **savait** qu'ils allaient revenir sains et saufs.

Après tout, que ou qui pouvait possiblement les arrêter ?

* * *

La cascade était présente.

Comme toujours.

Une fleur se tenait seule dans la pièce.

Des eaux calmes partout.

Toujours la même rengaine.

...

Des ondulations dérangèrent le flot tranquille.

L'une des pétales dorées de la fleur tressaillit.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'air.

Quelque chose de différent.

Un rire enfantin résonna dans la pièce.

Enfin... quelque chose de _nouveau_.

...

 _ _La Fleur disparut.__

 ** **LOUDERTALE****

* * *

 ** **Note de l'auteur : Et le prologue est terminé ! Enfin, on peut passer à la partie fun, avec les Enfants Loud qui entrent enfin en collision avec l'Outremonde. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà imaginé les paires de personnages entre les deux univers, surtout la plus évidente. Voyons si vous pouvez deviner qui sera associé à qui...****

 ** **À présent, je dois vous demander quelques conseils. Comme vous le savez, chaque enfant doit avoir une couleur d'ÂME, et elles ne peuvent pas toutes être rouges, et celle qui le sera a déjà été choisie. Mais j'aimerais savoir de chacun d'entre vous : De quelle couleur pensez-vous que les âmes des enfants devraient être ? J'ai déjà choisi pour la plupart, mais un deuxième avis ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Donc n'hésitez pas à en discuter. Non vraiment, j'ai besoin de contact humain !****

 ** **N'oubliez pas de mettre un avis et de me dire si quelque chose ne va pas. Si vous êtes suffisamment déterminé, soyez suffisamment bon pour me faire remarquer mes erreurs linguistiques, il semblerait que j'en ai fait quelques-unes. Cela vient du fait que l'Anglais n'est pas ma langue natale en premier lieu...****

 ** **((Note du traducteur : Cela concerne surtout la version originale de la fanfic. Mais de même, si vous remarquez des erreurs de traduction ici, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer. Il est plus que probable que je fasse des anglicismes ou même des fautes de français sans m'en rendre compte.))****

 ** **Enfin bref, c'était Superdimentio77, se déconnectant.****

 ** _ **(Cette Fanfiction va s'auto-détruire... quand j'en aurais envie.)**_**


	3. Les Ruines Partie 1

****LOUDERTALE****

 ** **Arc 1 : Les Ruines****

 ** **Partie 1 : Nouveau monde, nouvelles règles****

 ** **((La traduction continue ! Et j'en profite pour glisser furtivement un gros gros merci à tous les lecteurs, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont posté des avis ou qui ont mis la fic dans leurs favoris. Cette fois-ci, nous nous lançons dans le vif du sujet, mais je n'en dis pas plus, et je laisse la place au grand, au beau, au magnifique Superdimentio77 ! *Foule qui applaudit*))****

 **Nouveau chapitre ! Nous entrons dans le royaume des monstres, et les Loud sont sur le point de faire leurs premières rencontres. Une sympa, et une BEAUCOUP moins sympa. Priez pour les enfants.**

 **D'ailleurs, je remercie ceux qui ont laissez des avis avec des idées de couleurs d'ÂME, mais j'ai été aussi déçu que beaucoup me disent juste de leur donner les couleurs dans l'intro. Bien que ça soit une idée intéressante, je veux rester fidèle à certaines règles de l'univers UT, dont celle des traits des sept couleurs. Mais votre soutien pour cette histoire est toujours grandement reconnu.**

 **Bienvenue chez les Loud est la propriété de Chris Savino, et Undertale celle de Toby Fox. Enjoy !**

* * *

Après d'innombrables heures de rêves concernant un mur rouge pulsatif qui semblait lui parler, Lincoln Loud remua. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la sensation d'engourdissement dans tout son corps, et tandis qu'elle lui était très pénible à ressentir, le simple fait qu'il _pouvait_ sentir son corps ne signifiait qu'une chose pour lui.

Il était en vie. Il avait survécu à la chute. Mais comment ?

Toujours somnolent, Lincoln prit son temps pour combattre l'engourdissement qui envahissait son corps. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il avait rassemblé assez de force, l'enfant ouvrit lentement ses paupières. La première chose qu'il vit brusquement fut une lumière aveuglante. Puis, il vit une importante teinte de jaune oscillante.

Mais la chose suivante la plus éloquente qu'il vit fut une forme humaine floue. Distinguant un pull vert, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés de longueur moyenne, un pantalon marron clair et des chaussures marrons foncées, Lincoln pensa immédiatement à Lisa. Mais il écarta la possibilité de sa petite surdouée de sœur quand il remarqua que son pull avait une rayure jaune horizontale, que la silhouette était trop grande, et qu'il y avait une absence flagrante de lunettes sur son visage.

En fait, Lincoln ne pouvait remarquer qu'un seul détail clair sur le visage flou de la silhouette. Ses yeux, qui scintillaient d'un rouge sang calme et pourtant perçant.

Il ne bougeait pas un muscle, ne faisant que fixer le garçon aux cheveux blancs droit dans les yeux. Lincoln se sentit confus par ça, et décida de vouloir en savoir plus sur cet apparemment jeune humain aux yeux rouges.

Lincoln ferma les yeux, secoua sa tête pour mieux combattre ses vertiges, et regarda plus attentivement devant lui.

Le mystérieux enfant avait disparu.

Lincoln cligna des yeux. ' _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Était-ce mon imagination ?_ ' Il décida de considérer cette vision comme l'une de celles qu'il avait à moitié endormi, comme la fois où il avait pris une serpillière recouverte de goudron noir pour sa sœur Lucy. La bise qu'il avait fait pour dire bonjour l'avait néanmoins définitivement réveillé.

Notre héros décida d'utiliser l'accès d'énergie qu'il s'était octroyé pour pleinement se réveiller, et lever son corps du sol. Du sol curieusement douillet, remarqua-t-il rapidement. En s'observant lui-même, il ne vit d'entaille ou de lésion ni sur ses vêtements, ni sur ses bras. Il se sentait étrangement bien pour quelqu'un qui était supposé avoir-

Lincoln sentit sa nervosité augmenter vivement. D'abord, il regarda le sol, remarquant qu'il était allongé sur un lit de fleurs dorées. Ça devait être ce qui avait amorti sa chute. Mais il tourna vite son regard vers le ciel, ou plutôt le plafond, où il vit que la source de lumière du soleil semblait venir d'un large trou très élevé. Et la forme de ce trou, même d'aussi loin, le garçon pouvait la reconnaître, car il savait que c'était le même trou dans lequel il avait chuté. **Et pas seulement lui.**

Lincoln haleta _extérieurement_. Par les sous-vêtements porte-bonheurs d'Ace Savvy, il se rappela ! "Les filles !? Les filles, vous êtes où !?" hurla le garçon extrêmement inquiet, sentant des larmes de culpabilité et de crainte piquer le coin de ses yeux.

Il fût cependant tu, lorsqu'une main gifla sans raison son visage. "Gnnh... encore cinq minutes, stupide réveil... * _ronflement_ *"

Lincoln reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa sœur athlétique, ayant déjà dormi avec elle auparavant, et pas seulement quand elle avait eu une querelle avec Lucy. Frottant sa joue endolorie, Lincoln se leva de nouveau, cette fois sur ses pieds, et regarda autour de lui. Le lit de fleurs dorées semblait plutôt grand, plus que la taille du sol de sa chambre. Mais son regard se concentra sur autre chose, et des larmes de joie menaçaient de se déverser lorsqu'il aperçut dix silhouettes endormies qui se reposaient confortablement parmi les plantes.

"Oh dieu merci, dieu merci..." murmura l'enfant avec un petit rire, séchant ses larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent couler. Il les analysa de nouveau, et ne vit de blessure sur aucune d'entre elles, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il ignorait si un trèfle à quatre feuilles s'était coincé dans sa chaussure durant leur chute, mais il était simplement heureux qu'elles soient toutes là et qu'elles aillent toutes bien.

Tandis qu'il prenait respiration après respiration des bouffées du délicieux oxygène apaisant, Lincoln commença à voir le mauvais côté de leur coup de chance soudain. Bien qu'ils aillent tous bien et qu'ils soient tous vivants, ils étaient toujours coincés à l'intérieur d'une sombre grotte inconnue, avec leur seule issue connue étant à au-moins soixante mètres au-dessus d'eux, signifiant qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes au moins soixante mètres sous terre. Ça n'était pas un début prometteur.

Mais son triste train de la pensée fut ramené à la gare quand il entendit un adorable bâillement, un qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était en effet Lily, qui fut bizarrement la première sœur à se réveiller, frottant ses yeux fatigués avec ses petites mains potelées. Elle observa autour d'elle avec curiosité en voyant l'endroit qui lui était inconnu, puis regarda la silhouette endormie de Lori, qui l'avait visiblement bercé pendant et après la chute. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers l'autre personne réveillé, et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire jovial.

"'Inco'n !" appela le bébé, faisant un mouvement de 'prend-moi-s'il-te-plaît' avec ses bras.

Lincoln ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser devant l'enthousiasme de sa sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras, et le bébé lâcha un gazouillis d'appréciation. "Hey Lily, content de te voir réveillée. La sieste a été bonne ?" demanda-t-il. Elle fit une petite tape joyeuse des mains en guise de réponse. "Ouais, moi aussi. En quelque sorte."

Lily observa ensuite autour d'elle, et son expression devint inquiète. Elle laissa sortir un long blabla, que Lincoln, grâce aux leçons de Luan, traduisit comme étant quelque chose concernant leur situation actuelle.

"Ouais, je suis un peu inquiet aussi. Il semblerait qu'on ait fait une sacrée chute, et on ne va pas pouvoir revenir par là où on est arrivé."

Lily fit un petit gémissement. Lincoln la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas Lily, ton grand frère ne baisse pas encore les bras. Et c'est pareil pour tes grandes sœurs, une fois qu'elles se seront réveillées." dit Lincoln avec confiance. Ses lèvres se serrèrent lorsqu'il entendit un ronflement collectif de la part des filles susmentionnées, et il regarda les murs en pierre obscurcie qui les entouraient.

Lily babilla une question. "Ouais, peut-être qu'on devrait les réveiller maintenant." répondit-il. Lily tapota la joue de son frère pendant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. "Mmh, peut-être qu'on devrait utiliser le plan H. T'en penses quoi ?" Lily y réfléchit aussi, puis hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux. Lincoln expira en se préparant. "Bon, quand faut y aller..."

Lincoln prit une profonde inspiration, et déchaîna sa carte maîtresse parfaite à l'intérieur du trou.

"Ça alors Hugh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Wow, tu enlèves ton t-shirt, et recouvres ton corps parfait de chocolat fondu ! De quoi !? Tu dis que tu cherches quelqu'un pour être la prochaine Mme. Hugh !?"

" **OÙ ÇA !?** " fut la réaction instantanée, et les filles ouvrirent soudainement leurs yeux, des sourires quasiment maniaques arborant leurs visages, et complétant leur attitude terrifiante en bondissant tels des diables à ressort bien huilés, apparemment avides d'un morceau du bel étranger.

Un moment plus tard, les filles regardèrent autour d'elles pour remarquer la flagrante absence du Britannique de leurs rêves, et se tournèrent vers leur frère, furieuses de la ruse qu'il venait d'employer. "Lincoln ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu n'utilises jamais l'image de _Hugh_ contre nous !" dit Lori, avec une adulation audible à la mention de _son_ nom.

"Ouais, et que tu pouvais t'en servir pour nous faire lever qu'en cas d'urgence, pas pour ton amusement personnel !" réprimanda Luan. "C'est pas très _Hugh_ moristique, tu sais. Héhé, pigé ?"

"Ah oui, en cas d'urgence. C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé du tout." dit nonchalamment Lincoln, se claquant le front et faisant un bruit de pet avec les lèvres, manière de dire 'sans blague !'. "C'était vraiment bête de ma part de penser qu'être tombés de quelques centaines de mètres et être bloqués au fond d'un trou sombre pouvait être considéré comme un cas d'urgence." ajouta le garçon avec un lourd sarcasme.

Le commentaire s'enfonça vite dans l'esprit des filles, même dans celui de Leni, et elles jetèrent de nouveau un œil à leur environnement. La panique s'inscrivit rapidement sur leurs visages, dépendant plus ou moins de la personnalité des sœurs.

"Euh... ça change un certain nombre de choses." dit Luna, déglutissant alors qu'elle essayait de garder la tête froide.

"Oh la vache, ce n'était pas un rêve..." marmonna Lori, frottant ses tempes en espérant que lorsqu'elle allait rouvrir ses yeux, elle serait revenue dans sa tente comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais nan, elle était toujours là, à son plus grand agacement, qui augmentait un peu plus lorsqu'elle vérifia son cher portable. "Et regardez-moi ça. Pas de réseau."

"Attendez, j'ai une idée !" bondit Lana. "Et si on hurlait aussi fort qu'on pouvait ? Quelqu'un va nous entendre crier, et ils viendront nous secourir !"

"Bon plan, j'adore créer des trucs !" exprima Leni avec un sourire enfantin.

"Non Leni, elle voulait dire _crier_ , comme ce que tu fais lorsque tu remarques que tu as une 'tête des mauvais jours'." expliqua Lisa, suffisamment lentement pour que la blonde comprenne. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blonde plus petite. "Concernant l'idée de Lana, je doute que les attributs du trou présent autorisent une résonance suffisante pour produire un écho qui traverse la grotte dont peu de monde connaît l'existence, et dont encore moins de monde ne souhaite s'approcher." Elle leva les yeux, et les protégea du seul rayon de soleil visible. "Si seulement j'avais mes outils et du matériel approprié, j'aurais pu construire un élévateur qui nous aurait certainement permis de remonter vers la liberté."

"Et toi, Lynn ? Tu peux pas essayer d'escalader ?" proposa Lola.

Le front de la jeune ado se fronça de réflexion tandis qu'elle observait le mur. Elle le gratta un peu, et secoua la tête. "On ne peut pas sur celui-là. Ce mur est trop fragile, il s'effondrera certainement si j'essaye. C'est vraiment trop dangereux sans matériel de protection. Les sports improvisés et imprudents sont peut-être tout pour moi, mais je ferais mieux de ne pas tomber si j'atteins presque la surface, et de ne pas louper les fleurs. J'aurais plus qu'une entorse à la cheville, et vous aurez plus qu'une vilaine bosse sur la tête si vous essayez de me rattraper."

"Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que l'on puisse faire !" pressa la princesse de désespoir.

"Eh bien nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, si une paire de rase-moquettes n'avait pas joué les pousse-sœurettes." sourcilla Luna, la sœur habituellement cool absorbant apparemment le mauvais feeling qui l'entourait telle une éponge agacée.

"J'approuve." supporta Luan avec un froncement de sourcils bien à elle. "À la fois le jeu de mots, et le doigt pointé."

Les jumelles haletèrent devant l'accusation qu'on venait de leur lancer, puis devinrent hargneuses. "Attendez un peu, est-ce que vous essayez de mettre tout ça sur notre dos !?" grogna Lana.

"Tout ce qu'on dit est qu'on réussissait toutes les deux à gérer la situation, jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de gâcher la fête en jouant les boules de bowling !" dit Luan, ce à quoi Luna hocha la tête.

"On essayait de vous aider, bande de débiles !" maudit Lola, furieuse d'être réprimandée pour avoir essayer de faire une bonne action pour une fois.

Voyant la dispute prendre de l'ampleur, Leni décida d'intervenir. "Les filles, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ! Je veux dire, Lisa n'a pas beaucoup aidé non plus tout à l'heure, et genre, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer d'elle."

Les yeux de Lisa s'écarquillèrent, car Leni venait inconsciemment de toucher le point le plus gros, mais aussi le plus sensible de son psyché grandement développé : son ego. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à la blonde, qui recula. "Excuse-moi ? Je me sens obligée de rappeler à ton faible esprit, que c'était ta chaussure fautive et tes membres futiles qui nous ont coûté du temps précieux et une quelconque influence !" accusa le petit génie. Elle prit un bâton à côté d'elle, et illustra son propos en frappant un des dits membres.

La pauvre Leni recula sa main en lâchant un petit cri aigu, et sentit des larmes se rapprocher de ses paupières tandis qu'elle essayait de la frotter et de l'embrasser pour faire partir la douleur. Son visage se déforma ensuite en une grimace coléreuse. "Ah ouais ? E-e-eh ben, tu n'es qu'une minus, qui a toujours besoin d'un 'es-que-beau' en bois pour avoir tout ce qu'elle veut !"

Lisa se sentit trembler de fureur, et son regard noir aurait fait fondre les verres de ses lunettes s'il le pouvait. "Essaye de le redire, espèce d'ignoramus maximus. Je te mets au défi..."

"Minus, minus, minus ! Je n'arrive même pas à t'entendre tellement que tu es _minus_ !" insulta enfantinement Leni.

La dispute à deux-contre-deux était devenue une bataille royale de six regards furax en quelques secondes. Lincoln grimaça avec cette tension de plus en plus palpable. Et quand il vit Lola les arrêter, il eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas pour mettre fin aux hostilités.

"Attendez les gars ! Je viens juste de penser, c'est évident de dire qui est la vraie cause de tout ça. Lucy !" elle pointa un doigt ganté vers l'emo, qui émit un petit " _gasp_ ".

Lynn ne perdit pas un instant pour se placer défensivement devant sa colocataire, regardant furieusement ses sœurs hargneuses. "Hey, laissez-la tranquille ! Elle n'a pas voulu tomber, c'était un accident !"

"Mais bien sûr." souffla Lola. "Comme si ça ennuyait Mme. Je-veux-être-un-Vampire de chuter dans un gouffre de ténèbres éternelles, loin du soleil qui ose faire du mal à l'amour _fictif_ de sa vie."

"Peut-être n'aurais-je pas été forcée de chuter, si les **grosses fesses scintillantes** de quelqu'un ne m'avaient pas poussé vers l'arrière." cracha Lucy, de l'irritation clairement détectable dans sa voix monotone.

Lola était connue pour passer en mode folle furieuse pour plus d'une raison, et l'apparence de son corps était le troisième sujet le plus explosif. "VA TE FAIRE UNE VRAIE COIFFURE, ESPÈCE DE HIPPIE, ET APRÈS ON EN REDISCUTERA !" hurla la reine de beauté dans une grande colère.

Lucy haleta fortement. Elle venait juste d'être traitée de câlineuse d'arbre excessivement optimiste, qui s'habille de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et qui embrasse 24 chatons par jour. Ses dents et ses poings se serrèrent de rage bouillonnante. _Comment osait ce sale petit troll rose !?_

Lynn pouvait sentir la colère de sa colocataire flippante, et commençait à la sentir elle aussi couler dans ses veines. "J'ai dit de lui ficher la paix, où tu vas t'en prendre un !" elle secoua ses poings en guise d'avertissement.

"Oh va courir après une balle, Fido." grommela Lisa avec un geste de 'shoo shoo'.

Le visage de Lynn se crispa en un grognement. Maintenant elles avaient rendu ça personnel. Elle sentit son esprit combatif la démanger de donner un bon coup de poing direct ou deux afin de refroidir son sang. Et son esprit décida que peut-être que ses veines avaient raison, l'incitant à faire craquer ses articulations avec un ricanement.

La tension, à présent entre huit sœurs, était presque devenue suffocante. Lincoln et Lily observèrent la dispute entre les boules de colère avec une grande inquiétude. Les choses tournaient mal un peu trop rapidement à leur goût. "Ça devient trop vicieux, il faut qu'on les arrête d'une manière ou d'une autre." murmura Lincoln à Lily et aux spectateurs.

"Les filles, arrêtez de vous disputer, c'est inutile de proclamer qui est le ou la fautive." réprimanda soudainement Lori avec un froncement de sourcils sévère. Cela fit un petit peu baisser la tension des autres filles.

Lincoln soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'entendre la voix angélique de la raison de sa sœur.

"Oui, c'est clairement inutile, parce que **je** sais qui est le fautif ici. Et la réponse est : VOUS TOUS !" lâcha soudainement Lori, au choc et la colère collective des accusés.

Le sourire de Lincoln s'abaissa. Ouais, il aurait dû voir ça venir d'aussi loin que là-haut.

"Est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ si difficile de comprendre un ordre simple !? Quand je dis sortons d'ici, ça veut dire qu'on file vers là d'où on vient en quatrième vitesse ! Mais nooooon, il a fallu qu'on regarde ce stupide trou ! N'écoutons pas Lori, ce n'est pas comme si elle essayait de nous protéger de problèmes ! Eh ben devinez quoi, ELLE ESSAYE, ET ELLE EN A MARRE D'AVOIR UNE BANDE DE CRÉTINS QUI NE L'ÉCOUTENT PAS !"

"Oh arrête de radoter, grand-mère." cracha venimeusement Lynn.

Ouais, alors vous vous rappelez de ce qui a été dit à propos du mode fou furieux, i peu près une minute ? Eh bien, Lori avait des raisons qui activaient ce mode qui lui étaient propres. Et il s'avérait qu'insulter son âge était la _pire manière_ pour ses frère et sœurs de l'enclencher. " ** **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH !**** " brailla Lori au visage cramoisi tel un animal enragé, tandis qu'elle percuta son assaillante verbale, cherchant immédiatement à agripper sa queue de cheval.

Ainsi, tout partit en vrille, et un autre nuage de poussière dû à la mêlée émergea. Des cris, des grognements et des insultes en émanèrent, pendant que des coups de poings et de pieds volèrent dans toutes les directions. Encore une bagarre entre les sœurs Loud, une pure bataille royale de griffures et de morsures en abondance.

Lincoln recula judicieusement d'un pas, ne voulant vraiment pas être encore mêlé à l'une des éternelles bagarres de sa famille par accident. Il grogna d'exaspération. Ne pouvaient-elles pas voir que ce n'était pas le moment ? Le garçon hésita cependant pendant une seconde. La dernière fois qu'il avait interféré avec l'une des bagarres de ses sœurs, les résultats furent... très peu plaisants. Mais un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et à la bambine légèrement contrariée dans ses bras lui rappela rapidement pourquoi il avait besoin que ses sœurs se concentrent à ce moment.

Les yeux de Lincoln gagnèrent une lueur étincelante. Il était **déterminé** à mettre un terme à cette absurdité.

Le garçon place son index et son pouce dans sa bouche, et émit un sifflement aigu, qui figea immédiatement les sœurs dans leurs disputes. La seule qui bougea dans les dix secondes qui suivirent fut Luna, qui retira la basket de Lana de sa bouche avec une expression de confusion et de dégoût. Comment c'était arrivé là ?

Lisa fronça les sourcils face à l'interruption. "Lincoln, je croyais qu'on t'avait briefé à propos des principes du Protocole de Bagarre de Sœurs durant la dernière 'Alerte à la Rage Volcanique'. Dois-je comprendre que tu as également acquis la mémoire à court terme de Leni ?" dit la scientifique, regardant avec mépris la blonde écervelée, qui fit 'pfft !' en guise de réponse.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel devant le reproche condescendant. "Oh non, j'ai appris ma leçon. Je ne peux pas résoudre les bagarres en un claquement de doigts, je dois me mettre à l'écart pour voir si vous pouvez résoudre ça par vous-mêmes, et seulement intervenir quand ça traîne pendant trop longtemps. C'est une règle que j'ai accepté de suivre dans notre chère maison."

Les sœurs levèrent un sourcil, impressionnées par son accès de maturité, mais savaient qu'il y avait plus derrière. Et c'était en effet le cas.

"Oh, mais je viens juste de remarquer un tout petit accroc dans l'application de ta théorie à la situation : NOUS NE SOMMES PAS A LA MAISON !" hurla soudainement le frère Loud. "Au cas où vous ne l'aviez _toujours_ pas remarqué, on est en pur territoire inconnu, loin de tout le monde, sans aucune issue de secours garantie ! Et vous battre pour savoir qui a fait tomber qui ne va aucunement nous aider à revenir auprès de Papa et Maman ! De plus, il est assez évident de dire qui est celui à blâmer pour nous être retrouvés ici en premier lieu."

Même Leni comprit de qui Lincoln parlait. il était assez clair que le garçon aux cheveux couleur neige se blâmait lui-même pour l'épreuve dans son ensemble. Elles furent tentées d'être d'accord avec lui pendant une seconde, mais furent dissuadées par la lourde culpabilité irradiant de son expression morose, les faisant se sentir mal pour leur pauvre frère.

Lincoln secoua sa tête, nettoyant ses yeux brumeux de tout liquide, et gagna un regard plein de détermination. "Écoutez, je comprends que ceci est différent. Cette urgence est clairement plus grosse que celles de types 'Il ne reste qu'une tasse de pudding' ou 'Les toilettes sont encore bouchées' auxquelles nous nous sommes habitués. Mais on ne peut pas laisser le stress prendre le dessus sur nous et tomber dans des chamailleries insignifiantes. On doit rester soudés et unis, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de retourner à la surface. S'il vous plaît les filles, on est tous dans ce pétrin, alors arrangeons ça ensemble. Pour nous. Pour Papa et Maman. Pour Lily."

Il souligna son dernier argument en soulevant Lily devant lui et à la vue de tous. Les pupilles du bébé triplèrent de taille, et elle fit la moue la plus implorante qu'elle pouvait. À la vue de la mignonitude absolue devant elles, les sœurs commencèrent à se sentir terriblement mal, honteuses d'avoir démarrer une bagarre à un moment aussi affreux. Mais étant les sœurs Loud, elles rebondirent rapidement sur leurs pieds.

"Les filles, Lincoln a raison. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre notre concentration cette fois." s'anima Luna, sentant le même feu de détermination dans son cœur. "On doit agir comme une équipe cette fois-ci, ou on va rester coincés ici pour toujours, en mangeant des cailloux pour survivre."

"Des études ont effectivement prouvé qu'un régime géologique est raisonnablement inadéquat pour le transit digestif humain, tout comme le manque total de lumière du soleil pendant trop longtemps. Par conséquent, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien." dit Lisa avec un petit sourire.

"Bien que j'ai parlé de cette situation comme d'un rêve personnel, nous devons sortir d'ici. Non seulement parce que je ne veux pas vous traîner dans mon tourment, mais aussi parce qu'à présent je sens que ma propre âme en décomposition n'est pas encore prête pour une expérience complète de l'oubli éternel." expliqua monotonement Lucy. "Après tout, je n'ai pas encore connu les atroces souffrances de la puberté."

"Nous allons montrer à cette grotte que les Loud n'ont pas peur d'y _antrer_ , hahaha !" blagua Luan en faisant un high-five avec Luna, qui grogna devant le calembours.

"De l'aventure ? J'en suis !" sourit Lynn, bombant son torse avec audace.

"Oooh, j'aurais dû emporter ma tenue d'exploration. J'avais la veste bleue la plus totalement mignonne pour l'occasion !" gazouilla Leni.

"Allons-y !" se réjouirent les jumelles dans une session rare de paroles jumelées.

Lily rit tout le long, montrant qu'elle était tout aussi prête pour explorer.

Lori regarda ses frère et sœurs, et soupira. Une nouvelle fois, ils s'étaient ralliés sans son aval. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient tort, c'est juste qu'elle aurait voulu être la première à le dire. Elle sourit toutefois devant l'excitation de ses frère et sœurs, et racla sa gorge pour avoir leur attention. "Bon, il semble qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors établissons quelques règles de base à respecter tant qu'on est sur ce terrain." Les frère et sœurs gémirent par rapport au fait que Lori était une nouvelle fois 'en charge', tandis que Luan fit une blague concernant le fait qu'elle devait plutôt dire ' _Souterrain_ '.

"Première règle, pas de bagarre insignifiante. Si vous avez un problème, vous en _parlez_. Deuxièmement, si on trouve quelque chose à manger ou à boire, on partage en onze parts équitables, peu importe à quel point c'est petit. Et troisième règle, la plus importante, **on ne se disperse plus** ! À moins qu'on n'ait pas le choix, on reste ensemble _tout_ le temps. Si quelqu'un ne fait que penser à se séparer du groupe pour aller explorer en free-lance, je promets à cette personne un tire-slip tellement fort qu'il ne va plus sentir ses fesses pendant une semaine, suis-je claire !?"

Les autres hochèrent hâtivement la tête. Les tires-slips de Lori, quand elle y mettait du cœur, étaient d'une violence qu'il valait mieux prendre en compte. Voyant leur agrément, Lori laissa tomber sa hargne menaçante pour égaler les sourires déterminés de ses frère et sœurs. "Alors trouvons un chemin pour rentrer chez nous." Les autres acclamèrent les mots de leur leader de facto.

Lincoln sourit. C'était la famille Loud qu'ils avaient besoin d'être à cet instant. Il rendit Lily à Leni, qui l'accepta sans plainte. "Okay, maintenant que nous sommes prêts, où allons-nous en premier ?"

"Peut-être devrions-nous commencer avec le seul chemin qui nous attend depuis que nous sommes ici." indiqua Lisa derrière eux.

Les autres regardèrent, et virent en effet un chemin carrelé gris, court mais large qui se finissait par une entrée sur la gauche.

"Wow, j'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'aie pas remarqué." dit Lincoln à personne en particulier. "Okay, alors allons-y !"

"En groupe !" rappela Lori.

Les Loud laissèrent ainsi le pré fleuri, et traînèrent le long du chemin, avant de se retrouver en face de l'entrée. Ils prirent rapidement note de son design étrange, étant taillée dans une forme parfaitement rectangulaire avec des colonnes violettes sombres la supportant. Une petite gravure demeurait au-dessus, mais elle était trop petite pour être discernée par les jeunes voyageurs.

"Attendez, pourquoi il y aurait des colonnes à l'intérieur d'un trou ?" dit Lana. Puis elle haleta. "Vous croyez qu'on est tombés dans une sorte de cité perdue, avec des fantômes terrifiants qui la hantent ?"

"Yesssss." se réjouit la petite poète de sa propre façon à la Lucy.

Lori leva les yeux au ciel face à l'absurdité des mots de sa sœur. "Ouais bien sûr, des fantômes. Pourquoi tu n'ajoutes pas des squelettes tant que tu y es ?"

À ce moment précis, les frère et sœurs Loud pouvaient jurer avoir entendu de nombreux fous rires du genre de ceux qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans certaines des émissions ringardes des années 80 de Luan. Cependant ils les ignorèrent, ayant déjà eu affaire à plus bizarre simplement en étant près du labo de Lisa.

En parlant de Lisa, elle semblait plutôt intéressée par les décorations de l'entrée.

"C'est toutefois du travail tout à fait fascinant. Je discerne de l'inspiration mérovingienne, mais je peux dire que je n'ai jamais vu ce style architectural particulier auparavant, et je ne reconnais pas cet étrange symbole, bien que je pourrais jurer en avoir vu une mention obscure quelque part. Oooh, cette nouvelle information rend notre bourde actuelle bien plus intéressante !" piailla le jeune génie, enchanté à l'idée de découvrir ce qui pouvait être un pan perdu de l'histoire de l'humanité.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons voir ça de suite !" dit impatiemment Lynn. Les autres approuvèrent, et entrèrent.

* * *

Dans la nouvelle salle, tout semblait voilé par les ténèbres. Les murs, le plafond et sol étaient tous aussi sombres que la nuit. Les seules choses qui ne semblaient pas l'être étaient une autre arche à l'autre bout de la salle, et un coin d'herbes au milieu de celle-ci baignant dans la lumière.

Et sur cette petite parcelle d'herbes demeurait une fleur dorée, légèrement plus grosse que celles de la salle précédente, et avec son dos tournée vers les frère et sœurs.

"Aah, f-eur." gazouilla Lily.

"Lily a raison, c'est une jolie fleur." dit Leni avec le même émerveillement dans ses yeux.

"Dit donc, il semblerait qu'on va sentir toutes les fleurs de cet endroit, héhé !" rit Luan, initiant plus de grognements.

"Eh bien, à moins qu'elle puisse parler, je m'en fiche." réfuta sévèrement Lori.

" _Eh bien dans ce cas, c'est ton jour de chance !_ "

Les frère et sœurs Loud bondirent quand ils entendirent l'étrange voix venir de nul part. "Q-qui a dit ça ?" dit Lori légèrement apeurée.

" _Moi voyons, idiote !_ " dit... la fleur ? Qui se retourna ? QUOI !?

"Coucou les amis ! Mon nom est Flowey. **Flowey la Fleur** ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ?" dit la fleur avec un gloussement, produit par sa bouche. _Qu'elle avait apparemment_. Cela demeurait sur son visage blanc, _qu'elle avait_ , sous ses deux yeux noirs, _qu'elle avait aussi_. Les pétales de Flowey rebondissaient, tandis qu' _il_ se balançait tel un enfant amusé qui avait une joyeuse musique en tête.

Si les mâchoires des Loud étaient plus descendues, elles se seraient certainement détachées, et seraient tombées au sol. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts, et leurs pupilles se rétrécirent sous le choc. Leurs cerveaux étaient actuellement en train d'essayer de savoir si ce qu'ils voyaient était réel, ou si les burgers et les marshmallows de la veille étaient à ce point-là mauvais pour eux. Lentement et après s'être pincés les bras à maintes reprises, les frère et sœurs eurent à accepter peu à peu que ce n'était pas un rêve causé par une intoxication alimentaire. Ils gardèrent tous une sorte de calme à propos de ça.

Enfin, tous sauf une.

L'œil gauche de Lori tiqua, avant que ses lèvres s'étirent vers le haut, et qu'un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. "Heh... Héhéhé... Héhéhéhéhé. Hahahahahaha ! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" s'esclaffa hystériquement Lori, ses yeux partant dans deux directions différentes, et certains de ses cheveux se dressant et frisant, faisant bientôt de sa coiffure un sauvage fouillis chevelu.

En voyant avec surprise leur grande sœur, la réaction des frère et sœurs fut immédiate. "Oh non, elle a pété un plomb !" indiqua Lola.

"Vite, allongez-la par terre !" dit Luna, habituellement la suivante-aux-commandes dans ce genre de situation.

Ils firent ça fissa, guidant leur sœur gloussante aussi doucement que possible vers le sol. Une grande inquiétude passa sur les traits des neuf sœurs et du frère, tandis qu'ils regardaient le mur de moralité qu'était habituellement Lori s'effondrer dans la folie.

"Il apparaît qu'elle est dans un profond état de choc par rapport à ce qu'elle a vu. Il semblerait que sous cette apparence d'autorité calme, elle cachait une grosse bulle de stress et de pression, qui a éclaté avec cette révélation." analysa Lisa, un léger malaise apparaissant à travers ses grosses lunettes.

Lincoln, bien que tout aussi préoccupé, ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil face au petit génie. "Honnêtement, je pensais que tu aurais flippé aussi. Est-ce que ça ne va pas à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi tu as toujours cru, ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Lisa regarda son frère avec en effet un étrange sang-froid. "Eh bien, j'ai peut-être l'air ainsi à l'extérieur, mais je peux t'assurer que mon psyché expérimente en ce moment-même un grand cas de chaos. Vois-tu, mon moi scientifique est actuellement recroquevillée en position fœtale, pleurant que tout ce qu'elle sait est un mensonge, et toutes ses théories soigneusement rangées s'enflammant sans que le moindre feu n'ait démarré. Mon enfant intérieure d'autre part, est en train de danser sur le dos d'une licorne de l'espace, hurlant joyeusement à plein poumons à propos de la découverte du fait que la magie pourrait en fait être une réalité. De ce fait, l'intense désespoir rationnel et l'extase juvénile que j'expérimente actuellement s'équilibrent l'un l'autre, faisant en sorte que je ne 'flippe' pas. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûre de comment ça fonctionne, mais je suis juste reconnaissante que ça soit le cas."

Ce mystère éclairci, les deux regardèrent de nouveau Lori, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être calmée du tout. Elle avait plutôt l'air encore plus éreintée.

"Comment on la ramène à la normale ?" demanda Lana, grattant sa tête.

"On la laisse se fatiguer ?" proposa Lynn avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Négatif, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser chuter plus profondément dans son état de choc." répondit Lisa avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Mais on ne peut rien faire !?" dit Leni, effrayée pour sa seule grande sœur. Luan caressa sa main pour la rassurer, mais sans beaucoup d'effet.

Pendant ce temps, la petite fleur observa la scène avec un sourire légèrement gêné. C'était... pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait d'assister. "Euh, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" demanda Flowey avec un certain niveau de 'préoccupation'.

Le fou rire de Lori s'arrêta à ce moment, et elle se redressa sur ses fesses en un éclair, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles faisant reculer ses sœurs de peur légère. "BIEN SÛR QUE OUI, MONSIEUR LA FLEUR PARLANTE ! TOUT VA POUR LE MI POUR LE MIEUX ! ET QUI SAIT, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE BLARNEY LE DINOSAURE VIENDRA NOUS RENDRE UNE PETITE VISITE AUSSI, ET NOUS POURRONS TOUS AVOIR DU THÉ À LA MENTHE DANS DES PETITES TASSES DANSANTES ! HAHAHAHAHA !" Et une fois ses divagations terminées, elle tomba de nouveau au sol, gloussant maniaquement jusqu'aux larmes.

Les sœurs grimacèrent un peu plus. Elles détestaient vraiment voir Lori dans cette situation fâcheuse. Tout particulièrement Lincoln, se rappelant d'une Lori moins ronchonne l'accompagnant lors de ses premières promenades au parc, et lui présentant le monde merveilleux de la crème glacée. Incapable de continuer à voir son être si vulnérable, pour ainsi dire, le frère l'agrippa par les épaules.

"Lori, tu dois te secouer ! J'ai besoin de toi ici, nous avons tous besoin ! Nous avons besoin de la chef sévère mais juste de notre bande chaotique de frère et sœurs avec nous !" dit Lincoln, fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Les rires de démence de Lori commencèrent à s'adoucir, se réduisant à de brefs gloussements, de l'incertitude apparaissant dans ses yeux. Sans se décourager, Lincoln continua. "Nous allons nous en sortir, tu m'entends ? Peu importe les enjeux, nous allons surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve comme on a toujours fait avant, ensemble. Juste s'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas la course alors qu'on est encore à la ligne de départ."

Les autres lui offrirent leurs propres mots et gestes, ramenant lentement leur grande sœur à la normale. Son gloussement dérangé stoppa progressivement, et la peur dans ses yeux se dissipa. Une fois qu'elle se sentit suffisamment calme et saine d'esprit, elle revint sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Lynn et de Leni, cette dernière arrangeant ses cheveux ébouriffés avec le peigne qu'elle semblait toujours avoir sur elle. Pour un confort supplémentaire, Lily se tenait dans ses bras, et le bébé la cajolait. La pauvre adolescente avait toujours l'air un peu choquée, mais semblait définitivement aller mieux. Elle lâcha un soupir tremblotant.

"Je vais bien, je vais bien. C-c'était juste un petit moment de faiblesse, c'est tout."

"Un petit ?" dit Lincoln avec un sourcil levé.

"D'accord, j'ai littéralement crashé ! J'ai flippé, mais ça n'arrivera plus, je le jure." Lori sourit. "Merci les gars. Simplement, ne me rappelez plus jamais ce qui vient juste d'arriver ici." modifia-t-elle. Ils partagèrent sans tarder un câlin collectif, et la blonde se sentit en paix pendant un moment. Elle se sentit de nouveau avoir le contrôle, et sentant sa famille si proche d'elle, se promit qu'aucune force rationnelle ne les arrêterait, elle ou ses frère et sœurs.

 _Ouais, à propos de ça... (*Bruits du narrateur tirant nerveusement son col*)_

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda Flowey avec une douce voix, la petite plante toujours aussi radieuse.

Alors que le câlin se terminait, l'aînée s'autorisa un sourire reconnaissant. "Ouais, bien mieux, merci."

"Heureux d'entendre ça ! Mmh..." Flowey prit une position pensive. "Dites, sans vouloir être grossier, vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, nous sommes en quelque sorte tombés dans un trou." admit franchement Lincoln. "Nous venons en fait de là-haut."

"Mince alors, j'y crois pas. Ça fait de vous des humains, pas vrai ?"

"Ben, ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait être d'autre ?" demanda Luan, levant son sourcil.

"Voyons, des monstres bien évidemment !" dit gaiement la plante parlante.

" _LES MONSTRES EXISTENT !?_ " crièrent les Loud à l'unisson, certains d'émerveillement, d'autres de confusion, et d'autres encore de terreur.

"Voyons, que pensiez-vous que j'étais ? Ici dans **l'Outremonde** , vous entrez dans le **Royaume des Monstres** ! Les choses ici sont un peu différentes de là-haut, il y a pas mal de choses que vous devriez savoir si vous voulez rester prudents."

"Mais comment peut-on les savoir à temps ?" dit Luna, légèrement inquiète.

Flowey s'autorisa intérieurement un souris narquois en voyant les regards plein d'espérance des Loud. Quelques phrases, et ils tombèrent droit dans le panneau. Dis donc, ils étaient tout aussi naïfs que ce stupide grand enfant avec une cape...

Il revint à la réalité. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un piège fonctionne correctement si les proies à l'intérieur pouvaient toujours s'en échapper. Une voix un peu plus douce, et il pouvait passer à la partie _vraiment marrante_. "Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit votre jour de _super_ chance !" ajouta la fleur, bondissant sur son pivot feuillu. "Parce que vous avez la vieille branche que je suis pour vous expliquer comment ça se passe par ici !"

"Tu ferais ça pour nous ?" sourit Lynn.

"Bien sûr voyons ! A quoi servent les amis ?"

Les Loud jubilèrent, chacun à sa manière, mais Lincoln trouvait que sa joie était un peu forcée, que quelque chose semblait clocher avec cette situation. N'arrivant pas à dire quoi, il ignora le pressentiment.

Deux feuilles apparurent sur la tige de Flowey, et il les frotta ensemble d'anticipation, souriant positivement au groupe d'humains devant lui. "Très bien, commençons par la partie la plus basique ! Maintenant, vous allez peut-être vous sentir bizarre pendant un moment, comme c'est votre première fois, mais tout va bien se passer. Prêts ? Allons-y !"

les yeux du coach en pétales eurent soudainement une lueur bizarre, et une étrange sensation traversa les frère et sœurs. Ils eurent l'impression que leurs corps concentraient leurs énergies en un seul point par enfant. Et tout à coup, ce point d'énergie vitale semblait bondir hors de leurs poitrines. Et après avoir secoué leurs têtes, ils regardèrent devant eux, et réalisèrent que ce n'était pas juste une impression.

Devant leurs poitrines respectives, flottait un petit cœur rayonnant, pas plus gros que leur poing. Une étrange énergie émanait de ces formes flottantes, mais elles semblaient... apaisantes pour les enfants pour une obscure raison.

"Oooh, trop joli..." Les yeux de Leni scintillèrent à la vue du petit cœur **vert** devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" murmura Lynn, saisissant le sien. Lorsqu'elle le pressa gentiment, le petit cœur **orange** lui fit ressentir un frisson, suivi par une chaleureuse sensation de fierté.

"Ces petits cœurs flottants devant vous, vous les voyez tous ?" demanda Flowey, ce à quoi les humains hochèrent la tête. "Eh bien, ce sont vos **ÂMEs** , les sommes de tous vos êtres."

La révélation fit ressentir de l'émerveillement dans les cœurs du groupe Loud. Une, cependant, se retrouva bien plus abasourdie que les autres, et pas avec le même genre de stupéfaction. "Attends, essayes-tu de nous dire que ces petites représentations rayonnantes et très cartoonesques de nos organes cardiaques représentent absolument tout chez nous ? Notre psyché, nous essence vitale, les fonctionnalités de tout notre corps, sont en fait tous reliés par une petite ÂME magique ?" articula lentement Lisa incrédule, son cœur **violet** maintenu dans sa petite paume.

"T'as tout compris !" confirma Flowey du même ton énergique en clignant de l'œil.

Le petit génie observa la petite chose avec de grands yeux. Elle ne voulait pas croire que ça pouvait être réel. Cela revenait basiquement à admettre que la **MAGIE** était un fait qui non seulement existait ici, mais qui en plus avait toujours existé. La simple idée de croire à une telle folie brûlait sa langue. Elle pouvait sentir sa gorge se gonfler de toutes les réfutations qu'elle voulait induire à elle-même, ainsi qu'à cette étrange mauvaise herbe, dont l'existence et celle de l'objet flottant dans sa main étaient une insulte envers tout ce qu'elle défendait. Son œil tiqua, sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à balancer des assertions de gauche à droite !

Mais ensuite, elle se rappela de son enfant intérieure et de ce qui venait d'arriver à Lori deux minutes auparavant, et arriva à une simple conclusion. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" marmonna Lisa d'un ton du genre ' _Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'en soucier_ '. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était juste le début de la réduction en pièces de sa vision du monde. Ça allait vraiment être marrant.

"Il doit y avoir un problème avec la mienne, alors." dit monotonement Lucy, fixant son éblouissante ÂME **_jaune_**. "Non seulement j'en ai une, mais elle brille tout autant que cette maudite boule de gaz, au lieu de sa couleur supposément froide et creuse qu'est le noir ébène." Elle l'observa de plus près avec mépris. "Obscurcis-toi et décompose-toi." L'ÂME ne fit que briller un peu plus, incitant presque la petite gothique contrariée à l'écraser tel un moustique agaçant.

"Eh ben, j'aime la mienne !" s'exclama Lana avec un grand sourire, touchant son ÂME **orange** avec grand amusement. "Non seulement elle a la couleur de la boue, mais en plus ça chatouille quand je la touche !"

Lola scruta son propre être concentré **bleu** avec des yeux critiques. "Mmh, c'est étincelant, mais ça aurait été bien mieux si c'était rose. Eh bien, je suppose que le saphir _est_ de saison."

"Eh ben, c'est à la fois la chose la plus bizarre et la plus cool que j'ai jamais vu ! En dehors de Mick Swagger, bien sûr." dit doucement Luna, faisant tourner sa propre ÂME **jaune** sur son doigt comme un médiator de guitare. "Si seulement j'avais ma gratte là maintenant, je sens des paroles de malade qui me viennent !"

"Eh bien, je suis sûre que tu t'en souviendras, du moment qu'elles viennent du _cœur_ ! Hahaha, t'as compris ?" s'esclaffa Luan, quittant son cœur **bleu** lumineux des yeux pendant un instant.

"Oi..." Luna secoua sa tête.

"Eh bien, la mienne est au moins assortie avec mon haut." commenta Lori. Elle nota rapidement que la couleur **cyan** de son ÂME s'accordait parfaitement avec celle de sa sœur opposée en âge, bien que la taille des deux cœurs était relative à la différence d'âge de leurs propriétaires. La benjamine indiqua sa petite ÂME avec un gazouillis, faisant chaleureusement sourire sa grande sœur. "Oui Lily, j'ai remarqué qu'on est jumelles de couleurs de jolies petits cœurs. Est-ce que tu aimes avoir la même couleur que ta grand sœur ?" ajouta-t-elle en langage bébé, amusant grandement la Lily riante.

Lincoln resta silencieux, observant les réactions de ses sœurs, puis se tourna vers sa propre petite ÂME. Personnellement, Lincoln savait qu'il était plus un gars fan de l'orange, il aimait suffisamment la couleur pour la porter jour après jour. Mais il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attachant avec l'éblouissante teinte **_Rouge_** que son énergie vitale lui reflétait. Elle donnait la sensation d'un feu qui ne pouvait jamais s'éteindre, lui disant de ne jamais baisser les bras, et cela le tracassait un peu. Il avait cette résolution auparavant, mais jamais de cette intensité. Excepté peut-être quand il était au bord du trou duquel il essayait désormais de s'échapper.

Une autre chose que Lincoln parvint à remarquer, fut les contours des ÂMEs, à la fois de la sienne et de celles de ses sœurs. Tandis que ceux des leurs ressemblaient à sa propre couleur cramoisie, le contour de son essence semblait faiblement refléter les couleurs qu'affichaient les ÂMEs des dix filles, ciselées en dix parts égales. Le cerveau de Lincoln ballottait dans son crâne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi tirer de ce détail. Est-ce qu'elles étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre _apparentées_ ?...

Un léger froncement se dessina sur le visage de Lincoln. Génial, maintenant Luan avait une influence sur lui aussi.

Bientôt, Flowey interrompit les forts bavardages excités des enfants en raclant sa gorge. _Qu'il avait_. "Donc, comme je le disais auparavant, ce sont vos ÂMEs, les essences-mêmes de vos êtres. Chaque monstre que vous allez rencontrer peut les révéler. Pour l'instant, vos ÂMES sont assez faibles, au vu de ce qu'indiquent vos **PV**."

Lincoln sentit son esprit voguer vers ses nombreux souvenirs de jeux vidéo en entendant le mot, mais il ne pouvait que se demander ce que ça avait à voir avec eux. "Euh, PV ?"

"Oh, quel idiot, j'ai oublié. Maintenant, regardez au-dessus de vos têtes, et vous devriez voir des barres jaunes et des chiffres."

Les Loud s'y contraignirent, et virent effectivement les lignes jaunes. Ils se demandèrent collectivement si elles avaient été là tout ce temps. Ils virent également les mêmes types de caractères sur leurs gauches, qui consistaient en leurs noms, _PV_ et _20/20_.

"Encore du jaune. L'univers semble continuer de se moquer de moi." marmonna Lucy. " _Soupir_ , la misère se trouve sous la couche de joie qui est constamment balancée sur ta figure."

Les frère et sœurs de Lucy lui lancèrent un long regard, à la fois effrayés et admiratifs devant la profondeur de ses mots, tandis que Flowey continua simplement de sourire, bien qu'il se plaignit intérieurement. ' _Pourquoi je tombe que sur des chelous ici ? Bon, ça ne va pas rester comme ça bien longtemps de toute façon..._ ' songea la fleur, qui continua ensuite sa leçon. "Donc, ce sont vos _PV_ , le montant de votre énergie vitale circulant à l'intérieur de votre ÂME. Si vous êtes attaqués, vos PV s'abaisseront, dépendant plus ou moins de votre endurance et de la force de votre ennemi. Et si ça atteint zéro, eh bien... disons juste que vous ne voulez vraiment pas que ça arrive."

Les mots sinistres de Flowey firent frissonner les onze enfants, qui comprirent vite la menace que représentait leur Force Vitale tombant à zéro. Cela signifiait la **mort** , et ils en étaient désormais avertis. Les choses venaient juste de devenir beaucoup plus sombres pour les frère et sœurs Loud.

Cependant, le professeur à pétales rebondit aussitôt sur leur pâleur. "Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Comme je viens de le dire, vos ÂMES commencent par être frêles, mais vous pouvez les rendre plus fortes en gagnant beaucoup de LV."

"Plus d'acronymes ? Urgh, tout ce truc ressemble à une lecture des règles d'un jeu de plateau par Lisa." gémit Lynn, ignorant la grimace et les marmonnements du petit génie concernant le fait que son explication des enseignements sur la Suprématie du Capitalisme dans le Monopoly était très précise.

"Maintenant, que pensez-vous que cela signifie ?" Bien que ce soit une question à laquelle il s'apprêtait à répondre, Flowey cligna des yeux quand il vit Leni bondir sur place, et lever sa main telle une écolière voulant être interrogée. "Euh, oui ?"

"Ça veut dire LOVE, c'est ça ?" gazouilla innocemment Leni, incitant les autres à lever les yeux au ciel devant la naïveté de sa réponse.

Flowey cligna des yeux. "Euh. C'est bel et bien la bonne réponse, oui ! LV veut dire LOVE, l'AMOUR !"

"Ouais !" se réjouit Leni.

"Et parce que je vous aime bien, je vais même partager un peu d'AMOUR avec chacun d'entre vous ! Vous serez forts en un rien de temps !" annonça la fleur en clignant de l'œil.

"C'est une manière flippante de le dire, mais merci !" dit Luan.

Alors que les autres sourirent à la perspective de l'aide fournie par leur nouvel ami, Lincoln se gratta l'intérieur de l'oreille avec ferveur, car il ne parvenait pas à faire partir un étrange sifflement. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui murmurait quelque chose, mais il ne vit aucune de ses sœurs faire ça. Se sentant un peu perturbé, il décida de se concentrer sur Flowey, qui avait fait apparaître des petites graines blanches dans les airs, tournoyant doucement sur place.

"Voyez-vous, ici, l'AMOUR se partage grâce à... des 'pétales d'amitié'." changea Flowey, bien qu'il ait trouvé ce nom sur le coup. "Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de vous tenir là, et de les attraper. J'en ai même fait assez pour chacun d'entre vous !" Il y avait en effet onze 'pétales d'amitié' en stand-by. "Très bien, voilà pour vous mes amis, attrapez-les tous !"

Les sœurs se positionnèrent avec hâte, prêtes à accepter le cadeau fourni par l'amicale plante. Pendant ce temps, le visage de Lincoln se crispa quand le chuchotement sifflant devint plus bruyant. Non seulement ça, mais il pouvait sentir une étrange étreinte dominer son ÂME rouge, comme si le message en provenait. Ça devenait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit.

* _"Ce n'est pas votre ami, et ses pétales non plus."_

Lincoln laissa sortir un vif halètement de réalisation, et il regarda les graines s'approchant des ÂMES de ses sœurs inconscientes. Son cerveau envoya un seul message, et son corps s'y contraignit en un battement de cœur. Il se jeta sur ses sœurs, et réussit à les pousser hors de la trajectoire des pétales, les faisant tomber dans le processus.

Lori grogna face à la soudaine brutalité, et se tourna pour lancer un regard furieux à son frère. "Lincoln, c'est quoi ton problème !? Tu peux pas juste-"

Mais elle n'eut pas à finir cette phrase. Lorsque Lincoln avait poussé les filles par terre, il avait prit leur place comme receveur des pétales. Et tandis que les filles pensèrent pour un bref instant qu'il allait cupidement les amasser pour lui tout seul, leur opinion changea dramatiquement quand les 'pétales d'amitié' entrèrent en collision avec son ÂME. Le garçon lâcha subitement un vif cri d'agonie, et tomba au sol de tout son poids. Les instincts protecteurs des sœurs se déchaînèrent.

"LINCOLN !" hurlèrent-elles, entourant leur frère tombé. À leur horreur, il arborait désormais des coupures sur tout son corps, et avait positivement l'air d'aller très mal. En regardant sa barre de _PV_ , elles pouvaient voir qu'elle avait drastiquement diminué, au point qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu' **un**. Sa petite ÂME s'affaiblissait, et semblait prête à se fendre en deux à n'importe quel moment.

Le pauvre garçon se tordit et se tint immédiatement le ventre, le simple fait de tousser lui faisant ressentir une grande douleur dans son corps. "Ça fait mal..." fut son faible et déplorable cri.

"Allez Lincoln, reste avec nous !" cria Lana, au bord des larmes à la vue de son grand frère blessé.

"Laissez-le s'allonger, il ne doit pas trop bouger ou ça va inciter son corps à méchamment évacuer son hémoglobine à travers ses marques de coupure !" prévint Lisa, arrivant à peine à garder son professionnalisme à travers tout ça.

Alors que les filles se tracassaient pour le garçon, le seul non-humain de la pièce conserva simplement son sourire, quoique sa gentillesse commençait à s'estomper. "Mince, il semblerait que votre frère ait été plus malin que vous, mesdames. Mais il semble que ça lui ait coûté cher." gloussa la fleur, une condescendance moqueuse apparaissant dans sa voix.

Lynn se tourna vers la plante, une colère cinglante apparaissant sur les traits de son visage. "C'est quoi ton 'P' de problème !? Tu as dit que tu allais nous aider, pas nous mutiler !" hurla farouchement la sportive.

Flowey abaissa son visage souriant, le dissimulant dans l'obscurité. "Héhéhé... Mince alors, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une triste bande d' ** _idiots_**." gloussa sinistrement la fleur, transformant sa voix douce et enfantine en une voix démoniaque aiguë. À la place d'un visage gai se tenaient à présent des yeux sombres et un sourire aux dents pointues, suintant de méchanceté.

Ce changement amena une frayeur glaciale dans le regard des sœurs, et Flowey savoura chaque seconde de leurs tremblements pathétiques. " _Vous aider ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille, alors que votre périple va s'achever à cet instant précis !?_ " ricana la fleur avec une malveillante allégresse. " _Néanmoins, n'allons pas dire que je ne tiens pas mes promesses. Voyez-vous, il me faut toujours finir ma leçon, en vous apprenant la Règle d'Or de ce monde. Et cette règle... C'est que c'est **TUÉ ou ÊTRE TUÉ !**_ "

Les sœurs se blottirent encore plus les unes contre les autres, leurs tremblements de frayeur s'intensifiant. Lily et les jumelles étaient même en larmes, la fleur devenant un cauchemar surpassant tout ce qu'elles avaient imaginé. Et pourtant, elles n'oublièrent pas de protéger Lincoln, blessé, qui voulait de même les protéger, mais le garçon affaibli n'avait même pas assez de force pour se lever du sol.

Le sourire de Flowey diminua, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa malveillance globale, et ses yeux sombres furent désormais illuminés par deux points rouges luisants. " _Il semble que nous sachions de quelle extrémité de cette règle vous et moi nous tenons. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Gardez bien à l'esprit que vous n'allez manquer à_ personne _ici-bas. Ou peut-être est-ce une mauvaise pensée ? Eh bien, tant pis, c'est si triste. Maintenant, soyez de bons petits enfants, faites une dernière faveur à votre ami Flowey..._ "

Un son proche de celui d'une mitraillette résonna, et des centaines de 'pétales d'amitié' piégèrent les frère et sœurs Loud en un cercle, empêchant n'importe quelle retraite tactique ou possibilité de se jeter sur la mauvaise herbe traîtresse. La sphère de peur formée par les Loud se resserra un peu plus. Leurs ÂMEs frissonnèrent à l'unisson au moment où ils réalisèrent que cela pouvait être la fin.

Ils jetèrent une dernière fois un coup d'œil à Flowey, qui rayonnait de cruelle extase. "... **et MOURREZ.** " finit-il, relâchant ensuite un ricanement aigu de ravissement tandis que ses pétales se rapprochèrent lentement. Il savourait la peur qu'il trouvait dans les expressions terrifiées des enfants, et même plus en imaginant les millions de personnes qui allaient afficher le même sentiment de terreur très bientôt. Avec les ÂMEs de ces idiots en sa possession, il pouvait enfin faire de ses rêves une réalité... de même pour les cauchemars de tous les êtres de ce monde. _SON monde_.

Le seul frère Loud regarda les porteurs de mort s'approcher, et ignorant l'atroce douleur de son corps, passa ses bras autour de la plupart de ses sœurs comme il pouvait, les serrant plus fort que la fois où une tornade avait failli souffler leur maison. Était-ce tout ? Était-ce comment cela allait se terminer ? Après son courageux discours plus tôt, ils obtenaient un Game Over contre le tout premier adversaire ? Son corps semblait accepter l'idée, tout comme sa tête, mais son cœur refusa. Le petit cœur rouge était faible, et sa lueur s'affaiblissait dangereusement. Et pourtant, il continuait de lui dire de tenir bon. Lincoln savait qu'il n'avait pas de meilleur plan, donc tandis qu'il ferma ses yeux alors que les graines meurtrières n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de les déchirer en chair humaine, il fit une **action**.

' _À l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider !_ ' appela-t-il intérieurement, espérant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui entende son message de détresse. ' _S'il vous plaît..._ '

...

 _ _Et quelqu'un vint.__

* _ ** _ **VROOSH !**_**_ *

Surpris par le bruit soudain, les frère et sœurs ouvrirent immédiatement leurs yeux. À leur étonnement, les pétales d'amitié étaient en train d'être brûlés par un anneau de braises, les changeant en simples cendres, qui disparurent comme par magie. Timidement, ils regardèrent Flowey, qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi qu'eux, mais avec un air plus irrité.

"Hein !? Comment des mioches comme vous ont fait pou-" Il fut promptement tu et catapulté sur le côté par une autre boule de feu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Après un impressionnant double flip avant et un brusque atterrissage sur le visage, accompagné par un _paf_ audible, Flowey blasphéma en reprenant son souffle, se demandant qui était le [ _Clémence_ ] qui était responsable de cette interruption inattendue et non appréciée.

Puis il réalisa. Tant d'expertise avec le feu magique, brûlant ses graines sans laisser de marque sur les enfants. Il fronça les sourcils. _Oh joie_. _**Elle**_.

Sachant qu'il avait à ficher le camp, Flowey lança un regard meurtrier aux frère et sœurs, qui le fixèrent prudemment en retour. La vilaine petite plante relâcha un dernier sifflement avec un effet de langue fourchue, faisant ressentir avec contentement un dernier moment de peur dans le cœur des Loud. Il replanta ensuite sa tige, et partit dans le sol.

Les Loud clignèrent collectivement des yeux, toujours vraiment secoués par cette expérience de mort toute proche, et tournèrent leurs yeux de là où Flowey s'était tenu pour trouver la source de ces tirs de feu. Ils trouvèrent rapidement, mais à présent auraient en quelque sorte préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

À l'entrée de l'autre côté de la salle, se tenait une silhouette engouffrée dans l'ombre, exceptée sa main droite qui brûlait toujours des flammes qu'elle avait lancé sur l'assaillant des Loud. La silhouette était grande, les frère et sœurs pouvaient dire de là où ils se tenaient qu'elle atteignait à peu près les deux ou trois mètres de haut. Cette grande silhouette possédait aussi deux cornes au sommet de sa tête, et deux yeux cramoisis fixant avec mépris l'endroit où était Flowey.

Les frère et sœurs déglutirent. Il semblerait qu'ils soient tombés de Charybde en Scylla, et qu'ils n'allaient pas faire long _feu_. Tout du moins, c'était la citation du cerveau de Lisa et la blague interne de Luan. Les pensées des autres étaient quelque chose du style 'Et crotte' ou 'C'est pas vrai'. Une chose était sûre, ils n'aimaient PAS la tournure des événements. Ils avaient failli se faire rouler par une petite fleur, et ils faisaient à présent face à quelque chose de plus gros et apparemment de plus fort.

Et ça pouvait tirer du feu, c'était effrayant aussi.

Le bras du mystérieux être perdit sa flamme, et s'abaissa. Soudainement, il/elle se tourna dans leur direction, leur faisant avoir des palpitations, et leur tension s'empira progressivement quand il/elle marcha lentement dans leur direction. Ils entendirent une inspiration, et transpirèrent abondamment face aux mots profonds et menaçants qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entendre provenir de la bouche de l'être.

"Oh, quelle misérable créature, torturer ainsi de pauvres enfants innocents. Une honte, vraiment."

Leurs esprits firent chou blanc. Ce n'étaient certainement les mots ou la voix auxquels ils s'attendaient de la part de la créature. Puis, celle-ci avança dans la lumière, et son apparence se révéla. Son apparence _féminine_ , notèrent-ils rapidement.

La meilleure façon dont ce 'monstre' pouvait être décrit était une femme chèvre anthropomorphique. Elle avait deux petites cornes au sommet de sa tête, qui étaient suivies par deux longues oreilles pelucheuses tombant sur son visage. Elle ne possédait pas de dent pointue comme ce à quoi s'attendaient les Loud, et ses yeux, bien que toujours rouges, rayonnaient désormais d'une aura chaleureuse et apaisante. Elle était mains nues et pieds nus, se terminant avec des pattes et des pieds blancs pelucheux qui ne demandaient pratiquement qu'à être caressés. Enfin, le monstre femelle était vêtue d'une longue robe violette avec des manches blanches. Sur son torse et son estomac résidait le symbole flou que les Loud avaient vu quelques minutes plus tôt, seulement à présent il apparaissait clairement : trois triangles, un à l'envers, se tenant en-dessous d'un cercle blanc avec des ailes angéliques.

Encore une fois, c'était une vision inattendue pour les onze humains. Ils ne savaient simplement pas quoi faire de leur sauveuse. Et quand elle leur offrit un sourire chaleureux, leur garde se baissa, mais leur confusion ne fit que s'accroître. "Est-ce que vous allez bien, mes enfants ?" demanda le monstre d'un ton tendre.

Mais le souvenir de belles paroles offertes par un autre monstre, ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait à leur frère, ramena vite le niveau d'alerte des filles dans le rouge. À travers leur 'lien mental de sœurs', qui ne s'activait que lors des grandes urgences, la méfiance résonna dans leurs têtes et elles clarifièrent leurs positions.

Leni, Lisa, Lucy et Lily se regroupèrent autour de Lincoln pour le protéger, sans trop le serrer, tandis que les autres sœurs plus âgées plus les jumelles prirent des positions de combat. Elles avaient été des poltronnes et des pouilles mouillées avec cette mauvaise herbe traîtresse, mais cette fois elles allaient se battre, se moquant du fait que c'était contre celle qui avait fait fuir cette dite mauvaise herbe en premier lieu.

"Reculez la miss. Si vous nous cherchez des noises, on va vous déchirer plus qu'un solo des _Flaming Chili Spices_." menaça Luna, dans son rare mode 'sœur louve'.

"Cet appareil dentaire n'est pas juste là pour faire joli vous savez, donc ne m'obligez pas à avoir une _dent_ contre vous." prévint Luan avec un regard noir, dévoilant ses dents de lapin pour montrer qu'elle était prête à mordre.

Les regards noirs lancés dans sa direction incitèrent le monstre à s'arrêter. Elle perdit son sourire pendant un moment et cligna des yeux, mais il revint rapidement, seulement un peu plus prudent, en quelque sorte. "Oh. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, mes enfants. Je ne vous veux aucun mal."

"De belles paroles, lady." ricana Lola, préparant ses ongles pointus. "Un peu sans originalité par contre."

"Ouais, la petite pâquerette nous as servi le même blabla avant qu'elle essaye de nous _tuer_. Désolé, mais nous n'allons pas prendre plus de risques." grogna Lynn, craquant son cou et ses articulations d'anticipation.

Les traits de la Femme Chèvre tombèrent dans l'inquiétude. Mais pas pour elle, voyez-vous. Elle vit ce que les filles essayaient si chèrement de protéger, et laissa sortir un léger halètement devant son nombre de _PV_. Elle devait l'aider, mais elle savait qu'elle avait à convaincre ses féroces gardiennes dans un premier temps. "Mais je vous assure mes enfants, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je veux seulement vous aider. Je peux voir que l'un d'entre vous est blessé, je suis peut-être en mesure de le soigner."

Les sœurs n'étaient pas le moins du monde convaincues par le discours de la femme. "Vous ne le touchez pas. Pas sous ma surveillance." dit Lana, tombant à quatre pattes et dévoilant ses dents avec un grognement tel un chien sur le point d'attaquer.

Lori prit sa propre position, se rappelant de ses cours d'auto-défense. "Vous les avez entendu, lady. Ne vous approchez pas, ou on _attaquera_." menaça-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

Pendant ce temps, piégé dans le câlin protecteur de ses sœurs, Lincoln rassemblait toutes ses forces pour rester concentré sur la tension palpable progressant entre ses sœurs agressives et le monstre à moitié perturbé. Il fixa la Femme Chèvre intensément, et sentit un autre murmure dans son oreille. Seulement celui-ci ne l'avertit pas sur la créature devant lui, mais lui assura plutôt qu'elle disait la vérité.

L'étrange petite voix semblait par ailleurs amère par rapport à ça...

"Les filles, laissez-la passer." interféra faiblement Lincoln, sa voix rauque trouvant le moyen de ramper le long de sa gorge.

Les sœurs le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. "Tu es dingue, Lincoln !? On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, pas après ce que cette méchante bouffeuse de terre t'a fait !" exprima Lynn.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai- oh c'est vrai, Flowey." réagit Lana, frottant honteusement l'arrière de son cou.

"On ne veut pas que tu aies une autre blessure." murmura Lucy, de l'inquiétude prenant le dessus sur son ton vide d'émotion.

"Je sais, et je vous suis reconnaissant pour ça." sourit faiblement le garçon. "Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, mais mes tripes me disent de la croire, tout comme elles m'ont dit que Flowey était dangereux. Donc s'il vous plaît, je vous le demande... Laissez-lui une chance."

Les sœurs se regardèrent les unes les autres, une grande appréhension dans leurs yeux. Mais observant les yeux implorants de leur frère, elles se résolurent à s'y contraindre. Lori fit un petit hochement de tête, et les combattantes reculèrent avec hésitation, tandis que les câlineuses posèrent doucement leur frère par terre. Elles gardèrent les yeux rivés sur la Femme Chèvre qui leur passait devant, prêtes à bondir sur elle au premier mouvement suspect, bien qu'elle ne fit que sourire en remerciement en retour.

Une fois qu'elle était au niveau de Lincoln, la femme monstre lui offrit un regard tendre. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et tendit les mains. Des flammes s'accumulèrent dans ses mains, et les sœurs se crispèrent immédiatement, mais devinrent vite confuses quand elles prirent une teinte de vert clair, et encore plus lorsqu'elles ne brûlèrent pas Lincoln quand elle les appliqua sur son torse et son ÂME. Le garçon sentit une sensation confortable, chaleureuse et floue envahir son être, comme si des centaines de chatons lui faisaient des bisous magiques. Ses plaies se refermèrent, son ÂME brilla bien plus dans la seconde, et ses _PV_ remontèrent lentement.

Une fois que la barre avait réatteint _20/20_ , le monstre s'arrêta et recula vivement. Lincoln s'observa, et vit que c'était comme si les attaques de Flowey n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il bondit sur ses pieds, se sentant comme neuf. En fait, il se sentait même bien mieux qu'avant. Immédiatement, il fut affectueusement assailli par ses sœurs, mais rien auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

"Lincoln !" pleurèrent les jumelles en le cajolant par la taille. Avec un rire, il ébouriffa leurs cheveux.

"Oh Lincoln, genre, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Leni, écrabouillant ses joues pour voir s'il allait mieux.

"Ch'vais bien." répondit Lincoln.

Lisa analysa rapidement la forme de son frère, regardant même sous son t-shirt pour être sûre. Quand elle ne vit rien, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. "Tu sembles avoir été parfaitement purifié de toutes tes blessures, il n'y a plus la moindre trace des entailles laissées par cette odieuse Bellis Perrenis. Absolument inouï, comment a-t-elle fait un travail aussi excellent ?"

"Par magie ?" proposa Luan en haussant les épaules, juste heureuse de voir son petit frère de nouveau sur pied.

Lisa ouvrit la bouche, puis réfléchit pendant un instant, puis la ferma avec une petite grimace. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" marmonna-t-elle avec désapprobation.

"Mec, on était si inquiet." sortit Luna, donnant à son frangin un câlin qui lui était propre.

"Ouais, on pensait t'avoir perdu tout à l'heure !" dit Lynn en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, que Lincoln frotta avec un sourire au lieu de son habituel agacement à l'exposition d'amour rude.

"Les filles, je vais bien, vraiment. Je suis juste heureux que ce taré n'ait blessé aucune d'entre vous." dit Lincoln avec un léger frisson, se rappelant de la jubilation vicieuse dans les yeux de la fleur, une vision qui allait certainement devenir le thème principal de ses cauchemars pour les deux semaines suivantes. "Je veux dire, on a sans aucun doute été chanceux d'être sauvés par... par..."

Il s'arrêta en observant la personne qu'il essayait de nommer, qui souriait à la vue des humains plein d'amour. Était-elle vraiment simplement contente de les avoir sauvé ? Une personne pouvait-elle être aussi gentille ? Eh bien elle avait besoin de reconnaissance, pensa Lincoln.

Il se défit de l'étreinte de ses sœurs, et fit quelques pas en direction de la femme. Il se pencha poliment en avant pour illustrer sa reconnaissance. "Merci de nous avoir sauvé, madame Femme Chèvre. On aurait été cuits sans votre aide."

Elle gloussa poliment. "Oh, ce n'est rien, mon enfant. Je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser cette horrible personne blesser de pauvres enfants pour quelque plaisir sordide." expliqua-t-elle, fronçant son visage à la fin de sa phrase. Elle sourit de nouveau. "Mais dis-moi jeune ami, quel est ton nom ?"

Lincoln se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublié de se présenter auprès de sa sauveuse. "Je m'appelle Lincoln, m'dame. Lincoln Loud." Il se tourna vers ses sœurs aux regards fixes. "Et elles, ce sont mes sœurs."

La Femme Chèvre cligna des yeux de surprise. "Ça alors, TOUTES ?"

"Ouaip, les Loud sont une grande famille." rit Lincoln. Il commença ensuite à indiquer ses sœurs dans l'ordre. "Dans l'ordre, la plus grande avec le haut bleu est notre aînée, Lori."

"Hum, bonjour." dit Lori un peu embarrassée, reproduisant la même salutation de la tête que Lincoln.

"Celle qui porte les lunettes de soleil, c'est Leni, notre styliste."

"Salut~" s'exclama Leni avec enthousiasme.

"Puis il y a Luna, notre rockeuse."

"Quoi d'neuf ?" sourit Luna avec son attitude cool.

"Celle qui sourit avec l'appareil dentaire, c'est Luan, notre hum, comédienne."

"Luan Loufoque, à votre service !" craqua Luan.

"La suivante est Lynn, une athlète extraordinaire."

"Yo." salua simplement Lynn avec un signe de la main.

"Lucy, notre poète ténébreuse et flippante."

"Je vous salue en ce long périple dénué d'intérêt qu'est la vie..." récita Lucy, incitant Lynn à lui donner un léger coup. "Ça veut dire bonjour."

"Sous toute cette mélancolie, elle est une personne vraiment chic. Bref, on a ensuite les jumelles, avec Lana la bricoleuse et sa casquette rouge..."

"Ravie d'vous rencontrer !" dit Lana avec un grand sourire.

"Et Lola la reine de beauté avec sa robe rose."

"Un plaisir, j'en suis sûre." salua brusquement Lola.

"Pull vert plus lunettes égale Lisa, le génie résident."

"Mes salutations les plus sincères." zozota Lisa, ajustant ses lunettes.

"Et la dernière mais pas des moindres, notre petite sœur, Lily."

"Popo." rit Lily.

"Et ça fait onze d'entre nous." sourit Lincoln. Il remarqua ensuite à quel point les sœurs étaient loin de la Femme Chèvre, et les appela. "Allez les filles, venez par ici. Elle ne va pas vous mordre."

Les sœurs jetèrent un autre coup d'œil, et avancèrent lentement pour rejoindre leur frère devant leur sauveuse, un peu d'hésitation toujours visible dans leurs pas. Assumant son rôle de chef, Lori racla sa gorge et s'approcha. "Hum, rebonjour. Je tenais juste à dire, au nom des autres, que nous sommes très reconnaissantes pour votre aide. Merci." dit-elle d'un ton uniforme, tendant sa main en signe d'amitié. Elle se raidit un peu lorsque la femme la serra doucement mais fermement avec sa patte plus large, mais ce sentit bientôt très détendue en sentant sa fourrure confortable et en voyant son sourire chaleureux.

"Merci à toi de m'avoir permis d'intervenir, Lori. Tu sembles posséder de l'autorité sur tes jeunes frère et sœurs, un don que, je suis sûre, tu utilises sagement." dit le monstre pelucheux.

Lori sourit timidement à l'éloge, puis fixa furieusement ses frère et sœurs qu'elle avait entendu ricaner à la mention d'elle 'utilisant sagement son autorité', qui sifflaient à présent innocemment. Elle laissa partir la main de la femme et se replaça avec eux.

"Du coup, vous êtes qui exactement, madame ?" demanda Lynn un peu suspicieuse. Elle n'allait pas encore complètement la croire, ça avait presque failli leur coûter beaucoup il y a une minute.

"Oh ! Quelle idiote je fais. Je suis **Toriel** , gardienne des **Ruines**. Je viens ici tous les jours pour voir si un humain est tombé, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis un certain temps." Elle gloussa ensuite un peu. "Quoique je dois dire, c'est la première fois que je trouve plusieurs humains en même temps, d'autant plus que vous êtes _onze_ , et que vous êtes également tous frère et sœurs."

La phrase de Toriel concernant les humains qui avaient chuté auparavant fit tilter le cerveau de Lincoln. "Tu crois qu'elle parle des six autres qui ont disparu ?" chuchota Lincoln à Lisa.

"C'est une possibilité..." murmura Lisa en retour. Elle songea à demander, mais décida qu'il était préférable de garder cette pensée pour elle pour le moment. En attendant, elle questionna sur un sujet entièrement différent. "Dois-je comprendre que vous avez des connaissances sur cette région ?"

Un peu de surprise passa à travers les traits de Toriel devant le vocabulaire de la bambine à lunettes, mais elle comprit parfaitement. "En effet, je peux vous guider sans encombre à travers les catacombes. Je détesterais simplement laisser des enfants livrés à eux-mêmes. Mais... Je suppose que c'est à vous de décider." elle prononça la dernière phrase avec un peu d'appréhension, presque inquiète qu'ils disent non.

Les Loud se regardèrent les uns les autres, et surent quoi faire. "Hum, pouvez-vous nous excusez une minute ?" dit Lori. Puis elle ordonna, "RÉUNION DE GROUPE !", et ils s'exécutèrent dans l'instant.

"Bon, vous en pensez quoi les filles ?" demanda Lincoln.

"Elle est plutôt super pour moi." dit Luna en hochant la tête.

"Elle est aussi tellement belle !" ajouta Leni.

"Ses vêtements donnent un beau style, même s'ils sont trop colorés à mon goût." dit Lucy.

"Sa fourrure ne demande qu'à être caressée !" dit Lana avec son enthousiasme d'adoratrice des animaux.

"Je sais que c'est rare, mais je suis totalement d'accord avec elle sur ça." certifia Lola avec un sourire tout aussi excité.

Lily approuva aussi, en applaudissant des mains avec toute son adorabilité enfantine.

"Je sais pas les gars. Je suis toujours en quelque sorte étourdie par ce qui s'est passé avec cette ordure pourrie de tout à l'heure." se moqua Lynn en pensant à cette plante qui avait blessé sa famille, ce qui la fit passer pour une froussarde. "J'veux dire, et si elle jouait la comédie aussi ? Et si elle voulait nous manger ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Bien que tu aies marqué un point intéressant, et que mes connaissances en habitudes alimentaires chez les herbivores ne vaut rien dans cette situation particulière, cela resterait plus insultant de simplement la chasser comme une nuisance après ce qu'elle vient de faire pour nous." concorda Lisa avec expertise.

"Je suppose..." céda Lynn.

"Ouais ! En plus, je ne sais pas pour vous les gars, mais j'ai un très bon _bêêê_ sentiment la concernant ! Heh, vous avez compris ?" plaisanta Luan, résultant encore à des grognements et à des yeux levés au ciel.

Ils se tournèrent vers Lori, qui mordait sa lèvre, semblant un peu tiraillée. Ça n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, elle le savait. C'était sa sécurité et celle de ses frère et sœurs qui étaient en jeu ici. D'un côté, ils lui demandaient de faire confiance à une parfaite inconnue. Gentille certes, mais cela restait quelqu'un qu'ils avaient rencontré une minute auparavant, et qui pouvait très bien cacher quelque chose comme Flowey.

D'un autre côté, sans elle, ils allaient errer sans but dans l'Outremonde, sans savoir où la sortie pouvait être, ou s'il y avait même une sortie ! Comment allaient-ils trouver de la nourriture ? De l'eau ? Un endroit pour dormir ? Et si tous les autres monstres étaient comme Flowey, ou pire ? Le visage de Lori gagna un peu plus de pâleur. Toriel partie signifiait également que Flowey pouvait bondir de n'importe quel buisson et finir le boulot. Et ça serait entièrement de sa fichue faute ! Et ensuite elle ne pourrait jamais poursuivre sa carrière en tant que maire, ne pourrait jamais se marier avec Bobby, ne pourrait jamais fonder un foyer avec leurs deux enfants qu'ils appelleraient Louise et Roberto-

Elle se ramena elle-même à la réalité. Zut de zut, pas le temps pour une autre crise de panique ! Sachant qu'elle avait pesé le pour et le contre de cette décision, Lori prit une profonde respiration, et passa à l'action. "Okay, étant donné que nous avons littéralement aucun autre choix, je dis que nous allons la suivre. Tout le monde est d'accord ?" Les autres libérèrent des acclamations d'approbation. Elle hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Toriel, qui fredonnait un petit air. "Nous acceptons votre aide, Madame Toriel."

"Héhé, tu es tellement polie. Mais tu peux simplement m'appeler Toriel, mon enfant. Et vous n'êtes pas obligés de me vouvoyer." gloussa Toriel, faisant de nouveau rougir un peu Lori. Elle se tourna en direction de l'autre entrée. "Maintenant venez."

Et avec ça, elle partit. Ne voulant pas être laissés derrière, les frère et soeurs suivirent avec enthousiasme. Lincoln lança un dernier regard à la parcelle d'herbes où Flowey était, avant d'être poussé vers l'avant par Lynn.

* * *

La plupart des Loud se virent siffler devant l'impressionnante vue qui leur faisait face. Baignée dans une étrange lumière, les murs de l'entrée des Ruines s'étendirent jusqu'à un haut plafond feuillu. Même si l'âge marquait clairement les colonnes violettes, elles tenaient toujours debout et accomplissaient consciencieusement leur rôle. Les vignes ondulaient le long des murs, leur vert s'opposant avec leur teinte violette. En fait, le pattern de couleurs de la pièce entière semblait consister en des nuances de violet.

"Vous savez, ils auraient pu faire un petit effort artistique quand ils ont mis la peinture dans cet endroit." critiqua Lola.

Luna leva un sourcil timide en regardant ses propres habits violets. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec le violet ?"

La petite princesse haussa les épaules. "C'est pas le violet le problème, c'est juste que ça paraît un peu paresseux de peindre une pièce entière d'une seule couleur. Ils auraient pu rajouter un peu d'argenté, peut-être quelques teintes de rouge. Ou mieux encore, des teintes de rose."

Sur ce conseil avisé en décoration pour vos grands halls, les frère et sœurs continuèrent le long de la pièce, et arrivèrent devant deux escaliers identiques. Tous deux conduisaient vers une autre voûte à passer, devant laquelle Toriel se tenait. "Par ici, mes enfants." dit-elle, et elle passa la porte.

Entre les escaliers se trouvaient quelques feuilles mortes, leur couleur cramoisie attirant les yeux de Lynn, de Lana et de Lily. Elles voulurent jouer avec, mais furent stoppées par Lori. "Les filles, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour des jeux stupides." disputa-t-elle, à la plus grande déception de ses petites sœurs, notamment Lana. Les feuilles mortes craquantes étaient la raison pour laquelle l'Automne était sa saison favorite, bien plus que la boue elle-même.

Lincoln ressentit un pincement de cœur de tristesse face au visage triste de Lana, mais alors qu'il lui tapotait le dos, il remarqua quelque chose parmi les feuilles.

 ** **Une petite étoile jaune scintillante, délivrant une lueur mystérieuse, et pourtant rassurante.****

"Les filles, est-ce que vous voyez ça ?" demanda Lincoln, pointant la lumière chatoyante.

Les autres la remarquèrent, et commencèrent à l'approcher comme des papillons de nuit, mais restèrent assez prudentes. Leurs yeux pétillèrent devant la lueur pulsant comme par enchantement, donnant un effet plutôt adorable si quelqu'un regardait le groupe.

La curiosité l'emporta sur le seul garçon, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, sa main était sur l'étoile brillante elle-même. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, l'étoile scintilla un peu plus et libéra une onde de choc inoffensive qui ressemblait à la pulsation d'un cœur. Mais bien qu'il n'y avait aucun conséquence physique, les ÂMEs cachées des frère et sœurs frissonnèrent à l'unisson.

Cela surprit grandement les sœurs, qui bavardèrent avec inquiétude et réprimandèrent leur frère d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. Mais avant que le garçon ne puisse s'excuser, il l'entendit de nouveau.

Cette voix.

* _"L'ombre des Ruines se dessine au-dessus de vous, vous emplissant de **Détermination**."_

"Hein !?" cria Lincoln, tournant vivement sa tête autour de lui pour trouver celui qui avait empêché ses sœurs d'être blessées. Mais encore une fois, il ne trouva personne. Il gratta sa tête. ' _Est-ce que je perds déjà la boule ?_ '

"LINCOLN !" hurlèrent ses sœurs, le secouant pour le ramener à la réalité.

"Q-qu'est-ce qu'y'a !?"

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lincoln ? Tu as, genre, plané, un peu comme Lisa quand elle est plongée dans ses gros livres avec les grands mots." dit Leni.

"Ça s'appelle des Encyclopédies, mais elle a raison, tu échouais à nous répondre. Qu'est-ce qui semble t'importuner ?" demanda Lisa.

Lincoln observa les regards plus ou moins inquiets de ses sœurs, et se demanda s'il pouvait leur dire son problème. ' _Elles vont soit penser que je suis dingue, soit me rire au nez._ ' Il fronça intérieurement, mais s'adoucit devant l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. ' _Bon, peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment de leur cacher des secrets. D'ailleurs, elles seraient encore plus en colère si elles apprenaient plus tard que je gardais quelque chose comme ça pour moi._ '

Avec un soupir, il céda. "Je sais que ça va paraître bizarre, mais... Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me parle. Dans ma tête." Il se prépara mentalement contre le rugissement de rires qui allait arriver... Mais il ne vint jamais. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit simplement les visages totalement confus de ses sœurs, et leurs regards toujours tourmentés par une demi-inquiétude.

"Lincoln, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demanda Lynn.

Lincoln crispa ses lèvres en essayant de délivrer une réponse satisfaisante. "Eh bien, à peine cinq secondes après avoir touché cette étoile, j'ai entendu une étrange voix. Aucune d'entre vous ne l'a entendu ?"

Les sœurs se regardèrent, puis revinrent à lui. "Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas l'une d'entre nous que tu as entendu ?" dit Luan.

Lincoln secoua la tête. "Non, c'était clairement quelqu'un de différent, ce n'était pas féminin, et ça avait un ton un peu... atroce."

Luna, une de celles qui avaient le plus l'air préoccupées, s'agenouilla au niveau de son frère, et toucha son front pour détecter le moindre excès de chaleur. "P'tit frère, tu es sûr que cette fleur cinglée ne t'a pas tapé trop fort sur la caboche ?" dit-elle d'un ton apaisant avec son accent britannique.

Lincoln retira doucement la main de sa grande sœur. Il était content de la voir s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il connaissait un fait important qui discréditait cette théorie. "Ça ne peut pas être ça non plus, parce que j'ai entendu cette voix juste avant de vous pousser hors de la trajectoire de l'attaque de Flowey. **Il** **ou elle** m'a dit que Flowey n'était pas notre ami."

Lisa tapa son menton de réflexion, essayant de trouver une explication semi-rationnelle à tout ça. Une tâche difficile quand les natifs du lieu dans lequel ils se tenaient défiaient déjà la logique. Mais aussi vrai que son adoration pour les cookies, elle était coriace elle aussi. "Mmh, si j'avais plus d'informations sur la physique qui définit ce monde, je pourrais donner une réponse adéquate, mais pour l'instant, je pense que notre sœur sujette aux vers serait la plus compétente pour trouver une théorie potable sur cette énigme." Elle fit un geste à Lucy, qui hocha la tête.

"Une présence du passé pourrait habiter en toi, une qui t'as clairement rejoint quand on est entrés dans ce royaume, tout comme le fantôme de notre arrière-grand-mère Harriet qui ne peut parler avec moi que quand on est à la maison au lieu de m'accompagner partout où je vais. Si tout le monde qui vit ici peut utiliser la magie comme Toriel ou Flowey, elle va peut-être pouvoir te suivre à travers tout l'Outremonde." dit Lucy en marchant un peu, creusant plus profondément dans ce mystère comme le détective qu'elle avait appris à devenir avec son grand frère. "La chose que je ne comprends pas est pourquoi elle ne s'est emparée que de toi. Je suis clairement plus encline à communiquer avec les esprits, et si elle voulait un esprit facile d'accès, elle aurait choisi la tête de Leni."

"Hey !" plaça Leni, visiblement offensée. "Je ne suis pas une fille facile ! J'ai totalement des goûts compliqués." Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, et fit un 'effet whoosh'.

"Leni, tu as littéralement embrassé un poster une fois, en pensant que c'était un mec mignon." réfuta Lori d'un ton impassible.

La fashionista écervelée sourit. "Ah, un si beau parleur ce Nick..." soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

Lucy ignora le petit moment de plaisanterie, et continua. "Cet esprit doit avoir trouvé quelque chose d'autre auquel se lier avec ta propre âme. Dis-moi, que t'a-t-il dit ?"

"Hum... Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos des Ruines, qui se dessine au-dessus de nous, et qui nous emplit de... damnation ?" le garçon se gratta la tête, avant de claquer des doigts. "Non, _Détermination_ , c'est ça qu'il a dit !"

"Brr, ce mot me fiche la trouille pour je ne sais quelle raison." trembla Lana dans ses baskets.

"Je suis plutôt certaine que c'est pareil avec cet endroit." soupira Lori, massant ses tempes. Elle n'expérimentait pas le moindre stress à ce moment, mais à la place un sentiment brut de fatigue. Trop de choses bizarres étaient étrangement en train d'arriver beaucoup trop vite et de manière suspecte. "Je ne peux que me demander avec quoi cet endroit va nous surprendre ensuite."

Puisque Lori avait demandé si poliment, l'univers répondit à ses demandes en un temps record. Parce qu'aussitôt qu'elle eût dit ces mots, un large panneau noir se mit à exister, flottant au-dessus de l'étoile et faisant franchement flipper les frère et sœurs. Le rectangle sombre, avec ses bordures blanches, resta simplement silencieux pendant un moment, avant qu'un clavier blanc apparaisse au niveau des Loud, et que des mots apparurent sur l'écran.

 ** _ **Veuillez entrer le nom de votre SAUVEGARDE groupée.**_**

"SAUVEGARDE ?" répéta Lola.

"Pourquoi je dois toujours demander ?" grogna Lori.

Alors que le sens était perdu pour les filles, un vieux réflexe ressurgit rapidement dans la tête de Lincoln. "Mmh, je crois savoir ce qu'on doit faire ici." dit-il avec confiance. Il s'en approcha vivement, et ses sœurs ne purent que l'observer taper un nom qui, il le savait, allait satisfaire tout le monde.

 ** _ **LOUD**_**

 ** _ **Ce nom est-il correct ?**_**

"Vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Les sœurs eurent l'air et se sentirent officiellement perdues. La plupart d'entre elles ne pouvaient que se demander si c'était ça ce que ressentait Leni tout le temps. "Hein ?" résuma Lynn en un simple mot.

"Dans le jargon des jeux vidéo, une Sauvegarde te permet basiquement de Sauver ta partie à un certain point pour que tu puisses y revenir, autant de fois que tu le veuilles jusqu'à ce que tu Sauves ailleurs. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment ça marche ici, mais parce que je ne veux pas perdre de temps, j'ai juste mis un nom qui conviendrait à tout le monde." expliqua Lincoln comme si c'était quelque chose d'absolument normal à décrire.

Lisa frotta son front d'exaspération. "Et maintenant les propriétés de ces étouffeurs électroniques de cellules cérébrales apparaissent dans la vrai vie." marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. "Un peu de sens. C'est vraiment trop demander à cet endroit ?"

"Entre juste ce nom et allons-y. Si on attend trop longtemps, notre guide à fourrure va s'inquiéter, et on risque de se _fourrer_ dans le pétrin. Pire, ça pourrait même la rendre _fourr_ ieuse ! T'as compris ?" blagua Luan, recevant des grognements et un 'pfft !" de Lily.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel face au calembour, et pressa le bouton Entrée. Le clavier disparut immédiatement, et un petit _ding_ indiqua le succès de l'opération.

 ** _ **LOUD - Entrée des Ruines**_**

 ** _ **LV1 - 0:12**_**

 ** _ **Progression sauvegardée avec succès !**_**

Et avec ces mots, le panneau disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Comparé à ce par quoi les Loud avaient déjà dû passer, cela les déconcertait à peine, et ils haussèrent par conséquent les épaules. Peu importe la suspicion générale d'avoir affaire à des trucs plus effrayants quand ils allaient avancer.

Mais tout le long de cette pensée de légère crainte, un sentiment d'unicité commença à résonner chez eux. Ils joignirent même les mains tandis qu'ils montèrent collectivement les escaliers et passèrent l'entrée que Toriel avait traversé. C'était un petit geste, mais il avait un sens vraiment profond et rassurant pour la bande habituellement chaotique.

Rêve tordu ou toute nouvelle réalité, ils y étaient ensemble. Et aucun d'entre eux n'allait être laissé derrière.

Cette pensée fut ce qui les emplit véritablement de _Détermination_.

* * *

 ** _ **Groupe LOUD analysé. Noms individuels sauvés par ÂME et par ordre alphabétique.**_**

 ** _ **Lily LOUD, Patience**_**

 ** _ **Lori LOUD, Patience**_**

 ** _ **Lana LOUD, Bravoure**_**

 ** _ **Lynn LOUD, Bravoure**_**

 ** _ **Lola LOUD, Intégrité**_**

 ** _ **Luan LOUD, Intégrité**_**

 ** _ **Lisa LOUD, Persévérance**_**

 ** _ **Leni LOUD, Gentillesse**_**

 ** _ **Lucy LOUD, Justice**_**

 ** _ **Luna LOUD, Justice**_**

 ** _ **Lincoln LOUD,**_** ** _DÉTERMINATION_**

 ** _Propriétés CHARGEment de l'ancienne SAUVEgarde écrasées._**

 ** _ **Fonction CHARGEment désormais disponible pour le Groupe LOUD.**_**

 ** _ **...**_**

 ** _ **...**_**

 ** _ **Membre supplémentaire détecté.**_**

 ** _ **Nouvelle Entrée en cours d'ajout. Chargement...**_**

 ** _ **CHAR_**_**

* * *

 ** **Note de l'auteur : Woah, je me suis vraiment perdu avec celui-là. C'était supposé être un truc de 10 pages max, et c'est soudainement devenu une bête de 26 pages ! Je fais toujours ça...****

 ** **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous aimez les couleurs d'ÂME des Loud ? Flowey correspond-il bien à son personnage ? Toriel est-elle suffisamment maternelle ? D'ailleurs, Toriel va être la première à se lier personnellement avec l'un des Loud, peut-être deux. Je me demande si vous allez deviner avant le prochain chapitre...****

 **La prochaine fois, entraînement de gentillesse avec le Coach Toriel ! Et ensuite peut-être récréation ? On verra ! En attendant, c'était Superdimentio77, vous conseillant de garder une bombe d'herbicide dans une main. Avec cette histoire, on sait jamais...**


	4. Les Ruines Partie 2

****LOUDERTALE****

 ** **Arc 1 : Les Ruines****

 ** **Partie 2 : Tu-Toriel (Pigé ? PIGÉ ?)****

 ** **((Note du traducteur :****

 ** **Bieeenvenue dans les Ruines ! Prenez votre ticket à l'entrée, n'oubliez pas le pop-corn (c'est important), et découvrez comment nos héros vont se débrouiller avec les nombreuses énigmes qui les attendent en chemin ! Toriel les aidera-t-elle ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le découvrir.****

 ** **D'ailleurs, comme vous allez vous en rendre compte si vous avez joué à Undertale en anglais, j'ai conservé le plus d'éléments possibles de la traduction du jeu faite par l'équipe française, dont par exemple des phrases de Toriel, les noms des ennemis, leurs descriptions, etc. De même, j'ai adapté certains passages écrits par Superdimentio77 pour une meilleure compréhension pour les lecteurs francophones. En espérant que ça vous plaise comme ça m'a plu à moi de traduire ce chapitre. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !))****

 ** **Un nouveau Chapitre attaque ! Aurez-vous la CLÉMENCE de le lire jusqu'au bout ?****

 **Bienvenue chez les Loud et Undertale, pas à moi, compris ? Profitez du spectacle !**

* * *

Les frère et sœurs pénétrèrent la salle suivante, remarquant immédiatement six carrés rocheux au sol, une porte fermée, quelques écritures sur le mur, et une Femme Chèvre les attendant patiemment.

"Ah, vous voilà mes enfants. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le chemin ?"

"Il y avait... quelque chose d'intéressant, effectivement." marmonna timidement Lynn. Elle était contente que Toriel n'insiste pas pour plus de réponses, car le simple fait de penser à ce qui venait de se passer il y a une minute faisait continuer le ballottement sans fin de son cerveau.

"Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, jeunes enfants. Habituez-vous à la vue des énigmes posées ici et là, étant donné qu'il y en a beaucoup plus. Les énigmes consistent en un amalgame archaïque de clés et subterfuges, et il est nécessaire de les résoudre afin de progresser." enseigna Toriel avec un large sourire.

Avant que les Loud ne puissent la questionner sur la signification de sa première phrase, elle marcha sur quatre des boutons en pierre et abaissa le levier solitaire. Les portes jumelles fermées s'ouvrirent instantanément.

"Vous voyez ? Je suis sûre que vous apprendrez tous en un rien de temps. À présent continuons." dit Toriel, passant la porte dès qu'elle eut fini de parler.

"Des énigmes ? Et zut, c'est vraiment un monde élaboré par Lisa !" dit Lana de consternation, obtenant un regard noir de la part du génie.

"Hey, regardez ça." appela Lincoln du côté de l'inscription sur le mur. Curieuses, les sœurs s'approchèrent, et la lurent.

" _Que les intrépides s'avancent. Les braves, les sots... Ne passent pas par le centre._ "

Lucy hocha la tête au message sinistre, indiquant qu'il avait obtenu le ' _sceau de qualité poétique de Lucy_ '. Quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier, pour sûr.

"Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait un meilleur boulot en poésie qu'en décoration de pièce par ici." sortit Lola, fronçant les sourcils face au pattern de la salle toujours violet. Est-ce que le gars qui avait fait cet endroit était vraiment à ce point sans originalité ?

"En réalité, ce n'est pas un simple avertissement ou sonnet, mais un indice pour résoudre l'énigme de cette salle." signala Lisa. "' _Ne passent pas par le centre_ '. Sachant cela, notre guide à fourrure a marché sur le système de verrouillage de marbre en évitant les cases centrales. Elle n'a pas marché au 'centre', ainsi elle a pu progresser." Lisa gagna un petit sourire excité. "Une pincée de logique nécessaire afin de progresser. Je me suis peut-être précipitée pour porter un jugement sur ce lieu."

"Eh bien, ma logique dit que dans un monde de pur inconnu, quand votre seul guide passe une porte, on ne reste pas en arrière. Donc on décolle." ordonna Lori. Les frère et sœurs hochèrent la tête, et suivirent Toriel.

* * *

La salle suivante avait _encore plus_ de violet, ainsi que des ruisseaux, des petits ponts pour joindre les deux côtés de ceux-ci, plus d'écritures sur un mur, un panneau en bois, de multiples leviers, et une rangée de pics à l'extrême droite de la pièce qui bloquait la seule sortie.

"Pour progresser, vous devez activer les bons leviers. J'ai laissé des indices pour vous aider dans cette tâche. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez facilement trouver la solution à partir de là." encouragea Toriel.

Tandis qu'elle franchissait le pont, les frère et sœurs aperçurent les mots du panneau en bois.

" _Mince alors, vous savez lire ! Vous êtes si futé, ça mériterait un cookie._ "

"Cookie." gazouilla Lily, reconnaissant la référence à la délicieuse gâterie sucrée avec un peu de salive.

"Tu l'as dit, ma puce. Je pourrais vraiment en manger un là maintenant." dit Luna en tapotant son estomac vide.

Les enfants Loud firent un petit détour pour voir ce qui était marqué sur le mur.

" _ _Restez sur le chemin.__ "

Ils s'y contraignirent, pas certains de savoir pourquoi cet ordre rédigé précis, qui se tenait hors du chemin, leur mentionnait d'y rester. Cela devait avoir été placé là par quelqu'un cherchant à faire rire.

Franchissant le pont, ils trouvèrent leur premier choix de leviers. Ou plutôt, _levier_. Ils l'observèrent, et ils sentirent le besoin de le presser pour une raison inconnue.

Mmh, peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'écriture lumineuse de Toriel qui leur disait de presser le dit levier. _Peut-être..._

"O-kay, celle-là était plutôt facile." commenta Lincoln en abaissant le levier.

"Aww, je voulais le faire." intervint Leni en boudant.

"Euh, tu peux faire la prochaine ?"

"Okay !"

Ils franchirent le second pont, arrivant devant Toriel. "Encore un à presser, mes enfants." dit le monstre maternel. Les sœurs et le frère se tournèrent pour voir les deux leviers devant eux.

C'est exact, pas un. **Deux ! Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme !**

Pour dire vrai, cela aurait été un jeu d'enfants pour les enfants Loud, s'il n'y avait pas le fait que c'était Leni qui était supposée résoudre cette énigme, celle qui pouvait **toujours** se tromper en algèbre basique. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait confié de faire des pancakes, elle avait mit 20 fois plus de sucre que nécessaire dans la pâte, ce qui résulta en une Apocalypse au Sucre qui avait soufflé le Family Sports Day de Royal Woods.

Les détails n'ont pas besoin d'être donnés, mais disons juste que Lily n'avait pas été la seule à finir par courir toute nue ce jour-là...

Bref, la joyeuse blonde sautilla pratiquement pour rejoindre les leviers, mais son visage perdit sa joie quand elle se retrouva en face d'eux. D'importantes questions commençaient à se répéter dans sa tête. Lequel presser ? Et quelles étaient les conséquences d'un mauvais choix ? Leni Loud savait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la chance ici, et elle observait les deux bâtons métalliques avec les yeux d'un faucon, essayant de déchiffrer un misérable indice laissé par les anciens...

"Oh sérieux, Leni !" brailla lori, frustrée par la stupidité de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas être _à ce point_ débile.

Elle sentit une large patte sur son épaule, et Toriel la fixant avec un regard neutre. "Lori, chaque enfant doit y aller à son propre rythme. Il n'y a pas besoin de crier." réprimanda légèrement Toriel.

"Mais vous avez... Enfin, tu as _littéralement_ écrit la réponse sur le mur !" insista Lori, pointant du doigt la flèche luisante indiquant le levier de gauche, avec une note claire disant de l'abaisser. "Leni, il y a des mots sur le mur ! Utilise ton cerveau, et lis-les !"

"Chuis pas aveugle tu sais, je vois les mots !" contesta Leni avec un petit gémissement. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir encore croire une indication, pas après la dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la cuisine, et j'ai fini dans les égouts de la ville ! L'odeur a perduré pendant deux jours !"

Les frère et sœurs fixèrent avec mépris Luan, faisant grimacer de culpabilité la blagueuse coupable. "Oh allez les gars, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée au moins un millier de fois !"

"Dis ça à la paire de sandales qu'on a dû incinérer !" accusa Lola avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Les enfants, les enfants, calmons-nous. Il n'y a pas besoin de commencer à se battre pour une telle futilité." dit Toriel, désamorçant efficacement la situation, quelque chose qui impressionna grandement à la fois Lincoln et Lori. Toriel s'adressa ensuite à cette dernière d'un ton patient. "Lori, en tant qu'aînée, tu dois rester attentionnée envers tes jeunes frère et sœurs quand ils font leurs pas. Quand ils trébuchent, tu ne dois pas leur crier dessus, mais les aider à prendre conscience d'une meilleure méthode, pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à marcher par eux-mêmes. Et pour ça, tu dois faire preuve de _patience_. Est-ce que tu comprends, mon enfant ?"

Lori hocha timidement la tête. Toriel lui offrit un sourire en tapotant le dessus de ses cheveux, et se tourna vers l'experte fashion en difficulté. "Leni, aies confiance en toi. Ne sois pas effrayée, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Car au fond de toi, tu sais quel est le bon choix à faire."

Les mots réconfortants de Toriel ajoutèrent une grande dose de sûreté dans le cœur de Leni. Soudainement, elle parvint à faire en sorte que son esprit se concentre vraiment sur la tâche à accomplir, et elle se vit _comprendre_ la solution. Armée d'une confiance nouvelle et d'un regard d'acier, elle atteignit un levier et l'abaissa...

Et il semblerait que presser celui de gauche était la solution la plus _adroite_ (* _Rimshot_ *), car les pics se rétractèrent dans le sol, ouvrant le passage. Leni pouvait à peine y croire. Elle l'avait fait, et c'était en quelque sorte facile une fois qu'elle y avait mis du sien. Pour une fois, Leni se sentit comme si elle pouvait être... _fière_ d'elle-même, et pas d'une façon liée à la mode.

Toriel tapa chaleureusement dans ses mains devant l'accomplissement de Leni, un peu comme une mère voyant son enfant chevaucher son vélo pour la première fois. "Splendide ! Tu as fais du très bon travail, Leni. Nous savions tous que tu pouvais le faire. À présent, continuons." Et elle quitta la pièce.

Avant de la suivre, les frère et sœurs allèrent du côté de Leni, et lui offrirent un peu de louanges qu'ils sentaient qu'elle méritait. Leurs compliments fit rayonner de fierté la fille insouciante.

"Bien joué, Leni." complimenta Lincoln.

"Bravo, frangine." dit Lana en tapotant son dos.

Une seule ne rejoignit pas la foule de frère et sœurs, en la personne de Lori. L'aînée des Loud regarda sa petite sœur, qui souriait comme si elle avait réussi avec brio un contrôle de maths, et ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce résultat découlant de l'attitude de Toriel avec ce qui résulta de la sienne.

Pousser ses frère et sœurs avait toujours été sa manière pour les faire avancer, pour leur montrer qu'il y avait un chemin juste devant eux. Cela causait des tensions, mais cela faisait généralement avancer les choses, et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait offrir de louanges quand des louanges étaient nécessaires.

Mais en observant à nouveau l'attitude de Toriel, elle vit une compassion et une patience qui fit resurgir tous les souvenirs d'elle-même grondant sarcastiquement ses frère et sœurs, et ne les faisant pas se sentir si fiers d'eux. Bien évidemment la femme chèvre n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était de vivre avec ses dix frère et sœurs _tous les jours_ , mais... il y eut des fois, elle le réalisait désormais, qui aurait eu une bien meilleure résolution si elle avait adopté l'attitude encourageante de Toriel, au lieu de constamment leur crier dessus pour leurs erreurs, se moquant même d'eux pour ça.

Lori fixa ses pieds et frotta son bras avec un peu de honte. Elle lui restait toujours beaucoup de choses à apprendre à propos d'être celle en charge, des choses qui allaient peut-être se montrer vitales ici...

Inconsciente de la tourmente de sa plus grande sœur, Lisa regarda son opposée en terme d'intelligence être louangée pour une tâche aussi simple avec un 'tssk' silencieux et des yeux levés au ciel. Mais elle laissa néanmoins faire. Après tout, un chien avait besoin qu'on lui tapote la tête pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait bien réussi un tour. Une méthode d'enseignement basique mais efficace, jugea-t-elle.

Cependant, elle avait toujours quelque chose à signaler. "Vous savez, je réalise à présent que les gravures sur les murs étaient effectivement un indice pour cette énigme. Le ' _chemin_ ' désignait les parties du sol peintes avec une teinte de violet plus claire, allant de là d'où nous venons jusqu'à là où nous devons aller. Comme nous pouvons l'observer, elles atteignent également les bons leviers, et laisse l'erroné tout seul, on peut donc conclure que pour résoudre cette énigme, nous devons en effet ' _rester sur le chemin_ '."

Les frère et sœurs vérifièrent la théorie de Lisa, et firent 'ooh' quand ils s'aperçurent que c'était exact. "Huh. Tu as raison comme toujours, Lisa." dit Lincoln, toujours admiratif de la vivacité d'esprit de sa sœur de quatre ans.

"Élémentaire, mon cher Lincoln." cita Lisa, ajustant ses lunettes.

"Du coup, vous pensez que celui-là fait quoi ?" induit Lynn, indiquant le seul levier pointant vers le haut.

"Je vais supposer, quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas savoir." dit honnêtement Lincoln.

"Ouais, Lincoln a raison. La porte est ouverte, pas besoin de tenter le destin, qui qu'il soit." gazouilla Leni, se sentant toujours étourdie par son récent succès.

Les frère et sœurs hochèrent la tête, Lori les rejoignit, et ils commencèrent à sortir de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Lynn s'assura que tous leurs dos soient tournés vers elle, et rit silencieusement tandis qu'elle atteignit le levier restant. Mais à quelques millimètres de le toucher, Lucy apparut et repoussa la main de sa sœur, agitant son doigt d'une manière qui disait 'tut tut', tandis que Lynn bouda et grommela de déception. Elle partit néanmoins avec sa colocataire, condamnée à se demander pour toujours ce que ce levier était censé faire...

Qui ne faisait rien au passage. Le machin ne marchait même pas. Vraiment, quelqu'un devrait le lui dire...

* * *

Dans la salle suivante, les enfants Loud rejoignirent Toriel pour leur prochaine leçon.

"Ici dans l'Outremonde, il y a beaucoup de monstres qui vont peut-être souhaiter vous blesser, et vous entraîner dans un Combat. Peut-être pas avec la véhémence ou la malice de cette fleur que vous avez rencontré en premier, mais tout de même."

"M-mais pourquoi ?" osa demander Lola, qui malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas contre la violence, la remit en question lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune raison claire d'être utilisée.

Toriel secoua sa tête et soupira. "C'est mieux si vous ignorez ce détail, c'est simplement une action insensée, irréfléchie et parfois involontaire de leur part." Elle regagna bientôt son sourire. "Mais ne vous en faites pas, car il y a une manière efficace d'empêcher ça."

Elle marcha un peu vers la droite, et laissa les frère et sœurs voir le chemin tourner vers la gauche vers une autre salle, et au milieu se tenait un mannequin d'entraînement pâle sur un petit piquet en bois. Le mannequin semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours, avec plusieurs raccommodages improvisés et un peu de rembourrage s'échappant de l'arrière de sa tête.

La vue du mannequin enflamma la logique de Lynn, et apporta un petit sourire narquois sur son visage. "Oh, j'ai pigé. Tu vas nous entraîner à leur filer des coups de pieds dans les tibias et à les frapper dans le pif s'ils sont trop près ! Eh ben, enfin un peu d'action !" dit Lynn en faisant un mouvement de "une-deux une-deux" avec ses poings. Les autres, tellement habitués au concept de se battre entre eux, ne firent pas attention à l'idée de se secouer.

Toriel, d'un autre côté, sembla épouvantée par l'idée. "Oh seigneur, non ! Il n'y a pas besoin de violence, mon enfant. La bonne manière de résoudre un Combat est simplement de discuter amicalement !" sourit Maman Chèvre.

Les Loud devinrent silencieux, et fixèrent Toriel comme si elle avait déclaré ne pas savoir ce qu'était le chocolat ou les bandes dessinées. "S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu plaisantes." dit Lynn d'un ton inexpressif.

Toriel secoua sa tête, toujours avec un sourire. "Oh non, je suis très sérieuse. Pour traverser un Combat, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de commencer une conversation amicale, et me laisser m'occuper du reste." dit-elle avec confiance. Elle s'approcha ensuite du mannequin, se tenant patiemment près de l'entrée suivante. "Allez-y, entraînez-vous sur ce mannequin, et j'arrêterai le combat une fois que vous aurez terminé."

Les frère et sœurs se regardèrent les uns les autres, réfléchissant à l'idée plutôt bizarre. Non seulement l'idée de s'entraîner à converser avec un mannequin semblait être une chose très stupide à faire, mais l'explication de Toriel à propos de discuter agréablement pour sortir d'un combat semblait... pas idiote pour dire vrai, mais un idéal vraiment naïf. À la surface, il y avait peu de bagarres impliquant les enfants Loud qui requéraient de 'Parler' comme moyen d'y mettre fin.

Mais encore une fois, Toriel avait cette voix qui semblait dire qu'elle savait le mieux. Et c'était le cas, dans un sens. Ils ne savaient presque rien à propos de cet endroit, en dehors du fait que les peintres des Ruines n'avaient qu'un gros pot de peinture pour tout le truc, et que la flore n'était pas amicale, plutôt une sorte d'abrutie. Donc si Toriel disait que c'était comme ça que les choses marchaient ici, s'y conformer semblait être l'option la plus prudente. Après tout, à Rome, il faut vivre comme les Romains.

"Bon, je suppose qu'on peut faire un essai." dit Lori en haussant les épaules. Les autres hochèrent la tête, Lynn le faisant d'une manière bougonne, et approchèrent le Mannequin immobile. Une fois qu'ils en furent proches, cependant, une lueur microscopique passa à travers l'œil boutonneux du mannequin, et les Loud sentirent la sensation étonnante de leurs ÂMEs être arrachées de leurs poitrines. Une seconde plus tard, leurs cœurs étaient de retour.

 ** **Un Combat a été commencé !****

* _ _"Vous rencontrez le Mannequin !"__

Lincoln était un peu surpris, mais pas autant qu'auparavant. Il commençait à s'habituer à cette voix dans sa tête... Peut-être pas la meilleure manière de dire ça.

"Yo frangin, ça va ? Encore des murmures dans ta caboche ?" demanda Luna.

"Ouais, mais il a juste déclaré ce qui était évident cette fois-ci." répondit Lincoln, grattant son menton.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ces boîtes bizarres ?" dit Lana.

"Boîtes bizarre ?" Lincoln suivit le regard général de ses sœurs, et vit ce dont elles parlaient.

Devant eux, plus particulièrement Lincoln, flottait quatre panneaux oranges, chacun avec quelque chose écrit dessus. De gauche à droite, il y avait [COMBAT], [ACTION], [OBJET], et [CLÉMENCE]. La confusion et l'excitation de Lincoln grandirent avec cette nouvelle information. Tout cette épreuve devenait plus étrange à chaque seconde, et pourtant si familière en même temps. Il osait le dire... il aimait plutôt ça !

"'Clémence' ? Ça semble un peu une option de mauviette." commenta Lola.

"Tout ce machin est un truc de mauviette." grommela Lynn. Lucy lui donna une petite tape sympathique dans le dos, connaissant sa douleur et _la douleur elle-même_. Lynn apprécia néanmoins le geste.

Alors que les autres restèrent sans voix sur le sujet, Luan décida de faire ce qu'il fallait, et interrogea celui qu'elle sentit être l'expert, à sa propre façon bien entendu. "Lincoln, une idée dans ta _boîte_ crânienne ?" Elle gloussa à sa propre blague. Les autres grognèrent et se facepalmèrent. "Oh allez, n'en faites pas des _caisses_ non plus ! Hahaha, pigé ?"

"Eh bien, pour répondre à ta 'blague' - si on peut même appeler ça comme ça - je pense que ces boîtes représentent ce qu'on peut choisir de faire pour traverser ce Combat. C'est peut-être une sorte de système au 'tour-à-tour', mais je peux pas être sûr." analysa le garçon avec une expression pensive.

"Je vais pas mentir, ça me paraît curieusement familier..." sortit Lori. Des options pour progresser à travers des combats, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu ce genre de choses auparavant, mais où ?

"C'est super et tout, mais on fait quoi avec ça ?" dit Lana en grattant l'arrière de sa casquette. "On choisit laquelle ?"

Lincoln savait que c'était le moment d'être stratégique, et initia un mini conseil de frère et sœurs. "Bon, jugeons nos options. Toriel nous a dit que la violence n'était pas une option, donc nous pouvons jeter COMBAT par la fenêtre." L'humeur de Lynn s'aigrit un peu plus en entendant ça, mais elle resta silencieuse. "Nous ne possédons pas et n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'OBJETs ici, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'à quoi sert CLÉMENCE."

"Tout à fait. Supplier un mannequin d'épargner nos vies semble être, faute d'une meilleure expression, une idée vraiment stupide." reconnût Lisa.

"Ouais, parlons-lui à la place, c'est la chose intelligente à faire." marmonna Lynn, tandis qu'elle fixait de colère le mannequin, ayant l'impression qu'il la défiait d'attaquer. Elle ne put également s'empêcher de remarquer que Lucy lui lançait aussi un regard bizarre. Qu'est-ce que la petite Miss Vampire Lugubre voyait en la chose blafarde et loqueteuse, Lynn ne pouvait que se le demander.

Lola dénombra les choix, et le choix devint claire pour la petite princesse. "Donc... ça ne laisse que ACTION, pas vrai ?" dit-elle, son visage gagnant un sourire. "Eh bien, prenons notre courage à deux mains et faisons ça !"

Lincoln hocha la tête, et tendit une main au second panneau vers la droite. En faisant ça, un autre rectangle noir apparut, similaire à celui du Fichier de SAUVEGARDE, mais plus petit. Dedans, aucune information concernant l'endroit où ils étaient ou le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans l'Outremonde, mais un nom, ' _Mannequin_ '.

Il sélectionna le nom, et vit les options apparaître. La première, sur la gauche, fut là immédiatement, mais l'autre sembla un peu floue pendant un instant, comme si elle se chargeait, avant d'apparaître clairement. L'option de gauche disait ' _Examiner_ ', et celle de droite disait ' _Parler_ '. Le choix aurait dû être facile, mais Lincoln sentit une nouvelle fois la curiosité venant de sa petite ÂME rouge prendre le dessus sur lui. De ce fait, il choisit ' _Examiner_ ', et la voix prit de nouveau le contrôle.

* _ _"Mannequin. ATQ 0, DEF 0. Cœur de coton, œil en bouton. La prunelle de mes yeux. Luna le saura, N'écoute que moi."__

Tandis que Lincoln commençait à s'y habituer, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la voix, malgré son ton très neutre, avait pris un petit ton humoristique. Était-elle en train de sympathiser avec lui ? Est-ce que c'était la voix d'une personne réelle, ou est-ce qu'il devenait enfin marteau ?

Son train de la pensée fut interrompu par Lily tapotant son épaule et par la voix de Lori. "La Terre à Lincoln, les sœurs attendent que tu reviennes." Elle croisa les bras tandis qu'il secoua sa tête, clarifiant ses pensées. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Et pourquoi tu as choisi Examiner ? Tu crois qu'il est malade ou quelque chose comme ça ?" interpréta mal Leni, poussant Lori à soupirer.

Lincoln tourna ses pouces un peu honteusement. Il avait de nouveau agi sur un coup de tête, cela devenait un peu inquiétant. Les choses étaient tranquilles pour l'instant, mais s'il faisait quelque chose d'irréfléchi et les mettait tous en danger, le garçon ne se le serait jamais pardonné. "Pardon, je sentais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais bref, il a dit que..." Et il répéta ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre.

Luna cligna des yeux à la mention de son nom, mais sourit aux paroles familières. "Bien trouvé. Chais pas qui est ce mec ou cette nana qui te parle, mais je commence à l'aimer."

"Ouais, mais c'était quoi ces stats au début ? Je veux dire, ça fait _zéro_ sens, haha !" craqua Luan.

Les Loud sentirent ensuite leurs ÂMEs briller un petit peu plus et une étrange douceur prendre le dessus sur leurs corps, comme si on attendait d'eux qu'ils se déplacent. Mais jamais une raison ne vint vraiment, et après un moment durant lequel le Mannequin se tenait juste là, les observant ( _peut-être ?_ ), la sensation s'estompa et les boîtes brillèrent de nouveau un peu plus.

Plus Lori pensait à tout ça, plus les démangeaisons dans son cerveau devenaient fortes. Puis elle comprit, en claquant ses doigts de réalisation. "Un jeu vidéo ! Les stats, les options, examiner son ennemi, tout ce truc est une grosse mécanique de jeu de... ce genre de jeux que tu aimes tant, Lincoln. Hum, comment ça s'appelle déjà ?"

"RPGs. 'Role Playing Games' pour les curieux." dit Lincoln.

"Mmh, je crois en avoir entendu parler." Luan gratta son menton. "Ce ne seraient pas ces jeux avec cet elfe vert muet ? Ou ce gros barbare qui crie tout le temps ? Ooh, ou ce mec blond avec une très grosse épée, et qui semble n'avoir jamais vu un peigne de sa vie ?"

"Ah, flûte ! Les seuls jeux auxquels je sais jouer sont ceux avec une guitare ou une paire de baguettes." dit Luna, faisant un peu de air guitar en se remémorant ses jeux de _Guitar Shredder_.

"Et on ne sait jouer qu'à des jeux de courses loufoques !" sortit Lola, ses pensées également partagées par sa jumelle.

"Psh, je sais totalement comment jouer aux jeux vidéo. J'ai _Sweets Breaker_ sur mon portable !" gazouilla Leni.

Face au dernière commentaire, le visage de Lincoln se crispa en une colère imminente, mais prit une minute entière pour se calmer en se répétant à lui-même que c'était Leni qui avait dit ça, elle n'y connaissait rien.

Lisa racla sa gorge pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde. "Si nous avons fini avec ces discussions aléatoires à propos de sujets futiles, peut-être pourrions-nous nous reconcentrer sur la tâche à accomplir ?" dit le petit génie, les banalités n'étant pas vraiment son fort.

Les frère et sœurs rougirent à ça, et Lincoln se contraignit à la requête de sa sœur. Il pressa une nouvelle fois le bouton ACTION, et choisit _Parler_ pour engager, quoi d'autre, une petite conversation !

"Euh, salut !" commença Lincoln. "Comment, euh, comment ça va ?"

Silence.

"Hum... est-ce que tu aimes la boue ? Ou les animaux de compagnie ?" tenta Lana, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir d'autres sujets de conversation en tête.

Encore plus de silence.

"Qu'en est-il des chansons ? Tu as des préférences ?" sourit amicalement Luna.

Rien.

"Avez-vous un nom, mon cher monsieur ?" dit sèchement Lola. "Puis-je vous appeler Lewis ? Vous avez une tête à vous appeler Lewis."

Lewis resta toujours silencieux.

"Est-ce que tu as, genre, été un mannequin de couture pour les stars avant ?" se laissa aller Leni avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

"Leni, j'ai bien peur que ton hypothèse sur le travail que cet individu pourrait avoir exercé dans le passé tombe dans la catégorie des Clichés Offensifs." châtia Lisa.

Que dalle.

"Hum, te habla español ?" essaya Lori en se rappelant de quelques mots que Bobby lui avait appris.

Nada.

"Hey, comment appelle-t-on l'oreiller préféré des mannequins ?" demanda Luan, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère et de briser la glace. "Le 100% _coton_ ! Hahaha, t'as compris ?"

Pas un mot.

Le large sourire de Luan se changea en une moue. "Eh ben, d'habitude ils froncent au moins les sourcils ou grognent."

"Tu es parmi des amis, esprit. Dis-moi, quels sont tes secrets ?" récita Lucy comme au milieu d'une de ses séances.

Aucun agent de communication fut joint au bout de la ligne.

"Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses aussi qu'on a l'air parfaitement ridicule à essayer de parler avec toi ?" délivra Lynn avec une expression très ennuyée, accompagnée d'un peu de sarcasme.

Pas de réponse.

"Merci, ton silence en dit assez."

Lily prit le tour final. "Popo ?" demanda le bébé, essayant de tenter le mannequin toujours silencieux de peut-être révéler ses choix en littérature ou ses goûts en cuisine. Elle aimait personnellement la purée de carottes à côté de morceaux de poulet délicatement frits, accompagnés de leur sauce riche en tomates.

Mais hélas, le silence accabla toujours les mots des Loud. Mais il fut brisé lorsqu'une voix mystérieuse s'exprima, ses mots répétés par Lincoln au moment où ils étaient prononcés.

* _ _"Le Mannequin ne semble pas prêt pour une conversation. Vos actions ont l'air de faire plaisir à Toriel. VOUS AVEZ GAGNÉ... absolument rien."__

"Eh ben, quelqu'un a un petit côté sarcastique." commenta Lori, son sourcil levé.

"Le sarcasme, le principal trait d'humour de ceux qui ont vu les ténèbres." ajouta Lucy, faisant peur à sa grande sœur vu à quel point elle apparût silencieusement à côté d'elle.

 ** **Fin du combat !****

Tandis que leurs ÂMEs se retirèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur d'eux, l'attention des frère et sœurs fut dirigée vers Toriel, qui semblait simplement enchantée par ce qu'elle avait vu. "Ah, vous avez fait du très bon travail, mes enfants ! Lynn, ta tentative manquait un peu de convivialité, mais je suis sûre que tu prendras le coup très bientôt !"

Lynn ronchonna, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant étrangement pas décevoir la femme, même si, selon l'opinion de Lynn, elle leur enseignait des méthodes de froussards pour se défendre.

"Et Lisa, tu... n'as pas vraiment essayé. Pourquoi ça ?" dit Toriel un peu inquiète en se baissant au niveau de Lisa.

Le génie susnommé cligna des yeux face à l'attention de la femme fixée sur elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, mais elle était incapable de la réfuter comme elle l'aurait normalement fait pour poser des questions aussi vaines indignes de son temps précieux. À la place, elle se sentit en quelque sorte... honteuse de l'avoir déçu. "C-c'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment les banalités. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, tu vois ?" répondit-elle, avec une timidité qui choqua ses frère et sœurs, et encore plus elle-même.

Toriel d'un autre côté, rit légèrement et tapota gentiment la tête de la bambine, qui émit un petit bruit devant le geste. "Oh, ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas de problème à être timide. Mais tu as un vocabulaire si bien et élargi, ça serait une honte de ne pas le partager avec les autres. Essaye, tu seras peut-être vraiment surprise de voir ce que les autres peuvent te répondre. J'ai entendu que tu aspirais aux découvertes, donc tu pourrais considérer tout cela comme une nouvelle expérience amusante ! Qu'en penses-tu ?" proposa-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'était que plus chaleureux en parlant.

"Ça... semble une expérience plutôt intéressante à faire, merci." dit Lisa, avec toujours une petite voix et un comportement timide. Elle rougit en sentant la patte pelucheuse de Toriel ébouriffer ses cheveux, ne l'ennuyant pas le moins le monde, bien au contraire même.

Lori était la plus bouche bée de tous. Au cours des quatre années où elle avait connu Lisa, elle n'était elle-même jamais parvenue à percer la façade stoïque de Lisa comme ça. Flûte, elle était plutôt certaine que sa propre **mère** avait rarement été capable de le faire, et jamais avec ces résultats. Comment faisait ce monstre ?

"Je suis contente d'entendre ça. À présent, suivez-moi, mes enfants."

Les enfants et les ados obéirent, et passèrent la porte, quoique Lucy lança un dernier regard au Mannequin avant de faire ça.

"Certains sont juste timides, je suppose." dit-elle mystérieusement, puis continua.

* * *

La pièce suivante était une autre grande salle partant vers la droite. Il n'y avait rien devant eux, excepté un étrange pattern visible via les carreaux violets légèrement plus clairs au milieu de la pièce. Certains l'observèrent intensément, sentant que c'était la bonne chose à faire tandis que Toriel leur offrit un sourire provocateur. "Ah, on dirait que vous allez peut-être être capables de résoudre l'énigme de cette pièce par vous-mêmes. Suivez-moi."

"Vous savez les filles, je pense qu'on commence vraiment à prendre le coup de main." s'anima Lincoln, suivant ses sœurs pendant qu'ils marchaient sur les pas de Toriel à travers le corridor plus étroit.

"Lincoln a raison. Ces énigmes commencent en fait à être amusantes." dit Lori, sentant une petite faim malgré tout.

"Ouais ! À part la fleur débile, tout cet Outremonde pète le feu !" ajouta Luna, se sentant également de bonne humeur.

Les autres commencèrent à bavarder avec enthousiasme, sentant leur humeur générale s'alléger. Ils se sentaient bien comme ça, juste à parler et à rire comme ils l'auraient habituellement fait à la surface. Même Lynn sentit son attitude grincheuse s'en aller, et sourit en donnant à son frère un petit coup dans l'épaule. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Flowey, ils avaient le sentiment que les chose allaient très bien se passer.

Mais tandis qu'ils bavardaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas quelque chose qui bondissait sur le chemin sur lequel ils marchaient. De ce fait, les frère et sœurs finirent par heurter la silhouette de passage, et cela fit sauter leurs ÂMEs dans l'action.

 **Début du Combat !**

Surpris au début, ils se rassemblèrent et regardèrent leur nouvel adversaire. C'était un gros crapaud blanc, à peine plus petit que les jumelles, arborant une expression légèrement fatiguée. Cependant, la vraie caractéristique étrange chez le crapaud était ce qui semblait être une paire d'yeux qui jetait un coup d'œil à travers l'ombre de son- _son_ ombre.

* _"Croâpaud vous attaque !"_ dit la voix, ce que Lincoln répéta.

Alors que les autres se sentirent méfiants avec la nouvelle créature qui les fixait, Lana fondit immédiatement pour elle. "Aww, on dirait le cousin monstre de Sauteur ! On peut le garder ?" demanda le garçon manqué tout excité.

"Ta requête s'avérera peut-être difficile à accomplir, car les monstres se révèlent, à travers les exemples de notre guide maternel et de notre perfide ennemi, être des créatures douées de sensibilité, et seraient ainsi difficilement considérées adéquates pour l'adoption domestique." déclama fastidieusement Lisa.

Lana était silencieuse pendant un moment. "Donc... oui ou non ?"

"Ça n'arrivera jamais." dit sévèrement Lori.

"Et crotte." soupira Lana.

Lincoln lui tapota sympathiquement le dos, puis choisit le bouton [ACTION]. Il pensa de nouveau à examiner d'abord le monstre, et dit à voix basse les mots de sa voix intérieure après qu'elle les ait prononcé.

* _ _"Croâpaud. ATQ 5, DEF 2. Il n'aime utiliser ses attaques qu'une fois. La vie est dure pour cet ennemi. Quoique pas aussi dure que le regard que Toriel lui lance."__

"Attends, c'était quoi la dernière partie ?" dit Lola.

Les Loud regardèrent vers leur droite, et virent que Toriel était en effet revenue, et était actuellement en train de fixer sévèrement le monstre plus petit, le genre de regard qu'une mère lancerait si elle était proche du mode 'Maman Ourse'. Le Croâpaud le comprit assez vite, et rétrécit sous le regard endurci de la femme, baissant la tête comme un enfant disputé. Par la suite, il choisit sagement de prendre la poudre d'escampette, les Loud observant sa sortie.

* _ _"VICTOIRE ! Mais vous obtenez toujours que dalle en terme d'XP ou de PO."__

' _ _XP ? PO ?__ ' pensa le garçon de manière interrogative.

 ** **Fin du Combat.****

Le monstre parti, le froncement de Toriel se transforma de nouveau en un sourire chaleureux. "Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a pas blessé, j'espère ?"

"Nan, tu l'as effrayé avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit." répondit Lynn en haussant les épaules. Elle sourit ensuite avec un intérêt renouvelé. "Mais la vache, tu lui as lancé un regard qui tue incroyable !"

"Ouais ! Un de tes regards, et le petit machin a couru comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain !" rit Luna.

"Tu n'avais même pas besoin d'un effet de flamme ou d'un arrière-plan, tu as tout gardé dans les mirettes. Ce regard était tellement bon, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur ici." loua généreusement Lola, et cela avait une signification quand on connaissait son expérience dans le domaine des regards noirs.

Toriel ne pouvait que glousser devant les compliments excités des enfants. Ils étaient pour sûr une bande pleine de vie. "Eh bien, quand on est une vieille dame comme moi, on a appris deux-trois choses en chemin. À présent, revenons à l'énigme, d'accord ?"

Les frère et sœurs s'y conformèrent joyeusement, mais en chemin, aperçurent une autre inscription sur le mur. Étant sans aucun doute un indice, ils le lurent.

" _La pièce à l'ouest sert de plan à celle de l'est. (Attention, les échelles ne sont pas parfaitement respectées. Blâmez Jerry pour ça)._ "

"De blanc ? Mais, genre, il n'y a que du violet ici ! Le pauvre gars doit être daltonique ou quelque chose comme ça." dit la jolie blonde confuse.

Lisa claqua son front. **Fortement**. "Premièrement, on dit dalto _nien_. Deuxièmement, il y a écrit plan, soit une représentation graphique d'un projet en construction." Voyant son regard perdu, Lisa décida d'utiliser un exemple qui, elle le sentait, allait la toucher. "C'est, d'une certaine manière, similaire aux ébauches que tu fais pour tes robes."

La seule ampoule à l'intérieur du cerveau de Leni s'alluma. "Oooh, j'ai pigé ! Merci Lisa !" gazouilla-t-elle de gratitude.

"Ravie de m'y contraindre. Quant à l'indice, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de trop rentrer dans les détails. C'est simplement un travail de mémoire, et nous en avons beaucoup. Ça sera comme se promener au parc. Par conséquent, allons à présent rattraper Toriel."

Ils le firent, et retrouvèrent Toriel qui les attendait un peu plus loin, fixant un chemin plus large entouré d'eau. Mais un seul détail, pourtant important, arrêta net les frère et sœurs Loud dans leur élan. Le chemin était recouvert de **pics. _De pics très pointus._**

"Il semble que j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite." déglutit Lisa avec de grands yeux.

"Eh ben, on ferait mieux de _pointer_ notre concentration sur celle-là. Sinon, on sentira plus que des _picotements_ , hahahaha !" s'esclaffa la comédienne aux dents de lapin.

"Eh bien, une énigme a toujours une solution, pas vrai ?" sortit Lincoln. "Alors prenons notre courage à deux mains, et passons ça !"

"Ça c'est parlé !" sourit Lynn, prête pour de l'action effrontée.

Lori fronça un peu les sourcils. Maintenant, _Lincoln_ devenait une meilleure source d'inspiration qu'elle.

Alors que les enfants avaient l'air plus ou moins prêts pour franchir le passage pointu, Toriel semblait plus intransigeante à propos de ça. Elle savait que les enfants humains avaient été suffisamment malins pour trouver la solution dans l'indice par eux-mêmes, et cela la ravit. En quelques pièces, ils avaient prouvé être des enfants plein de ressources, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais pour cette énigme, ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'âge de certains, l'attitude imprudente d'autres, et le manque de concentration d'une en particulier. Le fait qu'il y ait un _bébé_ parmi eux n'aidait pas non plus.

Avec un sourire hésitant, elle se tourna pour faire face aux visages expectatifs des enfants. "Dites, vous voulez bien que je vous guide à travers ça ? Ça semble un peu dangereux pour autant de jeunes enfants."

Ils clignèrent des yeux comme des hiboux face à la demande. Lola courba un sourcil. "Je croyais que tu nous faisais confiance pour traverser ça par nous-mêmes."

"Oh, je sais que vous avez déjà trouvé la réponse pour cette énigme. Mais..." Toriel chercha un peu ses mots, ne désirant pas blesser leur jeune fierté. "Mais je me sentirais plus rassurée si vous me laissiez vous guider cette fois. Si vous franchissiez cette énigme en étant désorganisés, et... en rentrant trop fort les uns dans les autres..." Elle ne finit pas cette phrase, la laissant s'enfoncer dans la tête des frère et sœurs.

"Elle a un point là, les gars." confirma Luna en hochant la tête. "Je ne pense pas vouloir savoir comment serait mes bottes à crampons si les pics étaient à l'intérieur de la semelle au lieu de sous celle-ci."

Lucy leva sa main. "Je vote également pour ne pas être empalés. Pas même les aspirations de mon vampire me sauveront si un pic passe à travers mon cœur." Sa description macabre fit s'éloigner les frère et sœurs d'elle d'un pas sûr.

"Ça serait une dernière _perfor_ mance vraiment perturbante. Pigé ?"

Lana fronça lourdement les sourcils à sa grande sœur loufoque. "Wow. Juste... juste wow."

Lori observa Lily dans ses bras, qui remuait anxieusement tandis qu'elle regardait la rangée de pics très pointus. L'aînée soupira, ils avaient tous soulevé des bons points. Et se remémorant son altercation proche avec un cactus durant l'une des Blaguapocalypses de Luan, elle ne se sentait pas très chaude à propos de la possibilité de trébucher, et...

Elle frissonna. "Tout le monde est d'accord avec le plan de Toriel ?" demanda-t-elle, obtenant un attendu "Oui !" unanime en retour. "Okay les gens, alors formons une rangée ordonnée, du plus jeune au plus âgé." Elle pouvait sentir son esprit de 'Sgt. Lori' lui revenir, et elle aimait ça.

"Lisa et Lola, à l'avant derrière Toriel. Derrière elles, Lana et Lucy, puis Lincoln et Lynn, suivies par Luan et Luna, et enfin Leni et moi, avec Lily se tenant à moi." Lily obéit, et se déplaça autour des épaules de sa grand sœur, agrippant fermement son dos comme un bébé koala. "Chacun d'entre vous utilise une main pour tenir votre partenaire, et utilise l'autre pour saisir l'épaule du frère ou de la sœur devant vous. Pour ce qui est de Lisa et de Lola, vous tenez les mains de Toriel. _Personne_ ne lâche personne jusqu'à ce qu'on ait traversé. C'est compris !?"

"MADAME, OUI MADAME !" saluèrent les frère et sœurs avec les torses bombés, même Lily avec son propre babillage. Toriel cligna des yeux face à la démonstration, mais gloussa en même temps. Une bande _vraiment_ pleine de vie en effet.

En quelques secondes, les paires furent formées, créant une chaîne rectiligne de wagons humains, avec Toriel étant la locomotive. La Femme Chèvre amusée fit le premier pas, et il y eut un peu de rétention de souffle. Mais tout partit quand les pics se rétractèrent une fois que son gros pied pelucheux fut assez près. Elle continua lentement, conduisant prudemment les enfants à travers la plateforme hérissée de pics. Les frère et sœurs suivirent docilement, s'assurant de tourner chaque fois que Toriel le fit _à l'endroit exact où elle tournait_ , faisant ressembler leur formation à un animal ondulant depuis le point de vue de certaines Loud âgées qui restèrent silencieuses pendant tout le truc, effrayées de briser la concentration des autres si elles pépiaient un mot.

Finalement, ils atteignirent l'autre bout de la plateforme, mais le petit point sûr étant trop petit pour douze personnes, ils se hâtèrent vers la salle suivante.

* * *

Une fois là, les frère et sœurs se lâchèrent, et laissèrent sortir un soupir de soulagement, suivi par de joyeuses acclamations.

"On l'a fait !"

"Génial !"

"Une tentative réussie, je dois l'admettre."

"Yee-ha !"

"Ga-buh !"

"Bien joué tout le monde." dit Lori en hochant fièrement la tête. Non seulement elle se sentit plus confiante, mais cela réchauffait un peu son cœur chaque fois que ses frère et sœurs travaillaient ensemble pour résoudre un problème. Une pensée ringarde, elle le savait, mais que pouvait-on y faire ?

"Très bon travail, mes enfants." félicita Toriel avec son sourire chaleureux. "Ce que vous avez exposé montre un lien très fort entre vous, quelque chose dont vous pouvez tous être très fiers." Les frère et sœurs se mirent à rougir et à rire timidement. Mais l'ambiance devint un peu tendue lorsque le sourire de Toriel diminua grandement. "Vous avez tous été formidables jusqu'ici, mais à présent je dois vous demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose que vous allez peut-être trouver brutal." Elle fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. "Je veux que vous franchissiez tous ce couloir... sans moi." Elle baissa la tête, et se retourna. "Pardonnez-moi."

Et avant que les enfants Loud ne puissent la rappeler, elle se précipita à travers le corridor, disparaissant dans son obscurité, qui devint soudainement plus proéminente. Les enfants se blottirent d'un peu plus près.

"Bon... vous avez entendu Toriel." déglutit Lori. "On franchit le couloir."

Pendant qu'ils marchaient anxieusement et en silence au début, Lincoln ne put s'empêcher de sourire nostalgiquement. "Huh. Explorer un endroit sombre tous ensemble. Ça ramène des souvenirs, pas vrai ?" dit-il, faisant référence à leur plus mémorable panne de courant, plus tôt cette année.

Les autres comprirent, et rirent un peu. Lori commença même à faire semblant. "Ah ! C'est quoi ce gémissement ?"

Marchant toujours, les autres jouèrent le jeu et firent de faux halètements. Lincoln répondit au bon moment, "Pas de panique, c'est juste une canalisation."

Leni : "C'est quoi ce grincement ?"

Lincoln : "On se calme, c'est juste Cliff le chat."

Lana ajouta même un faux miaulement.

Lynn : "C'est quoi cette odeur ?"

Lincoln : "Rien, c'est juste Lily... qui a fait dans sa couche."

Lily : "* _ _Rires__ * Popo."

Les frère et sœurs rirent de leur petite reproduction de l'un de leurs enregistrements familiaux les plus drôles. Pas une de leurs meilleures nuits, mais une des plus drôles à se rappeler.

Avec leur moral de nouveau haut, les Loud étaient déjà à mi-chemin, bavardant toujours joyeusement. Lincoln se sentait tout aussi heureux. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler pourquoi ils avaient été si stressés en premier lieu. Mais alors qu'il regardait ses sœurs, quelque chose lui rappela rapidement la raison. Ou plutôt, **quelqu'un**.

Quand Lincoln regarda derrière eux pendant un moment, il vit une forme les suivre. Mais en un éclair, elle disparut dans le sol. Lincoln laissa sortir un vif halètement, alertant et stoppant les autres dans leur marche.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas, frérot ?" demanda Lana.

Lincoln transpira un peu. "Euh, rien du tout !"

Mais les sœurs n'étaient pas dupes. La plupart d'entre elles ne l'étaient pas, en tout cas. "Tu es sûr de ça, Lincoln ?" dit Lynn avec un regard suspicieux.

Les yeux de Lincoln passèrent d'une sœur à l'autre, avant qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision avec un soupir. "Très bien, j'ai peut-être vu... quelque chose. Mais si je dis quoi, vous allez peut-être paniquer."

"Mec, on peut pas se garder des secrets entre nous." dit Luna, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Ouais, dis-nous !" exigea Lola. Elle commença, aux côtés de Lana, à chanter. "Dis-nous ! Dis-nous ! Dis-nous !"

"Okay, okay ! Mais ne dites pas que je ne vous aie pas prévenu" dit Lincoln, soupirant. "Okay, donc j'ai peut-être vu quelque chose nous suivre. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu qui c'était, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il s'est échappé à travers le sol, et il était un peu... **jaune**." finit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Les filles se figèrent, un rire malfaisant résonnant dans leurs têtes. Avant qu'elles ne puissent se persuader que c'était peut-être juste l'imagination de leur frère, toute la famille regarda derrière elle.

Juste à temps pour voir une **forme jaune** s'enterrant _lui-même_ dans le sol encore une fois.

Le paquet de Loud se retourna de nouveau, leurs yeux aussi grands que possible. Il y eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Lori parle.

"Hey, qui serait partant pour marcher plus vite ? Je suis partante pour marcher plus vite."

"Ouaip." "Uh-huh." "Ça me va totalement." furent quelque-unes des approbations rapides et unanimes de ses jeunes frère et sœurs.

Les Loud accélérèrent la cadence, gardant leurs yeux droit devant eux, aucun d'entre eux n'osant regarder derrière et avoir un rapide aperçu de ce qui pouvait être le Diable dans un costume de fleur. Étonnement, ils parvinrent à le faire sans se pousser ou tomber les uns sur les autres.

Bientôt, le salut fut en vue. "Les filles, je vois la sortie !" indiqua Lincoln. La fin du long couloir violet était effectivement proche, avec une large colonne grise sur sa gauche.

Dans leur dernier effort, les Loud sprintèrent pratiquement jusqu'à elle, voyant la colonne comme un point sûr. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteint, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, certains haletant plus que d'autres.

"Je sens encore plus le poids du monde sur mes épaules." haleta Lucy, toujours de son ton à la Lucy, en s'effondrant par terre tel un balai.

"Elle est, *respiration sifflante*, elle est bien bonne sœurette." dit Luan, empoignant sa fleur arroseuse avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

Lynn était bien sûr la moins affectée de tous, et bomba son torse avec bravoure, afin d'éviter que ses sœurs et son frère ne voient la légère nervosité dessinée sur son visage. "Ha, on a semé ce craignos. Je voudrais bien le voir essayer de bondir sur moi." jubila-t-elle.

Quelque chose saisit son épaule. "Tout va bien mes enfants ?"

"EEEK !" cria Lynn d'un ton aigu. Puis ses instincts se mirent en marche, car elle brailla un "HIYA !", et essaya de donner à la personne derrière elle un coup de pied retourné ninja. Elle fut cependant stoppée dans son action par Luna et Lincoln. "Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?"

"Calmos, sister. C'est juste Toriel." expliqua Luna.

Lynn regarda plus attentivement, et reconnut en effet le grand monstre à fourrure, qui avait l'air un peu surprise. "Oh." prononça Lynn, rougissant de façon écarlate et se sentant vraiment stupide. "P-pardon Toriel."

Toriel gloussa, et tapota l'adolescente timide sur la tête. "Tout va bien, aucun mal n'a été fait. Par ailleurs," elle fit un clin d'œil, "il en faudra un peu plus pour mettre cette vieille dame sur une civière."

Lynn ricana de la remarque de Toriel. La dame avait un peu de cran en elle, quelque chose que la sportive pouvait respecter.

"Attendez, comment vous êtes arrivée là ?" demanda Leni. "Est-ce que vous vous êtes téléportée comme Lucy ?"

"Pour la dernière fois, je ne me téléporte pas." dit Lucy, toujours étouffée par le sol.

"Bien sûûûûûr." sourit narquoisement Leni, tapotant le crâne de sa petite sœur lugubre, au plus grand agacement de la fille.

"Oh rien de tout ça. Voyez-vous, je m'étais simplement cachée derrière ce pilier tout ce temps." expliqua Toriel. Elle sourit ensuite chaleureusement face à tous les regards interrogateurs des enfants. "Je n'ai jamais quitté la pièce, j'observais simplement comment alliez-vous vous y prendre avec cette épreuve. Et il semble que vous vous en soyez très bien sortis." Les filles et le garçon jubilèrent, apparemment heureux d'avoir satisfait Toriel.

"Par contre, pourquoi on a fait ça ?" demanda Lori, équilibrant Lily qui se tortillait un peu.

"Ah, une très bonne question. Voyez-vous, je vous ai appris comment vous y prendre avec d'autres monstres, et j'ai vu votre travail d'équipe. Ceci, cependant, était un test de votre indépendance."

"Comme avec Washington ?" gazouilla naïvement Leni.

Toriel cligna des yeux, mais secoua simplement sa tête avec un gloussement. "Oui, je suppose. Mais votre indépendance était importante à vérifier, surtout pour ce que je dois vous demander de faire à présent. Et cette tâche consiste à : rester ici sans moi."

"QUOI !?" crièrent les onze frère et sœurs à l'unisson. "Mais pourquoi !?" demanda en plus Lori, ne se sentant pas vraiment confortable avec le fait que Toriel les laisse à eux-mêmes. Éviter cette situation était exactement **pourquoi** ils l'avaient suivi en premier lieu !

Toriel soupira. "J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait des choses dont je doit m'occuper tout de suite. Des choses ennuyeuses, qui vous ennuieraient certainement plus qu'autre chose."

"M-mais on peut pas venir quand même ?" demanda Lana avec un petit gémissement de peur dans sa voix. "N-non pas que j'aie peur, mais..."

"Et si ce méchant Flowey revenait !?" cria Lola, serrant sa jumelle dans ses bras pour soutien.

Le visage de Toriel tomba dans la tristesse quand elle vit les petites de six ans tremblantes, et s'agenouilla immédiatement à leur niveau pour les serrer fort dans ses bras. "Ssh... vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vais bientôt revenir, et pendant ce temps, vos frère et sœurs seront avec vous. Vous savez comment ça marche, tant que vous vous aidez les uns les autres, je suis sûre que cette fleur ne prendra pas le dessus sur vous une seconde fois." La femme chèvre sourit devant leurs petits yeux plein d'espoir, et utilisa sa manche pour sécher leurs larmes. "Soyez braves et ayez confiance, d'accord mes enfants ?"

La tendre demande de Toriel fit renaître une flamme dans les cœurs du duo boue-paillettes. Elles hochèrent fermement la tête à la femme, puis frottèrent leurs nez sur la douce fourrure de ses bras, au plus grand amusement de la femme, ainsi que celui de leurs frère et sœurs.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait, Toriel eut une idée. "Mais si vous avez toujours peur, alors j'ai quelque chose pour soulager tous vos cœurs. Voilà, prenez ceci." dit-elle tendrement, en produisant un large appareil jaune de ses vêtements, et le tendant à une Lori très confuse.

"C'est quoi ça ? Un genre d'appareil magique ?" demanda Lori, regardant l'appareil sous tous les angles possibles.

"Mmh, je me rappelle avoir vu un appareil ressemblant dans l'un de mes documentaires." Lisa pinça ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Toriel. "Ne s'agirait-il pas d'un téléphone portable ?"

"Absolument !" s'anima Toriel. "Avec ce téléphone, vous pourrez me contacter à tout moment. Si vous avez le moindre souci, appelez-moi simplement, et je viendrai immédiatement pour vous aider."

Pendant qu'ils continuaient d'enregistrer les instructions de Toriel, Lori eut toujours l'air stupéfiée par l'objet dans sa main. "C'est un téléphone portable ? Mais, où est l'écran ? Les applications ? Comment même tu envoies un texto avec ça ?"

Toriel maintint un sourire neutre, essayant de trouver les mots pour le lui dire. "Hum, on... ne peut pas. Ce téléphone permet juste... d'appeler."

"C'était après tout sa fonction primaire à l'époque où Antonio Mucci créa le premier prototype, et plus tard lorsque les premiers téléphones portables furent créés." ajouta Lisa, puis elle s'autorisa un sourire complice. "Je suppose également qu'ils servaient accidentellement d'outils d'amélioration musculaire."

"Je croyais que c'était Graham Bell qui avait créé le premier téléphone ?" induit Lincoln, se rappelant des bases de ses leçons d'Histoire.

Lisa se raidit, ses dents se serrèrent. "Mucci a été volé. Volé, je te dis !" brailla le mini-génie, secouant ses petits poings vers le plafond.

"Un instinct tellement primaire de notre part à nous, misérables créatures." récita Lucy.

"Les téléphones ont été créés juste pour appeler ?" s'exclama Lola dans une confusion sincère. "Nous vivons dans un monde bien étrange."

"Mais, j'ai déjà un portable. Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas juste ton numéro de téléphone ?" proposa Lori, mettant la main sur son propre appareil, mais elle s'arrêta lorsque Toriel secoua sa tête.

"Ça ne marcherait pas. Les portables des Humains ne sont pas faits avec les mêmes composants que les portables des Monstres. À cause de ça, leurs signaux ne peuvent pas s'atteindre les uns les autres." expliqua Toriel.

"Oh." dit simplement Lori. Elle haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, qui suis-je pour dire non à un autre portable ?"

"Ouais, mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec, ou ça serait un peu _téléphoné_ de ta part ! Hahaha !" craqua Luan, tandis que ses frère et sœurs grognèrent.

"Super, maintenant tu attaques Toriel avec tes vannes pourries !" accusa Lynn d'une manière plutôt brutale.

Luan fit une fausse grimace. "Oh allez les gars, je suis sûre que je l'ai rendu _chèvre_. Pigé ?" tenta-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réfuter la comédienne-en-herbe, ils entendirent un bruit de reniflement, suivi d'un gloussement silencieux. Se regardant les uns les autres et voyant que ce n'était pas l'un d'eux qui riait, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Toriel. Et à l'horreur des frère et sœurs de Luan, ils virent Toriel trembler avec le rire qu'elle essayait d'étouffer.

"Pfft... Rendu _chèvre_ , héhé. _Téléphoné_. * _reniflement_ * Oh, excusez-moi." Toriel pouffa de rire avec une hilarité refoulée.

Lincoln arbora une expression comique de dénonciation. " _ _Pas vous, lady chèvre ?__ " murmura-t-il solennellement.

Alors que les autres étaient bouches bées d'horreur, les iris de Luan avaient triplé de taille, rayonnant pratiquement d'espoir, tandis que sa bouche était bloquée en une forme de petit 'o'. "Tu... tu aimes les jeux de mots ?" souffla-t-elle de la plus petite des voix.

Toriel parvint à avoir son rire sous contrôle. "Oh, c'est juste un de mes plaisirs coupables." Elle gagna ensuite un sourire provocateur. "Dis-moi Luan, pourquoi le squelette n'a-t-il pas d'ami ?"

Les pupilles de Luan s'agrandirent un petit peu plus. "Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il... ( _Pause pour l'effet comique_ ) ...n' **OS** pas parler aux autres !" répondit-elle avec un gloussement.

Si le sourire de Luan pouvait s'étirer jusqu'au plafond, il aurait même passé au travers. La joyeuse comédienne était presque au bord des larmes, écrasant ses joues avec une joie débridée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver une copine de calembours en la personne de Toriel. Il y avait des monstres qui aimaient les mauvais jeux de mots, oh jour glorieux ! Séchant une larme, elle gloussa à la blague. "E-elle est bien bonne."

"Heureuse de l'entendre." répondit Toriel en hochant la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lori, son visage devenant un peu plus sérieux. "Lori, je te confie la responsabilité de tes frère et sœurs. L'acceptes-tu ?" Lori hésita, puis hocha fermement la tête. "Bien. Je ne serais pas trop longue, donc restez tous ici s'il vous plaît."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, Toriel entendit un gazouillement de demande, et se tourna vers Lily dans les bras de Lori. La bambine gigotait dans les bras de sa grande sœur, babillant et faisant des mouvements de saisie dans la direction de Toriel, comme si elle essayait de faire signe à Toriel de s'approcher.

Avec un gloussement, Toriel se soumit à la demande de l'enfant. "Oui ma chérie. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire ?"

Mais Lily ne voulait pas converser. Sa cible était désormais à sa portée, donc tel un petit guépard, les griffes rondelettes de Lily saisirent leur proie. **L'oreille pelucheuse de Toriel.**

Toriel, surprise par la mouvement soudain, fit énergiquement un pas en arrière. Lily, inconsciente des halètements lancés par ses frère et sœurs, serra fort l'appendice crépu, riant tandis qu'elle frottait son nez sur sa fourrure. Elle commença même à la sucer.

"Lily ! Tu peux pas faire ça !" réprimanda Lincoln, bien qu'incapable de prendre un ton vraiment colérique contre sa petite sœur.

"Ouais, tu risques de lui casser les _oreilles_!" plaisanta Luan.

"Ça a quel goût ?" demanda Leni. Les autres la fixèrent. "Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas curieux ?"

"Je sais que je le suis." sortit Lana avec intérêt.

"Ohlavache, je suis tellement désolée !" s'excusa abondamment Lori. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily suçait des choses qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle avait elle-même retrouvé plusieurs fois la bambine en train de sucer son portable.

Mais Toriel ne semblait pas le moins de monde furieuse. En fait, elle riait avec Lily. "Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que mes oreilles ressemblent à des doudous." admit-elle avec un sourire.

Toriel regarda tendrement la bambine tirant sur son oreille avec espièglerie, la nostalgie l'envahissant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça était avec son propre petit As-

" _ _Maman... j'ai mal...__ "

Elle sentit son sang se glacer à la simple mention du nom, ce qui ramena quelques souvenirs malheureux. Elle essaya très fort de les repousser, mais elle pouvait toujours les sentir piquer l'arrière de sa tête avec une véhémence renouvelée.

" _ _Toriel... Toriel...__ TORIEL !"

La femme revint à la réalité, se retrouvant face à onze jeunes visages très inquiets. Même Lily avait arrêté de jouer avec son oreille.

"Toriel, tout va bien ?" demanda Lincoln.

"Ouais, tu nous as totalement quitté, chérie." exprima Luna. "Tu avais même l'air sur le point de pleurer."

Toriel cligna des yeux, et les frotta. Elle sentit effectivement un peu d'humidité, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu à des esprits aussi innocents. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se tracasser pour ses propres cicatrices.

Résolue à le faire, Toriel sourit simplement. "Je vais bien mes enfants. J'ai simplement... perdu le cours des choses pendant un instant." expliqua-t-elle. Les frère et sœurs n'étaient pas vraiment certains de sa réponse, mais décidèrent quand même de retourner son sourire. Toriel récupéra tendrement son oreille, faisant rire le bébé, et se releva en position droite. "Bon, je vais maintenant y aller. Soyez sages, d'accord ?"

"Oui Toriel !" dirent les frère et sœurs à l'unisson. Toriel leur sourit une nouvelle fois, puis partit, cette fois sans être suivie.

"Eh ben, je suppose qu'on attend à présent." lâcha Lincoln en haussant les épaules. Les autres hochèrent la tête, et s'assirent, commençant à élaborer un plan, discuter, et trouver des moyens de passer le temps dans ce couloir vide.

* * *

Toriel traversa salle après salle, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait juste de se passer. Elle essaya à la place de se concentrer sur toutes les choses qu'elle devait trouver pour eux. C'étaient assurément beaucoup de produits alimentaires à trouver, mais rien qu' _elle_ ne pouvait fournir.

Tout de même, en dehors de l'incident de l'oreille, Toriel songea à toutes les couleurs d'ÂME dont elle avait été témoin. Chacune d'entre elles, lui rappelant les autres, et aussi leurs attitudes. Puis, elle songea à l'ÂME du seul garçon. Elle ressemblait certainement...

Et durant le combat, elle pouvait jurer avoir vu quelque chose flotter à côté de lui.

 _ _Peut-être quelqu'un...__

Elle secoua sa tête. Le seul fantôme qu'elle connaissait n'était certainement pas dans les farces, ça devait être sa folle imagination. À présent, il fallait se concentrer sur la vraie question.

Allaient-ils préférer la Cannelle, ou le Caramel ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : MAMAN CHÈVRE ! Si maternellement adorable ! Et chaleureuse !**

 **J'espère que ça valait l'attente tout le monde ! Même si celui-là est un peu plus court. La vache, j'ai eu des supers reviews. Vous êtes géniaux ! Bien que j'ai également eu beaucoup de questions me demandant quelle Route j'allais prendre, dû à l'introduction d'un personnage assez... ambigu de l'univers d'UT. Est-ce que la quête des Loud plongera dans un bain d'amitié et de baisers ? _Ou vont-ils entrer dans un monde de poussière et de sang, où aucune Leni ne sera épargnée !?_**

 **Eh bien, je peux déjà vous rassurer, pas de MEGALOVANIA ou de Battle Against a True Hero. Ça sera en effet une Route Pacifiste, mais avec une différence par rapport aux nombreuses fanfics que j'ai vu.** _ **Ça suivra TOUTE la Route Pacifiste**_ **. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? À vous de le deviner...**

 ** **Enfin bref, la prochaine fois, plus d'exploration ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez avec un bon avis. En attendant, c'était Superdimentio77, prêt pour plus de rires et de sentiments dans un futur proche !****


	5. Les Ruines Partie 3

****LOUDERTALE****

 ** **Arc 1 : Les Ruines****

 ** **Partie 3 :**** **Michigan Loud et les Ruines aux Monstres Perdues**

 ** **(Une histoire vraie Fictive**** ** **)****

 ** **((Note du traducteur :****

 ** **Bonne année tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour 2018, à vous et à tous ceux que vous aimez.****

 ** **Voilà le cinquième chapitre des aventures de la famille Loud au pays des fleurs démoniaques et des monstres de toutes les couleurs. Aujourd'hui au programme : de nouvelles rencontres, des énigmes à la pelle, et la réponse au plus grand débat culinaire du siècle !****

 ** **Comme vous allez le constater, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents, et croyez-moi, ça ne va pas s'arranger par la suite ! C'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance, je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour traduire les proch** ains. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais entre les études et la longueur des chapitres, j'avoue que c'est un chouïa compliqué de conserver un rythme régulier, et comme la dernière chose que j'aurais envie de faire est de bâcler, je préfère vous prévenir que les mises à jour se feront désormais aux alentours des deux mois je pense (enfin pour l'instant). De plus, le fait d'être sur un autre projet de fiction en préparation ne m'aide pas à pleinement m'y consacrer. *cache discrètement une casquette avec un sapin dessus***

 ** **Mais j'ai bien l'attention de continuer quelque soit le temps que ça prendra, l'intégralité de cette fiction géniale sera traduite pour tous les fans francophones, qu'il pleuve, neige, ou tombe des Temmie Flakes !****

 **Enfin bref, assez tergiversé, je vous laisse avec le maître de cérémonie, Superdimentio77 lui-même.))**

 ** **Note de l'auteur : Un autre gros chapitre qui aurait pu être fait en dix pages, mais qui à la place en fait 32 ! Bon, apparemment vous aimez ça, donc qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?****

 ** **J'ai eu tellement de reviews, c'est juste génial ! Sachez que je lis chacune d'entre elles, et je vais peut-être, plus tard, imaginer un moyen pour toutes y répondre. Laissez-moi néanmoins répondre aux remarques générales.****

 ** **Oui, Papyrus et Sans seront là. Que serait une aventure Undertale sans le bisounours à la forte voix, ou le mollasson comique avant-gardiste. Quant à Gaster... il ne sera pas important, mais il sera mentionné. Il pourrait même faire une apparition, qui sait...****

 ** **Quant aux questions concernant la Route, encore une fois, PAS DE GÉNOCIDE ! C'est une partie importante d'Undertale, je vous l'accorde, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'apporter ça ici, pas même d'une manière alambiquée. De plus, je ne peux pas faire subir aux enfants plus que ce que j'ai déjà en réserve pour eux. Après tout...****

 ** _La Route Pacifiste ne veut pas dire que PERSONNE ne peut mourir à un moment donné._**

 ** **Mais assez de nervosité pour l'instant ! Espérons juste que je conserve ma détermination de travail saine et sauve, et poursuive ce chapitre. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à mettre de l'ambiance en utilisant la BO d'Undertale sur Youtube aux bons moments. Bien que très superficielle pour la majorité de l'histoire, elle est recommandée pour les combats de boss. J'indiquerai même les noms des musiques pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les noms des pistes.****

 **Bienvenue chez les Loud et Undertale appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Enjoy !**

* * *

Retour à nos jeunes héros, tous prenaient part à quelques activités qui leur étaient propres. Lisa esquissait le pilier devant elle comme référence pour ses futures recherches, Lola était occupée à ajuster son maquillage ( _vous seriez surpris de savoir quelle quantité de maquillage elle pouvait mettre sous sa robe_ ), et Lana observait la crasse entre les briques violettes et... la goûtait.

"Mmh... ça a un goût de myrtille pour je ne sais quelle raison." commenta Lana telle une experte en vin.

Lucy était assise contre le pilier, pensant à la nouvelle collection de poèmes qu'elle allait créer grâce à l'inspiration qu'allait sans aucun doute lui donner cet endroit, Lynn faisait rebondir sa balle en caoutchouc sur un mur avec la plus ennuyée des expressions, et Luan faisait un brainstorming de quelques bons calembours qu'elle allait partager avec Toriel. La comédienne aux dents de lapin sautillait presque de joie, toujours sur un petit nuage de savoir que Maman Chèvre aimait les jeux de mots. Leni divertissait Lily... ou était-ce Lily qui divertissait Leni ? C'était difficile à dire par moments.

Et pour ce qui était de Luna, de Lori et de Lincoln, ils étaient occupés à converser entre eux. Lincoln s'arrêta néanmoins, quand il remarqua que la caméra était revenue, et s'éclipsa des bavardages du duo. "Oh, content de vous revoir." salua le garçon avec enthousiasme. "Actuellement, je ne sais pas si ça fait plus d'une semaine ou à peine une minute depuis la dernière fois où vous nous avez vu, mais _nous_ avons attendu ici depuis au moins 30 minutes. On s'en sort bien pour l'instant, aucun monstre n'est venu nous déranger, et Flowey _(Lincoln frissonna)_ est toujours en cavale, j'espère très loin d'ici. Donc en attendant que Toriel revienne, moi et mes deux grandes sœurs étions occupés à parler de... eh bien, tous les trucs dingues qui sont arrivés dans la dernière heure." Il soupira de fatigue, frottant ses paupières. "Il y a encore beaucoup à discuter, et même si on ne le montre pas à l'extérieur, on est tous un peu effrayés. Premièrement à propos de devoir trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous, et deuxièmement à propos de ce que nous allons rencontrer d'autre." Il soupira encore, mais cette fois avec une respiration plus calme. "Mais... je suppose que c'est un peu trop tôt pour abandonner. Je suis sûr que tant que nous restons ensemble, on pourra traverser ça. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?" La caméra hocha de haut en bas, et Lincoln sourit. "Puis comme la voix dans ma tête me l'a dit, je resterai _déterminé_..."

"Lincoln ! Arrête de parler au mur, et reviens ici !" appela la plus âgée des enfants Loud. "On a d'autres sujets dont on a carrément besoin de discuter !"

Lincoln arrêta son discours, et courut rejoindre ses sœurs. "J'arrive !" Il se rassit à côté de Luna. "Bon, c'est quoi le prochain sur la liste ?"

"Lori et moi revenions sur cette petite étincelle bizarre que tu as touché plus tôt." répondit la rockeuse violette. "En particulier ces mots et ces nombres chelous qu'elle montrait."

Lori hocha la tête, grattant son cortex pour avoir une image exacte du souvenir dans sa tête. "Celui dans le coin en haut à droite, '0:12'. Ça ressemble à... une sorte d'enregistrement du temps. Combinez ça avec le fait que ça a été qualifié de Fichier de SAUVEGARDE..."

"Ça nous a peut-être montré le temps total qu'on a passé ici." s'exclama Lincoln en claquant des doigts, indiquant qu'il suivait le raisonnement de sa sœur. "Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'il faudra qu'on vérifie si on en trouve d'autres. Et je pense qu'on en trouvera d'autres, parce que les mots à côté de ça décrivaient un endroit. Dans les jeux, c'est généralement ce qui nous rappelle où l'on va revenir."

"Ouais, mais on n'a toujours aucune idée de comment tout ça marche." soupira Lori. "On peut plus vraiment jouer la carte de 'C'est juste ridicule', pour des raisons évidentes, donc il y a forcément une explication à pourquoi c'est là, qu'est-ce que ça fait, et comment on le fait marcher."

"Ça, et quelque chose pour expliquer ce machin ' _LV1_ '. Qu'est-ce que _LV_ est supposé vouloir dire ?" se demanda Luna, regardant dans la direction de son frère.

"Mmh... _Level_ , peut-être, pour _Niveau_ ?" supposa Lincoln avec un haussement d'épaule. L'idée lui ramena néanmoins une pensée. "Ça me rappelle, tout à l'heure avec ce crapaud, quand le Combat s'est terminé, cette étrange voix m'a dit quelque chose à propos de _PO_ et de _XP_ , le premier signifiant généralement _Pièces d'Or_ dans les jeux et l'autre signifiant _Points d'Expériences_. Plus on a de ces derniers, plus on devient fort. Mais pour avoir des XP, nous sommes normalement supposés... battre nos adversaires. Pourtant Toriel nous a dit que la meilleure façon d'avancer est de ne PAS combattre. Mais après on... c'est... et... oh, ma tête me fait mal." geignit le garçon, incitant Luna a lui tapoter gentiment la tête.

Lori frotta ses propres tempes. "La mienne aussi, Lincoln. Mais il nous faut encore continuer. Parlons plus de cette voix dans ta tête."

Lincoln geignit de nouveau. "Ah, encore ça ?"

"OUI, encore ça !" répliqua-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, à l'écart des frère et sœurs qui se divertissaient, Lynn fronçait toujours les sourcils au mur violet devant elle, tandis qu'elle faisait rebondir sa balle de tennis porte-bonheur dessus. Le mouvement était rapide, et pourtant mécanique, et ça semblait juste clocher pour la brunette sportive. Chaque rebond faisait un peu plus s'abaisser son front d'irritation, au point qu'elle fixait carrément de colère une brique comme s'il elle avait insulté ses talents en baseball. Pire, elle pouvait sentir de l'engourdissement envahir son corps, et la série traîtresse d'appendices l'acceptait !

Mais ce ne fut pas avant le moment où la pensée ' _Et si je faisais une petite sieste ?_ ' passa dans sa tête que les sens de Lynn s'enflammèrent avec l'ennui agaçant accumulé.

" _UUURRGH, je peux plus supporter ça !_ " brailla la sportive, arrachant pratiquement ses cheveux. Son cri surprit tous les autres membres du groupe Loud. "Si je dois attendre une minute de plus dans ce stupide couloir, à regarder ces stupides murs, je vais devenir dingue !"

"Woah, calme-toi, ça fait même pas une demi-heure et t'as déjà le _mural_ au plus bas, hahaha !" rit Luan.

Les yeux de Lynn devinrent larges de colère, et son nez heurta vivement celui de la comédienne. "Je vais démolir ces dents et leur appareil dentaire, et te les faire bouffer." souffla-t-elle fougueusement, incitant Luan, qui ne riait plus, à faire marche arrière pour s'éloigner de sa petite sœur la moins jeune.

Lori grogna d'irritation. Ce n'était là pas le moment pour une crise de colère, tout particulièrement de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que la sportive de treize ans. "Lynn, calmos. Comme Luan l'a dit, on est là depuis seulement trente minutes. Tu as littéralement attendu plus longtemps pendant tes visites dans la salle d'attente du Dr. Lorenzo."

"De un, je me suis habituée à sa salle d'attente. De deux, il y a des magazines sportifs. De trois, je sais qu'il n'y a rien qui m'attend ailleurs." compta Lynn avec une légère hargne. Elle réamorça ensuite son décompte. "De un, un tout nouvel endroit. De deux, rien d'autre que cette balle pour me distraire. Et de trois, nous sommes dans le royaume des **monstres**. Des trucs et des gens bizarres qui nous attendent simplement en dehors de ces murs, et on s'assied juste ici comme une bande d'idiots !"

"Urgh, tu n'as pas écouté ?" cria Lola en fermant son poudrier. "Ce n'est pas sûr hors d'ici ! Toriel nous l'a dit !"

"Et alors ?" grommela Lynn, croisant ses bras.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel. "Alors, elle connait cet endroit mieux que nous, ce qui n'est pas difficile, étant donné qu'on ne sait rien d'ici !" s'exclama-t-il, se fichant du regard acerbe qu'il obtint de sa copine de sport. "Normalement, je me dévoue à l'exploration et tout, mais s'il y a une option plus sûre ici, peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'on prenne sur nous, et qu'on fasse avec."

"Ouais, je veux pas rencontrer encore une fois cette méchante fleur." dit Leni, tremblant en se rappelant du rire malfaisant de l'infâme plante. "Par ailleurs, imagine ce qui pourrait, genre, nous attendre. Peut-être... hum... un mec en flamme ! Attaché avec une corde ! Portant des guêtres !"

"Si je suis un jour témoin de ça, alors je ne peux promettre que ma santé mentale déjà blessée soit préservée." commenta Lisa. Ce n'était pas parce que les monstres existaient qu'elle devait croire toutes les étranges fantaisies se détachant du sommet de l'esprit grandement catatonique de Leni.

"Mais les gars, alleeeez ! Je m'ennuie tellement que j'ai envisagé de faire une sieste ! UNE SIESTE !" insista l'athlète Loud.

"Ah, sois pas comme ça, frangine." dit Lana en réajustant sa casquette. "J'veux dire c'est sûr, c'est un peu ennuyeux ici, mais je suis certaine que Toriel va revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Et sur le chemin, peut-être qu'on va rencontrer plus de cousins de Sauteur !" gloussa le garçon manqué avec enthousiasme.

"Ça m'a l'air plutôt super." sourit Luna, échangeant un high-five avec sa petite sœur. "Par ailleurs, s'il y avait le moindre problème, Furry T. nous aurait appelé à l'heure qu'il est."

Lincoln arqua un sourcil. "'Furry T.' ?"

Luna fit une moue de réflexion. "Ouais, peut-être que ce surnom est un peu naze. Je vais travailler dessus."

Lori hocha la tête, et s'approcha de sa sœur ronchonne. "Tu vois Lynn ? Tant qu'il n'y a pas de bonne raison pour qu'on bouge, tu oublies de quitter cette pièce. Et ne pense même pas à y aller toute seule, ou tu seras celle qui finiras mal avec un tire-slip pour une fois."

Lynn recula un peu, mais choisit quand même d'être provocante. "Obsédée du contrôle." marmonna-t-elle.

Les yeux de la Loud la plus âgée présente s'écarquillèrent de choc, puis se plissèrent de colère. "C'était quoi ça, morveuse ?"

Mais avant que Lynn ne puisse empirer la situation, un bruit de sonnerie résonna, surprenant un peu les frère et sœurs. Bébé Lily pointa du doigt la source, tandis qu'elle se dandinait près des jambes de sa grande sœur, et tirait sur son short marron. Le son devint ensuite claire pour Lori, et elle sortit son nouveau portable acquis. Jouant un peu avec les boutons, elle pressa le vert, et une voix familière grésilla via le combiné.

"Bonjour mes enfants. C'est moi, Toriel. Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda la femme d'un ton chaleureux.

Les Loud s'animèrent en entendant la voix, et se rapprochèrent pour répondre plus ou moins joyeusement. Même Lynn dit oui, mais toujours d'un ton boudeur.

"Héhé, je suis contente." gloussa Toriel, avant que sa voix devienne moins joyeuse. "Malheureusement j'apporte des nouvelles que vont peut-être vous contrarier. Je fais face à un léger problème ici, quelque chose qui m'a grandement retardé. Par conséquent, cela pourrait être un peu plus long avant que je vienne vous chercher, mes enfants. Je suis profondément désolée."

Lynn ne perdit pas de temps pour exprimer son agacement avec un fort cri de frustration, qui fut heureusement étouffé par les efforts combinés de Luan et de Lucy.

"Quel est le problème ?" demanda Lincoln, désireux d'aider.

"Vois-tu, c'est ce petit chien blanc. C'est plutôt un habitué ici, et il est toujours prêt pour des espiègleries bénignes. Je sais que je ne peux rien y faire, donc je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut." Alors qu'elle parlait, un petit 'ouah ouah !' résonna en arrière-plan. "Sauf que maintenant, il m'a dérobé un de mes sacs de courses, et il refuse de me le rendre." Il y eut un peu de remuements, ainsi qu'un bruit mignon de grondement. Toriel grogna en tentant de récupérer son sac, puis soupira en résignation. "Je dois peut-être retourner jusque chez le fournisseur."

"Attends, peut-être pas !" sortit Lana en saisissant le téléphone d'une Lori indignée. "Notre chien Charles est comme ça des fois, et il y a une ruse que j'utilise pour le faire lâcher prise. Essaye de gratter son torse en faisant des cercles, puis place tes deux mains sur son cou pour finir derrière ses oreilles, et caresse-le comme tu n'as jamais caressé ! Ça devrait marcher comme un charme."

"Mmh, je suppose que je peux essayer. Merci de ton conseil, Lana." loua Toriel, faisant rayonner Lana de fierté. "En attendant, est-ce que vous vous portez tous sincèrement bien ?"

"Eh bien, tout le monde va bien. Bien que certains _commencent_ un peu à s'ennuyer." commenta Luna.

"Pas moi." dit soudainement Lucy, faisant crier Luna. "Un couloir ombragé, aussi vide que possible. L'exemple pratique de ce que la vie peut véritablement être."

"...Dis donc, tu t'en sors vraiment bien avec les mots. Tu es une dévoreuse de livres, n'est-ce pas, Lucy ?" dit chaleureusement Toriel.

L'expression de Lucy s'illumina un peu, et ses joues rougirent. _Elle se rappelait de son existence_...

"Bon, je suis certaine que vous trouverez un moyen de vous occuper. Par ailleurs, dans le pire des cas, je devrais être de retour dans à peine une heure. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, sachez que je serai là immédiatement. J'espère que vous comprenez, mes enfants. Soyez sages, d'accord ?"

"Oui Toriel, bye !" dirent en chœur les frère et sœurs en même temps. Toriel gloussa, puis raccrocha avec un ' _Click_ '.

Au moment où elle le fit, Lynn hurla quasiment de colère fatiguée. "Une heure !? Je peux pas attendre aussi longtemps ! Je vais devenir maboule dans cinq minutes, top !"

"Lynn, arrête de faire le bébé !" sermonna Lori. Elle se tourna brièvement vers sa petite sœur la plus jeune. "Sans vouloir t'offenser, Lily." Le bébé babilla que c'était okay, donc Lori continua son coup de gueule destiné à l'athlète aux tâches de rousseur. "Sérieusement, on ne va pas risquer la sécurité de tout le monde juste parce que **tu** t'ennuies !"

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec un peu d'exploration ? De quoi avez-vous tous peur !?" dit Lynn avec un grognement.

Lori, à présent _très_ irritée, frotta profusément ses paupières, essayant littéralement de ne pas exploser. "Oh, je sais pas, laisse-moi voir si je peux trouver quoi que ce soit. Un royaume complètement inconnu, Flowey, des pièges possibles qui nous attendent, Flowey, d'autres monstres qui pourraient nous attaquer, _**Flowey**_ !" insista-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique sévère, qui ne plaisait PAS à Lynn.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ta poule mouillée !?"

" **Je** suis votre chef !"

Lynn croisa ensuite les bras, leva les yeux au ciel avec un ricanement, et se moqua d'un ton froid, "Ouais, continue de te dire ça."

Ces cinq mots furent suffisants pour que l'expression de Lori passe de la fureur au choc... et à la douleur. L'aînée blonde avait l'air sincèrement blessé par le commentaire de Lynn, et devint honteusement silencieuse.

"LYNN ! C'était totalement pas gentil !" cria Leni dans un rare accès de colère, tandis qu'elle alla du côté de sa grande sœur pour la conforter.

"Je dois être d'accord avec notre parent commun ici, ton argument était totalement déplacé." accusa Lisa en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ouais sister, c'est pas parce que tu t'ennuies que tu dois être méchante à propos de ça." dit Luna.

"Pas cool, Lynn." ajouta froidement Lucy.

"Ouais !" dit Lola.

Lynn regarda les visages froncés de sa famille, même ceux de Lincoln et de Lily. La culpabilité traversa son visage pendant un moment, avant de se retransformer en irritation. "Je suis grognonne quand je m'ennuie, donc allez vous faire voir !"

Lana retroussa ses manches et avança, avant d'être stoppée par Lincoln, qui agitait un doigt, signalant que ce n'était pas le moment d'empirer les choses. Lana hocha la tête à contrecœur.

Un moment passa, et le comportement ennuyé de Lynn devint progressivement plein de regrets. Elle se tourna vers la silencieuse Lori, qui fixait le sol. "Écoute, j-je suis désolée Lori. C'est juste que... tu me connais ! Si je suis contenue pendant trop longtemps, je lutte pour me libérer ! Je peux pas m'en empêcher." Et en parlant de lutte...

* _ _Growl__ *

La main de Lynn alla par réflexe sur son estomac, tandis qu'elle émit un autre gémissement. "Génial, maintenant j'ai aussi faim."

* _ ** _ **GROOOWL !**_**_ _ _*__

Lynn cligna des yeux face au grognement bestial qui venait juste de résonner, mais eut sa réponse lorsque les frère et sœurs commencèrent aussi à tenir leurs estomacs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. "Et je ne suis pas la seule, apparemment."

"Oooh, mon ventre se sent seul." se lamenta Leni.

"Eh bien, il est important de mentionner que nous avons sauté le petit-déjeuner, et qu'on arrive probablement à l'heure adéquate pour le déjeuner." commenta Lisa, essayant d'étouffer ses propres demandes gastriques.

"J'ai troooop envie d'un burger là maintenant." gémit béatement Lincoln.

"Ouaaaiiis..." salivèrent Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, Lola et Lisa, imaginant un steak haché cuisiné juste comme ils l'aimaient, avec du cheddar fondu, une salade riche, des sauces à leurs goûts, et le tout pris en sandwich entre deux tendres tranches de pains dorés...

( _Zut, maintenant je commence à avoir faim aussi !_ )

Tandis que ces frère et sœurs bavaient les Nouvelles Chutes du Niagara, Lucy imaginait elle-même du boudin noir, tandis que Lori, sortant de son état de timidité, rêvait d'un plat riche en sushis, en makis et en tendres morceaux de sashimi. Mais alors que tout cela se passait, bébé Lily pouvait sentir son propre ventre grogner. Elle n'aimait pas ça, donc elle fit monter les larmes, renifla, et laissa sortir un gémissement de détresse.

"WAAAAAAAAH !" pleura Lily.

Cela sortit immédiatement les frère et sœurs Loud de leur rêverie. Luan ramassa Lily, essayant de la calmer avec une grimace, mais les cris de l'enfant n'en furent que plus forts. "Les gars, je crois qu'on a un _pleur_ de détresse ici. Héhé- ouch ! Lily, pas de claques !"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a de la nourriture sur elle ?" demanda urgemment Lincoln. Il ne reçut que du silence et des regards nerveux pour réponses. "Personne !?"

"Il a fallu que je choisisse _le_ jour où l'on se retrouve avec ce gros problème épineux pour oublier mes rations d'urgence." se facepalma Lisa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant !?" paniqua Lincoln, tandis que les sanglots de Lily devinrent encore plus forts.

Ce fut après cela que Lori brisa finalement son silence avec un soupir et un regard déterminé. "Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il doit en être ainsi. Continuons d'avancer."

Ses sœurs et son frère haletèrent, même Lily s'arrêta de pleurer, hoquetant à la place. "Mais Lori, et ce que nous a dit Toriel ?" demanda Lola.

"Je sais ce qu'elle a dit, mais je vais pas laisser ma petite sœur affamée." soutint Lori en retour, regardant Lily aux yeux brumeux et à la face rouge. "Les trois règles s'appliquent toujours, donc on y va tous ensemble. Tout le monde reste à l'affût de cette mauvaise herbe." Les autres se redressèrent, et elle sourit. "Allez tout le monde, allons trouver de quoi bouffer."

"OUAIS !" jubilèrent les Loud, excités à la fois par la nourriture et par les nouveaux endroits à visiter.

Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, Lori les arrêta. "Attendez ! Lynn, pourrais-tu venir ici, s'il te plaît ?"

Lynn arqua un sourcil, mais se conforma au souhait de Lori.

"Pourrais-tu me donner ton bras pour un moment ?" demanda Lori, toujours d'un ton régulier.

"Euh, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi faire- YEOWCH !" cria Lynn, étant donné que Lori offrit au bras dans ses mains une vicieuse brûlure indienne. Lynn siffla à elle-même en récupérant son bras, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur en frottant.

Lori, d'autre part, sourit avec contentement, reprit Lily à Luan, et alla lentement vers l'entrée suivante. "Voilà, maintenant on peut y aller."

Les autres frère et sœurs clignèrent des yeux face à ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins, puis sourirent tous sciemment tandis qu'ils la suivirent.

"Notre grande sœur est de retour." gloussa Lincoln.

* * *

Les frère et sœurs entrèrent dans la salle suivante, qui était bien entendu bien plus petite que le couloir dans lequel ils étaient. Aucune énigme ne semblait en vue, uniquement plus de feuilles rouges et deux autres sorties, une directement sur leur gauche, et une autre au fond à droite. Ils commencèrent à réfléchir à quel chemin prendre, mais Lana les interrompit.

"Attendez les gars, je tiens quelque chose." appela le petit singe crado, reniflant l'air et le sol avec tout son animal intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa tête tourna instantanément vers la gauche. "Il y a de la nourriture par là ! Je peux la sentir !"

Avec leurs estomacs prenant le contrôle sur leurs esprits, les enfants Loud n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur dise deux fois, et se ruèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

La salle était bien plus petite, de l'eau se filtrant sur ses côtés, et un mur de lierres les opposant. Ce qui attira vraiment leur attention était ce qui ce tenait à l'intérieur d'un carré de feuilles rouges. En effet, posé sur un piédestal, il y avait un bol contenant-

"DES BONBONS !" braillèrent les enfants de joie. Ils regardèrent les douzaines de sucreries colorées, ayant négligemment l'eau à la bouche.

"Aw la vache, il doit y en avoir assez pour qu'on ait tous la bouche pleine !" analysa Lincoln tout excité.

"Quelle _douce_ attention !" s'exclama Luan. Elle cligna des yeux, puis rit. "Wow, je n'avais même pas prévu celle-là."

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On attaque !" soutint Luna. Les frère et sœurs approuvèrent à fond, et avancèrent vers le bol, prêts à prendre une poignée de délicieuses sucreries.

"Attendez !" les arrêta Lisa, à leur plus grand agacement affamé et exprimé vocalement. Le génie pointa du doigt sa découverte. "Quelque chose a été écrit au pied du piédestal." Elle s'approcha de la petite colonne, et lut pour le groupe.

" _S'il vous plaît, prenez UN bonbon._ "

Celle lecture obtint bien sûr beaucoup de gémissements et de plaintes de la part des humains.

"Un seul misérable bonbon !? Vous êtes sérieux là maintenant !?" ragea Lynn.

"Je suis partante pour des régimes et tout, mais on meurt carrément de faim là !" souffla Lori, en sentant Lily dans ses bras être tout aussi grincheuse à propos de ça.

Lola leva les yeux au ciel, et approcha hautainement le bol. "Eh bien, désolé qui-que-ce-soit-qui-ait-écrit-ça, mais une princesse a besoin de sa ration de sucre." La blonde vêtue de rose atteignit le bol, et prit une poignée de bonbons. Mais alors qu'elle admirait son prix, un étrange sentiment de terreur commença à la dominer.

 _ _Elle pouvait sentir son pêché peser sur son dos...__

Elle reposa hâtivement les bonbons, et la sensation cessa. Elle rit nerveusement, essayant d'oublier de cette étrange expérience. "Vous savez quoi ? Peut-être qu'on devrait appliquer la règle. Je ne veux pas avoir des caries, ou quoi que ce soit."

Lincoln inclina sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il décida de le découvrir en attrapant aussi plusieurs bonbons. Immédiatement, la même terreur paralysante le prit, comme si le crime lui-même rampait tel un gros insecte sur son dos. Et la voix dans sa tête n'aidait pas dans cette affaire.

* _" _Tu te sens légitimement comme la pire ordure sur Terre..._ "_

Lincoln reposa les bonbons aussi rapidement que sa sœur. Timidement, il en attrapa un. Il ne sentit rien. Il essaya ensuite d'en prendre un autre, la sensation lui chatouilla immédiatement le bas du cou une nouvelle fois. Donc au final, il en prit judicieusement un seul. "Les filles, je pense que c'est mieux pour nous si on obéit à celle-là." conseilla-t-il.

Les filles ne se sentirent pas de débattre lorsqu'elles virent les yeux anxieux de Lola et de Lincoln, mais gémirent tout de même de déception. Au final, chacun prit un bonbon dans ses mains, fixant leur seule nourriture avec des expressions penaudes.

"C'est nul." commenta simplement Leni.

"La faim est un fléau qui maudit beaucoup de monde." récita Lucy, avant que son ton ne devienne un peu geignard. "Mais c'est une malédiction dont je ne veux pas faire partie là maintenant."

"Le pire est que, étant de la nourriture provenant d'un monde vraiment étranger, nous ne pouvons même pas dire si ça sera bon, que ce soit pour nos papilles gustatives ou pour notre système digestif." prononça sèchement Lisa, démarrant son habituel délire de 'Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer'. "Elle pourrait être empoisonnée, nous donner des éruptions cutanées, nous faire vomir pendant des heures..."

"Je me fiche si ça fait gonfler mon corps comme un ballon, je le mange." répondit Lynn tout aussi sèchement. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse la stopper, elle fit entrer le bonbon rond dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle commençait à le sucer, et un sourire apparut sur son visage aux tâches de rousseur. "Hey, celui-là est au goût cerise ! Mon préféré !"

Les frère et sœurs clignèrent des yeux devant l'expression radieuse de Lynn. La curiosité prit le dessus sur le seul garçon parmi eux, et il imita l'action de sa sœur, jusqu'aux yeux écarquillés. "Framboise ! Trop bon !" s'exclama-t-il, laissant la saveur fruitée parcourir sa langue.

Voyant le double résultat heureux, les sœurs décidèrent d'également tenter l'expérience. Et le pattern fut bien entendu répété.

"Ah, cool ! Le mien est aux mûres !" jubila Luna avec sa pose rock.

"Réglisse noire. La douceur propre aux ténèbres, et la préférée d'Edwin." dit monotonement Lucy.

"La saveur Granny Smith de ma sphère de saccharose est grandement appréciée." analysa Lisa.

"Hiiii, litchi ! c'est genre, ma saveur préférée des préférées !" piailla Leni.

"Arrête ! Myrtille !" haleta joyeusement Lori.

"Mmm, pamplemousse rose ! La vraie saveur pour une princesse telle que moi !" rayonna Lola de fierté.

"Et le mien est aux crottes de nez !" ajouta Lana avec son propre grand sourire, faisant grimacer sa jumelle de dégoût, avant de retourner à son paradis fruité.

"Le mien est plutôt facile à deviner ! Il donne la _banane_ , hahaha !" craqua Luan, la joie d'avoir ce goût dans sa bouche ajoutant encore plus de punch à son ton.

"Popo !" applaudit Lily.

( _ _Son bonbon avait au passage un goût de cranberry. Il n'était pas saveur "popo". Je pensais juste avoir besoin de le préciser ici.__ )

La symphonie des soupirs satisfaits et des bonbons sucés continua pendant toute une minute. Et quand elle fut arrêtée par eux avalant leurs sucreries, une autre sensation se dissipa également.

"Regardez ça, mon ventre ne grogne plus !" remarqua Lynn avec enthousiasme.

"Le mien non plus !" appuya Lana.

"C'est au-delà du fascinant." dit Lisa avec une rare excitation qui semblait juste continuer de venir ici. "Comment est-il possible que ces bonbons puissent avoir le goût de nos arômes favoris, et soient capables de remplir nos capacités abdominales ?"

"Par magie ?" tenta Lincoln en frottant son ventre.

Encore une fois, Lisa essaya de réfuter, mais s'en retrouva incapable pour le moment, elle fronça simplement les sourcils, un peu plus fortement que la dernière fois. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" répéta-t-elle.

"Eh bien, au moins l'estomac de Lily est maintenant rempli." dit Lori. Elle s'adressa ensuite au bébé avec sa voix ridicule. "Tu as le ventre plein Lily ? Tu as le ventre plein ?"

"Vent'e plein !" rit le bébé avec son adorable innocence. Les frère et sœurs firent 'aww' devant la petite boule de joie.

"Eh ben voilà. Revenons sur nos pas !" rallia Lincoln. Les autres approuvèrent, et sortirent.

* * *

De retour dans la grande pièce, les Loud étaient prêts à peser leurs options, avec Lynn voulant évidemment aller explorer plus, et Lori voulant retourner dans le couloir sûr maintenant que leurs estomacs ne se digéraient plus eux-mêmes. Mais avant que la cacophonie d'arguments ne puisse débuter...

* _ _Dring, dring !__ *

Reconnaissant instantanément le son, Lori sortit une nouvelle fois son téléphone et pressa inconsciemment le bouton vert. C'était évidemment Toriel, appelant étonnamment déjà de nouveau.

"Bonjour mes enfants, c'est encore moi !" dit Toriel d'une voix plus joyeuse que durant le dernier appel. "Lana, je dois te saluer pour ton conseil. Le petit chien a rapidement quitté satisfait les lieux une fois que j'ai gratté ses deux oreilles. Merci beaucoup."

"Aww, c'est rien. Juste un vieux truc qu'un gars au parc m'a appris." dit Lana, riant timidement.

Toriel gloussa devant l'évidente fierté dans la voix de la petite blonde. "Eh bien, je suppose que ça raccourcit un peu mon planning initial. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas à rester trop longtemps dans le couloir après tout, hi hi."

Les expressions de tous les frère et sœurs se transformèrent comiquement en des expressions du type 'On est tellement grillés !'. Un silence angoissant résonna dans la salle.

"Vous... êtes toujours dans le couloir, hein ?" demanda Toriel, sa voix perdant un peu de sa douceur.

 _ _Wow, je crois que j'ai entendu une épingle tomber quelque part dans la ville d'à côté.__

La voix de Toriel devint plus prudente. "Lori, vous **attendez** tous dans le couloir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Héhéhé..." rit très nerveusement Lori, tirant sur le col de son vêtement bleu. "Définis 'dans le couloir'."

"Lori..." dit Toriel d'un ton maternel avertisseur. Ce fut plus que suffisant pour faire craquer Lori.

"Okay, on... est peut-être parti. Mais seulement pour pas longtemps, on y était quand tu nous as appelé, mais ensuite Lynn s'ennuyait, et après on a commencé à avoir faim, et les bonbons, et Lily qui pleurait, et je suis tellement désolée !" babilla-t-elle en une fois, sincèrement pleine de regret d'avoir brisé la confiance de Maman Chèvre.

Un autre moment de silence tendu, personne n'osant avaler l'anxiété renflant leurs gorges. Finalement, Toriel soupira, mais pas de colère, plus de déception. _Et à l'égard d'elle-même_. "Je suppose qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Vous demander d'attendre aussi longtemps était peut-être un peu trop rude pour autant d'enfants actifs tels que vous." marmonna-t-elle un peu distraitement.

"Je suis désolée." répéta Lori, toujours aussi pleine de remords.

"Chuis désolée aussi !" intervint Lynn. "J'ai été celle qui a proposé qu'on explore. Je peux simplement pas supporter de m'ennuyer, donc j'ai poussé Lori à prendre cette décision."

"Je vous comprends toutes les deux, inutile de s'excuser." coupa Toriel, sa voix de nouveau chaleureuse, avec une couche de prudence ajoutée par-dessus. "Mes enfants, je ne serais pas là avant au moins un bon quart d'heure. Donc pendant ce temps, si attendre dans le couloir s'avère beaucoup trop... vous pouvez essayer d'avancer. Ma maison est un peu plus loin sur le seul chemin possible, juste avant que vous atteigniez la grande ouverture menant à l'ancienne ville." L'inquiétude dans sa voix s'accrut. "Juste, soyez prudents, d'accord ? Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, et j'accourrai jusqu'à votre position. Soyez gentils avec ceux que vous rencontrez, mais s-si quelque chose tourne mal, n'hésitez pas à fuir, vous avez compris ?"

Les frère et sœurs ne purent s'empêcher de s'adoucir devant l'urgence de la voix de Toriel. La pauvre femme était tellement inquiète pour eux, cela les faisait se sentir précieux. Bon, ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser tomber la femme. Donc avec des sourires et des hochements de têtes les uns aux autres, ils prononcèrent tous ensemble, "TU PEUX COMPTER SUR NOUS !"

Toriel soupira de soulagement, et gloussa de la détermination des enfants. "Eh bien, je suppose que c'est bon alors. Je vous verrais dans un quart d'heure, que ce soit chez moi ou sur le chemin. À plus tard, et soyez gentils entre vous."

"Oui maman !" dit tout d'un coup Leni. Elle réalisa immédiatement son erreur, et plaça promptement une main contre sa bouche. Les autres se raidirent en entendant ce qui ressemblait à un halètement étouffé du côté de Toriel.

"E-est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler... maman ?" articula lentement Toriel, le remuement de tissu indiquant qu'elle agrippait doucement son cœur.

"Oh... oh non, chuis désolée, je voulais pas !" tenta Leni, inquiète d'avoir fait quelque chose de stupide. Ses mots se transformèrent en gémissement. "Je suis désolée, j'ai encore dit quelque chose de débile..."

"Leni, ce... n'est pas grave." apaisa Toriel, sa voix tremblant toujours un peu. Avec une déglutition silencieuse, et un ton incertain. "Eh bien, est-ce que cela vous plairait, mes enfants ? De m'appeler... 'maman ?"

Les enfants Loud restèrent de nouveau silencieux. Que pouvaient-ils dire face à ça ? Ils avaient déjà une mère ! Mais en y pensant, ce monstre... elle était comme une mère à tellement d'égards ! Inquiète pour leur bien-être, toujours chaleureuse et gentille, et pourtant sévère lorsqu'elle le devait, et son approbation signifiant tant pour eux. Ils n'avaient aucun doute que si l'un d'eux s'éraflait les genoux, non seulement elle les soignerait avec ses pouvoirs magiques, mais ensuite elle les embrasserait pour faire partir toute la tristesse ! Donc même s'ils n'étaient pas apparentés... Elle était en quelque sorte une maman.

Ce fut Luna qui développa le courage de parler de nouveau. "Eh ben, ouais. Je veux dire, c'est peut-être un chouïa soudain, on se connaît depuis, quoi, une heure ? Mais d'une certaine manière, tu es une... hum..." Luna hésita, grattant ses courts cheveux bruns pour trouver la meilleure manière de le dire. Mais ensuite, dans un flash ressemblant à l'un de ceux des projecteurs d'un concert de Mick Swagger, les mots apparurent clairement comme le cristal dans la tête de la rockeuse, créant le surnom parfait. " _Maman Chèvre_ ! Ouais, t'es une Maman Chèvre, toujours prête à aider les enfants dans le besoin. Toriel pour le monde, Tori pour les amis, et Maman Chèvre pour les enfants."

"Mmh, j'aime plutôt bien !" s'exclama Lana en sautillant.

"Convenablement adéquat, pour sûr." zozota Lisa avec un sourire.

"Super." dit à peine Lucy avec les pouces en l'air.

"Eh bien, c'est certainement une _bêle_ idée de surnom !" blagua Luan, obtenant son habituel partage de grognements non amusés.

"Ouais, Maman Chèvre !" jubila Leni, n'étant plus déprimée.

Les enfants laissèrent sortir des acclamations pour la nouvelle affiliation de leur guide monstre. Mais cependant ils s'arrêtèrent, quand ils entendirent un sanglot étouffé grésiller à travers le combiné, piquant leur intérêt. "Hum, Toriel ? Maman Chèvre, tu vas bien ?" demanda Lincoln, un peu inquiet pour la femme.

"Q-quoi ?" répondit Toriel, semblant submergée soit par la tristesse, soit par la joie. Peut-être par les deux, mais les enfants ne pouvaient le dire. Mais avec le son d'une manche essuyant les larmes d'un visage, Toriel parla avec une voix beaucoup plus contrôlée, quoique débordant toujours d'une fierté émue. "Oh, excusez-moi. C-c'est un merveilleux surnom que vous avez créé, vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le sentez le mieux. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Soyez sages, mes enfants."

"OUI MAMAN CHÈVRE !" répondirent les Enfants Loud tous ensemble, incitant à un autre cri aigu larmoyant de joie de la part du monstre, avant qu'elle ne raccroche. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda Lynn, un peu confuse par les accès d'émotivité de Toriel.

"Eh, peut-être qu'elle est sensible." supposa Lola en haussant les épaules, prenant la pose. "Après tout, qui ne pleurerait pas de joie en se sachant accepté par quelqu'un comme moi ?"

"Ouais, il chialerait pour sûr." se moqua Lana, obtenant un regard noir de sa jumelle. Elle l'ignora, et se concentra sur les piles de feuilles mortes crissantes proches d'eux. "Plus de feuilles !"

"Lana, attends !" cria Lori, manquant de saisir la fille en salopette alors qu'elle se jeta sur la pile sur sa droite, près du mur opposée à la sortie transportant vers une autre salle inconnue. Les feuilles volèrent quand la petite blonde atterrit dedans, riant en sentant les feuilles craquer sous tout son corps tandis qu'elle se roulait dedans.

L'amusement qu'elle avait était suffisant pour enflammer l'intérêt de certains de ses frère et sœurs. D'abord, Lincoln et Lynn percutèrent la pile de Lana, s'additionnant au facteur de rire. Puis, Luna et Luan se joignirent à la rigolade, amassant des feuilles pour ensuite les jeter sur leurs petits frère et sœurs, qui contrèrent immédiatement le mouvement avec les mêmes "balles de feuilles".

Lori grogna face à leurs bouffonneries puériles. "Les gars, c'est tellement pas le moment !" réprimanda-t-elle, essayant de maîtriser les filles et le garçon riant aux éclats.

"Mais Lori, ces feuilles sont si jolies !" dit Leni en s'approchant d'une pile plus petite proche d'elles, admirant la teinte des feuilles. "Hey Lola, viens ici ! Je vais ajouter quelque chose de mignon à ta tiare !"

"Hum, okay." dit Lola, le doute affectant sa voix. Elle s'assit à côté de la fashionista blonde, et la laissa faire sa magie, cueillant habilement des feuilles et manipulant soigneusement la précieuse tiare de la princesse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Lola sortit son miroir de poche pour voir le résultat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais certainement pas d'horreur. Il semblerait que Leni ait fixé les feuilles à travers les boucles de la tiares, les plus sombres sur les côtés, s'éclaircissant jusqu'à atteindre une feuille rouge flamboyant au milieu. Lola sourit devant la modification automnale de sa tiare. "Pas mal, pas mal du tout." complimenta-t-elle, faisant sourire Leni pour son travail bien fait.

Quant à Lucy, Lisa et Lily, elles joignirent le duo d'adoratrices de mode dans leur pile, avec Lily trottant parmi les feuilles, gazouillant joyeusement d'un bout à l'autre, et Lucy s'allongeant sur le micro-champ de feuilles, inerte, appréciant le fait de se reposer parmi les restes pourrissants de la nature. _Toujours le mot pour rire cette Lucy_. Lisa, d'un autre côté, cueillit simplement quelques feuilles, et les observa avec un regard calculateur. "Les veines secondaires de cette feuille semblent différentes, étrangement courbées. Mais la sensation, le toucher fourni par les moignons de mes mains, est en effet le même qu'avec celles qu'on peut trouver dans notre jardin. Et où pourrait être l'arbre qui les a produit ? Y a-t-il même un arbre ?" divagua-t-elle, saisissant son loyal carnet de note et écrivant en vitesse ces nouvelles informations avec un sourire féroce. "Les questions, elles continuent juste de venir !"

Les épaules de Lori se baissèrent et elle frotta ses yeux de fatigue. "Un bande de maternels, c'est ce avec quoi je me retrouve sur les bras." grommela-t-elle a elle-même.

* _ _Bap !__ *

Lori fut littéralement frappée par la réalité, quand une balle de feuilles impacta sa tête. Se débarrassant des feuilles, elle fixa furieusement ses frère et sœurs jouant, qui s'étaient figés comme des cerfs face aux phares d'un voiture. Immédiatement, les filles pointèrent du doigt leur frère, qui se renfrogna. "Vraiment sympa, les filles, vraiment sympa." grommela-t-il. Avec un regard méprisant, Lori avança dangereusement vers le garçon aux cheveux couleur neige, s'imposant avec menace. Elle leva ses mains, et Lincoln tressaillit à la pensée d'être changé en un Bretzel Humain. Mais aucun membre ne fut étiré, car Lori ramassa une énorme pile de feuilles, et la jeta à la face de Lincoln, l'enterrant.

La confusion se propagea au travers de ses traits tandis qu'il sortait brusquement sa tête de la pile, mais il comprit quand il aperçut le petit sourire sournois sur le visage de Lori. " _Voilà_ comment il faut le faire." Elle s'essuya les mains, puis les mit en position 'prêtes à dégainer les armes'. "Prêts pour la leçon suivante ?"

Les rires joyeux montèrent en puissance tandis que le jeu des feuilles crissantes jetées à la face des uns des autres avait recommencé. Amusées, les autres sœurs s'y joignirent, même Lola qui se fichait des 'feuilles dégoûtantes' qu'on lui jetait. Pendant cette seule minute, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, les Loud s'amusaient simplement comme des fous.

Puis, alors qu'il se baissait pour esquiver un des tirs de Lisa, Lincoln remarqua finalement quelque chose qui se tenait dans la pièce depuis un certain temps. Quelque chose de lumineux, et de très familier. En effet, c'était un autre de ces points de SAUVEGARDE. "Les filles, regardez là-bas !" appela-t-il, alertant ses sœurs. Immédiatement, ils approchèrent la mystérieuse étoile brillante.

"Encore une autre ?" dit Lola.

"Frangin, tu dois la toucher !" pressa Luna, voulant voir si leur pressentiment de plus tôt était correct.

Lincoln hocha la tête, et sa main frôla l'étoile. La voix résonna de nouveau, mais cette fois, quelque chose de bizarre arriva. Au lieu de simplement répéter, Lincoln put sentir sa propre bouche bouger avec les pensées passant à travers son crâne, répétant exactement les mêmes mots avec exactement le même ton exactement en même temps.

* _"La sensation des feuilles crissantes sous vos pieds, quelque chose que vous avez tous ressenti auparavant... Cela vous emplit de **Détermination**!"_

Lincoln cligna des yeux et frotta sa mâchoire, se demandant ce qui venait de lui arriver durant les cinq dernières secondes. Mais il sut instantanément qu'il avait certainement fait quelque chose d'insolite, car ses sœurs le regardaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil. "Hum, pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?"

"Mec, est-ce que tu viens de t'entendre ? Tu étais en train de parler en mode stéréo !" s'exclama Luna.

Lincoln confus était confus. "J'étais en train de quoi ?"

"Les mots que tu as énoncé une fois que tu as touché cette source de lumière jaune auréolin étaient accompagnés d'une étrange dualité de voix." expliqua Lisa, utilisant un abaisse-langue et une petite lampe de poche pour regarder à l'intérieur de la bouche de son frère. "C'était comme si une autre entité avait ajouté la force de ses cordes vocales dans les tiennes."

"Et ce n'est pas tout ! Tes pupilles, elles étaient devenues rouge vif !" ajouta Luan, ne trouvant pas encore de blague adaptée pour ça.

Leni haleta, "Oh la vache, est-ce qu'il a besoin de crème ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je veux pas être infectée !"

"Leni, tu confonds avec la conjonctivite." rassura Lori, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Les gars, est-ce qu'on devrait s'en inquiéter ?" dit Lana avec méfiance, inquiète pour son frère. Elle se tourna vers l'experte sinistre pour une réponse.

"L'esprit semble amical pour l'instant. Je suppose que nous ne pouvons que voir comment la situation se déroule, et espérer le meilleur." analysa Lucy.

"Merci Lucy." dit Lincoln avec gratitude.

"Pas de problème. L'impuissance de cette situation est une récompense suffisante, elle fera certainement un excellent contenu pour les futurs écrits que j'adresserai au Seigneur des Ténèbres." dit Lucy avec exactement le même ton.

"...Merci, Lucy." répéta Lincoln, faisant un pas précautionneux en arrière.

Son attention fut heureusement dirigée ailleurs lorsque le panneau noir réapparut. Dessus était écrit les mêmes stats qui avaient été indiquées une fois que Lincoln l'avait touché. Seulement cette fois, au lieu de ' ** _ **Progression sauvegardée avec succès !**_** ', il y avait seulement les options Sauver ou Retour. Confiant dans son choix, Lincoln tapa le bouton Sauver.

 ** _ **LOUD - Tas de feuilles des Ruines**_**

 ** _ **LV1 - 1:08**_**

 ** _ **Progression sauvegardée avec succès !**_**

Et avec ces mots, le panneau noir disparut de nouveau vers des lieux inconnus. Les frère et sœurs Loud, n'ayant plus qu'un seul choix d'action restant, commencèrent à partir vers le corridor suivant, quand quelque chose les interrompit.

"Hum... excusez-moi ?"

C'était une petite voix frêle, semblable au plus petit des murmures. Les Loud ne l'entendirent presque pas, mais Lucy tourna heureusement la tête, incitant les autres à faire de même.

La source de la voix était une petit créature ressemblant à une fée, ayant la forme d'une bosse avec de fines ailes d'insectes, et deux antennes sur son front. Le monstre avait des bras et des jambes modestes, ne semblant pas plus forts ou plus épais que des nouilles. Enfin, son visage était déformé par la tristesse, ou plutôt par la peur, sa silhouette tremblotante s'additionnant à cet effet.

Les Loud ne savaient pas comment réagir face au nouveau venu. Lori essaya néanmoins de s'adresser à lui avec une simple salutation. "Hum, salut. Est-ce que tu as... besoin de quelque chose ?" dit-elle à voix basse, ayant l'intuition qu'utiliser un niveau de décibels plus élevé se serait avéré beaucoup trop pour le petit gars.

Le petit monstre volant commença à remuer ses doigts, avalant chaque inspiration d'air avec une intense nervosité, comme si le simple fait de regarder les humains dans les yeux lui prenait tout son courage, et bien plus. Mais dans un moment de faible bravoure, il parla, "J-je d-dois le f-faire." Une lueur brilla pendant une milliseconde dans son œil triste, et les Loud haletèrent intérieurement lorsque leurs ÂMES bondirent une nouvelle fois hors de leurs poitrines. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait.

 ** **Début du combat !****

* _ _"Émoplasme volette en avant, tremblotant."__

Lincoln cligna des yeux. Il avait apparemment refait le numéro de la double voix, mais cela l'avait juste moyennement agacé cette fois-ci. Là maintenant, lui et ses sœurs avaient un ennemi à affronter ! Bon, ils ne savaient pas si cela pouvait vraiment compter comme un ennemi...

"Les gars, est-ce que je suis la seule à me sentir vraiment désolée pour ce gars ?" dit Lynn à tout le monde. Les autres hochèrent la tête. Qu'étaient-ils même supposés faire contre quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable ?

"Hum, laissez-moi d'abord l'examiner." Lincoln tapa sur le bouton ACTION, puis sur ' _Émoplasme_ ', et sur ' _Examiner_ '. Cependant, la réponse qu'il eut et donna n'était pas d'une grande aide.

* _"Émoplasme. ATQ 5, DEF 0. Ce monstre est trop émotif pour se battre. Lui parler ne sera pas simple non plus."_

"J'ai déjà vu plus utile, Maître Guide." commenta sèchement Lola.

"Hey, ne me blâme pas !" se défendit le garçon.

C'était à présent le tour d'Émoplasme. Levant ses mains, un essaim de papillons blancs commença à encercler les onze humains. Ils reculèrent un peu, se remémorant les pétales d'amitié qui avaient presque causé la fin prématurée de leur histoire, mais remarquèrent bientôt que l'attaque... eh bien, ne les attaquait pas. Alors que les frère et sœurs y réfléchirent, la courte période d'attention de Lily prit le dessus sur elle, et tout ce qu'elle put voir fut les jolies papillons voletant autour d'elle. Avec un petit rire, elle étendit son petit bras pour un peu se rapprocher d'eux, mais au moment où elle fit ça, Émoplasme couina de peur, et les papillons commencèrent à battre en retraite au lieu de s'avancer vers les ÂMEs.

Et juste comme ça, l'attaque prit fin, redémarrant le tour des Loud. Il semblerait que ce tour ait été un échec.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?" dit Lana, désespérément confuse.

"Je pense que la bonne question serait 'Qu'est-ce que ne vient pas de se passer ?'." ajouta Luan avec un léger rire.

Le monstre ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler, pleurant de remords. "Chuis désolé, chuis tellement désolé..." sanglota-t-il silencieusement, commençant à hyperventiler.

Les Loud grimacèrent. Le compteur de pitié ne pouvait pas être plus élevé sans déborder sur un triste passé, avec une famille décédée et d'autres machins. Assurés que le petit gars ne tenterait rien, la bande de frère et sœurs se rassemblèrent en groupe.

"La vache, pauvre petit gars. Ça bat le chiot en niveau de tristesse !" chuchota fort Leni, se sentant sincèrement désolée pour le petit monstre.

"Je sais, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire à un gars comme ça ?" dit Lynn, lançant un regard de côté à la petite bosse d'excuses. "On dirait qu'il va se faire dessus au moment où on va lui parler !"

"Bien que je sois une grande enthousiaste des travaux de Sigmund Freud, mes aptitudes dans le monde du psyché sont plutôt faibles. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'une grande aide ici." confessa Lisa avec un pincement de honte.

"Du coup... qui va aller lui parler ?" posa Lana avec la grande question.

"Je peux essayer." plaça Lucy. Elle reçut immédiatement des regards bizarres de la part de ses nombreux frère et sœurs. "Quoi ? Il y a du rose dans mes cheveux ?"

Lincoln prit une inspiration, et plaça une main sur sa petite sœur adoratrice de vampires. "Eh bien, Lucy, c'est pas qu'on pense que tu ne peux pas aider les gens à se sentir mieux, c'est juste que la situation ici est un peu tendue. Le gars est un vrai sensible, et tu peux être un peu... hum..."

"Estropieuse de dos ?" tenta Luan.

"Étouffeuse de joie ?" ajouta Lola.

"Incitatrice au nœud coulant ?" finit Lisa.

Luna grimaça à la dernière. "Bien trop rude, Lisa. Bien trop rude."

"Ce que j'essaye de dire," chuchota Lincoln en serrant les dents, indiquant clairement qu'elles n'aidaient pas, "c'est que tu peux être un peu, hum, _sinistre_ quand tu te laisses aller. Ce gars a clairement besoin de compassion, d'une oreille attentive, et de quelqu'un pour résoudre ses problèmes. Donc si tu veux vraiment le faire, tu devrais modérer ton numéro du 'Monde condamné à l'oubli', et juste être naturelle."

"L'obscurité est ma nature Lincoln. La malédiction avec laquelle je suis née a marqué ma peau et mes cheveux au moment où la lumière du soleil a osé m'agresser." ronchonna Lucy. Quelque part, un orgue jouait une sombre mélodie.

"Ouais, tu vois ce que viens de faire ? Fais l'exact l'opposé." indiqua Lincoln avec un visage inexpressif. "Tout ce que tu as à faire d'abord est juste de dire bonjour, et de demander pourquoi il a tellement peur de nous. C'est aussi simple que ça, pigé ?"

Lucy fixa ses chaussures pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. "Compris. Pas d'histoire d'Edwin, pas de poème, pas de morale à propos de notre inévitable chute dans l'enfer du vide. Juste... bonjour et 'qu'est-ce qui va pas ?'."

"Ça c'est bien !" sourit Lynn, lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos. Malgré la force inconsciemment mise dedans, Lucy broncha a peine. "Maintenant, va l'avoir, ma panthère flippante !"

Avec une dose supplémentaire d'encouragement, Lucy avança, tandis que Lincoln appuya sur ACTION, puis choisit l'option ' ** _Lucy_** ', avec le nom curieusement écrit en Blackadder ITC. N'importe qui put immédiatement remarquer combien son approche était étrangement silencieuse, comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre poids, ou comme si elle marchait sur l'air. Néanmoins, Lucy continua, essayant de conserver son visage amical le plus neutre.

"Vas-y Lucy !" encouragea doucement Lincoln, tandis que les autre regardèrent avec des expressions variables, mais tous avec au moins une empreinte d'espoir pour leur sœur.

Et à ce moment, il y avait effectivement de l'espoir, car Émoplasme, qui remarqua son approche, s'arrêta complètement de trembler, et à vrai dire n'était pas en train de fuir sa présence à venir. C'était plutôt un bon signe !

Eh bien, c'était le cas pour les humains, mais pas tellement du point de vue d'Émoplasme. La véritable raison pour laquelle le petit monstre s'était arrêté de trembler n'était pas que sa peur s'était dissipée, mais car il était en fait tellement effrayé qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle. Inconsciemment, Lucy le terrorisait dans son approche. La manière dont elle marchait, le manque de sons dans ses pas, l'aura globale du pâle humain, tout cela servit à construire l'image d'une présence d'un autre monde dans la tête d'Émoplasme, celle d'une princesse des ténèbres éternelles.

Une fois qu'elle était proche, Émoplasme pouvait voir la matité de sa peau, grise comme une pierre tombale, et le voile de sombres franges qui cachait ses yeux, ne laissant que l'imagination cauchemardesque de ce à quoi ils pouvait ressembler, jugeant tous les battements de ses ailes. Et alors qu'Émoplasme pouvait sentir son petit cœur battre tel un taiko, les mots de la fille furent suffisants pour le faire s'arrêter.

" ** _Salut._** " salua Lucy. C'était son ton désinvolte, mais pour l'Émoplasme, c'était la voix glaciale de la Grande Faucheuse _elle-même_ , faisant frisonner tout le noyau de son cœur frêle. " _ **Quel est le problème ?**_ "

Émoplasme répondit, dans la forme d'un faible gémissement, ses yeux se révulsant, et tombant tel un pigeon qui venait d'être abattu.

*" _ _...Bon. Il semblerait qu'Émoplasme, incapable de supporter la pression de la... présence de Lucy, se soit évanoui."__

Il y eut un moment de silence pour Lucy, se tenant juste là, regardant le monstre allongé par terre, écumant par sa bouche à cause de sa simple salutation. Ses frère et sœurs s'avancèrent à son niveau, et observèrent les dégâts globaux.

Lola fit un court sifflement de stupeur. "Wow. Tu es parvenue à faire perdre conscience à quelqu'un juste en ouvrant ta bouche. Terrifiant, mais impressionnant."

"Aw, pauvre petite fée." dit Leni inquiète, s'agenouillant au niveau du petit gars, et caressant gentiment sa tête. "Là là, tu vas aller beaucoup mieux, et ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi dans la forêt enchantée."

Lynn se facepalma. "Urgh. Leni, ce n'est pas une fée."

"Mais il a besoin d'aide." souligna Luna, tapotant le front du monstre inconscient.

Les frère et sœurs commencèrent à se regrouper autour de lui, avec Lisa utilisa ses petits outils médicaux pour analyser la situation, Lana utilisant sa casquette pour lui donner de l'air, Lily lui faisant des 'bisous sur ses bobos', et les autres observant le moindre progrès.

Lori, supervisant la situation de loin, remarqua Lucy se tenant toujours au même endroit. Lorsque la petite gothique tourna lentement sa tête vers sa direction, la sœur aînée arbora un sourire gêné. "Hum, dis Lucy, pourquoi tu n'irais pas attendre un petit peu plus loin ? Je... ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne chose que _tu_ sois la première chose qu'il voit en se réveillant."

Lucy baissa immédiatement sa tête de honte, et ses épaules s'effondrèrent sous le poids de sa culpabilité. Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à un coin au bout de la pièce, à l'opposé du chemin qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré, et s'assit, les genoux contre son torse tandis qu'elle touchait du doigt le sol froid, une aura de pure tristesse s'écroulant sur elle, plus dense même que d'ordinaire.

Lincoln fixa Lori avec un regard qui criait ' _Sérieusement ?_ ', mettant Lori sur la défensive. "Hey, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais j'évite juste une éventuelle attaque cardiaque ici !" dit-elle hautainement.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête. Sentant que c'était de nouveau leur tour, il appuya sur ACTION, choisit ' _Réconfort de Groupe_ ', et rejoignit Lucy dans son coin. Il toucha timidement ses franges. "Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Tout va bien. Je viens juste de découvrir que les _monstres_ ont peur de _moi_." marmonna Lucy, paraissant encore plus déprimée que d'habitude.

"Lucy, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce gars est trop sensible, je suis presque sûr qu'il aurait craqué si n'importe lequel d'entre nous avait essayer de lui parler." essaya de rassurer Lincoln.

Lucy abaissa plus profondément sa tête dans ses genoux. "Tu dis juste ça comme ça." fut sa réponse étouffée.

Lincoln se pinça les lèvres, sachant que ses arguments nécessiteraient d'être un un peu plus étoffés. "Lucy, ne sois pas aussi déprimé pour un gars. Tout le monde ne peut pas supporter aussi bien l'obscurité que toi. Et puis hey, Toriel n'a pas peur de toi ! Elle sait que tu t'exprimes différemment, un fait que l'on sait tous." expliqua-t-il pour lui remonter le moral, indiquant ses sœurs pour souligner son point.

Lucy souleva sa tête de ses jambes, et posa son menton sur ses genoux, arborant une expression pensive. Elle se remémora la leçon qu'elle avait appris à propos d'être elle-même via sa rencontre avec Rocky. Elle rougit légèrement à la pensée de l'enfant aux cheveux bouclés. " _Soupiiiiiiir_. Je suppose..." admit-elle avec une moue mignonne.

"Exactement !" s'exclama Lincoln. Il savait qu'il avait retenu son attention, donc il valait mieux ne pas la laisser glisser entre ses doigts pour replonger dans son petit lac de déprime. "Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis certain qu'ici-bas, on va rencontrer un monstre qui sera tout aussi passionné pour les trucs lugubres que toi."

Lucy redressa sa tête, une lueur d'espoir présente dans sa voix sèche. "Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Je le sais ! Je peux même le jurer sur ma collection entière de pièces, le franc ultra-rare de 1860 que j'ai eu il y a trois mois inclus." dit Lincoln, faisant une croix sur sa poitrine pour sceller sa promesse.

Sachant à présent à quel point le garçon était sérieux, Lucy reposa sa tête sur son épaule de gratitude. Souriant, Lincoln passa une main autour de son épaule à elle, et frotta son cuir chevelu avec son autre main, de la manière dont il savait qu'elle aimait. Les sœurs, voyant le spectacle adorable, ne purent s'empêcher de rire et de faire 'aww' devant ça.

L'attention de Lisa fut ramenée vers le monstre quand elle sentit sa main fragile commencer à bouger. "Frère et sœurs, notre patient est en train de réémerger ! " prévint-elle.

"Tout le monde, reculez, laissez-le respirer !" ordonna fermement Lori. Les frère et sœurs obéirent immédiatement, et observèrent les petits yeux d'Émoplasme cligner.

"Oooh, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?" gémit-il docilement. Les souvenirs revinrent précipitamment, néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit les neuf filles d'âges variables le regarder, celles qu'il avait entraîné dans un combat. "Aaah, chuis désolé !" hurla-t-il, pensant qu'elles allaient le frapper, ou lui crier dessus.

Mais à sa surprise, une d'entre elles, celle avec une robe turquoise et des lunettes de soleil, s'approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin chaleureux, avec son ÂME verte luisant de compassion. "Aww, ne soyez pas comme ça, monsieur la fée. Tout va bien se passer."

"Leni, ce n'est pas- oh oublie ça." céda Lynn.

Confus par l'exposition d'affection que la blonde lui offrait, Émoplasme se tint immobile, clignant des yeux. Puis, il vit une autre humaine l'approcher, celle avec des bottes violettes cette fois. Elle s'assit pour être à son niveau. "Hey mon pote. Sois franc avec moi pour un moment. Tu veux pas te battre, pas vrai ?" demanda Luna, d'un rythme apaisant dans sa voix calme.

Le petit monstre rosâtre ne put que baisser les yeux de honte. "Non... Je pensais que je pouvais, mais je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé." Ses yeux commencèrent à pleurer de nouveau.

Luna sourit, son ÂME jaune luisant de sagesse. "C'est bon, p'tit gars. On ne veut pas se battre non plus."

"V-vous ne voulez pas ?"

"Totalement." confirma la musicienne en hochant la tête. "Écoute, je pige pas pourquoi les monstres ont tendance à nous attaquer quand ils nous voient, mais tu n'as pas le faire si tu ne veux pas. Si tu le fais, tu vas seulement te faire du mal." Luna prit sa petite main, et la serra très doucement. "D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir être un peu plus courageux, mec."

"Ouais !" s'exclama Lynn, surprenant l'Émoplasme quand elle l'approcha rapidement. Il pouvait voir l'orange vif de son ÂME se refléter dans ses yeux. "Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! T'évanouie pas quand quelqu'un te parle, regarde-le dans les yeux, affirme-toi ! Et hey, si même ma mauviette de frangin peut le faire, je suis sûre que tu peux te débrouiller."

"Je peux t'entendre, Lynn." grommela Lincoln, faisant siffler innocemment Lynn.

Émoplasme prit un moment pour réfléchir, et l'ombre d'une résolution commença à surmonter ses traits. Battant ses ailes, il s'éleva du sol et hors de l'étreinte de Leni. Une fois qu'il était dans les airs, il hocha la tête aux frère et sœurs. "J-je vois. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous. Donc... pouvez-vous mettre fin à ce combat, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix ne cassant que légèrement.

* _ _"Émoplasme n'a plus aucun problème avec vous."__

Depuis sa position avec Lucy, Lincoln observa les boites d'options qui l'avaient suivi pour une raison inconnue. Celle la plus à droite, [CLÉMENCE], brillait un peu plus à présent, l'invitant presque à la presser. Jetant un regard à Lucy, qui lui retourna un petit haussement d'épaules, Lincoln la toucha. Deux nouvelles options apparurent, _**Épargner**_ et _Fuir_. Et la chose étrange était que le premier choix était écrit en lettres d'or, au lieu du blanc habituel.

"Bon, quand faut y aller." marmonna-t-il à lui-même, avant de presser l'option **_Épargner_**.

Une onde invisible déferla sur le champ de bataille, et la silhouette d'Émoplasme luit pendant un instant, puis revint à son rose pâle normal. La très petite source de magie d'Émoplasme ne pouvait plus être sentie.

Il avait été épargné.

* _ _"VICTOIRE ! Vous obtenez 0 XP et 1 PO."__

Lincoln arqua un sourcil. ' _Obtenez un quoi ?_ ' songea-t-il, tandis que son ÂME rouge éclatant revint dans sa maison de chair, tout comme les ÂMEs de ses sœurs.

 ** **Fin du combat.****

Émoplasme, sentant la fin du combat, s'inclina de gratitude, et vola vers la sortie, avec un peu plus de confiance dans ses battements. Les frère et sœurs Loud sourirent de ce qu'ils considéraient comme un travail bien fait. "Si jeune, et il quitte déjà le nid." dit Lana, essuyant une larme.

"Ouais, mais il a laissé un souvenir !" intervint Leni tout excitée, en le montrant à ses frère et sœurs. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent collectivement. Cette couleur jaune éclatante, ce métal rare qu'ils n'avaient vu que sur la bague familiale de leur mère ou au magasin de bijoux, il n'y avait pas de doute possible ici.

"Est-ce que c'est..." commença Lori avec des yeux étincelants.

"Une pièce en..." continua Lynn.

"OR !" cria fortement Lola, ses pupilles se transformant en lingots d'or. Elle essaya immédiatement de bondir sur la pièce telle une tigresse sur sa proie, mais fut retenue par trois de ses sœurs, Lynn inclue. La petite princesse grogna et se débattit violemment. "LÂCHEZ-MOI, SALES RUSTRES ! CET OR EST À MOI, À MOI JE VOUS DIS !"

"La vache, sa fièvre de l'or ne s'améliore pas ces temps-ci." dit Luna, luttant pour garder ses mains sur Lola, tandis que la fillette de six ans commençait à mordre autour d'elle comme, eh bien, une tortue qui mord.

"Mmh, cela nécessite quelques analyses." prononça Lisa, prenant la petite pièce en or. Cependant, sans ses outils, elle utilisa une méthode plus rudimentaire. Elle la plaça entre ses dents, la rongea, et essaya de la plier. Quand la pièce s'avéra assez robuste, le petit génie la retira. "Cela semble effectivement être de l'aurum. Mais je me demande pourquoi notre ami ailé s'en est séparé aussi facilement."

"Chais pas, mais pour le moment, **je** vais la garder." déclara Lori, la fauchant promptement des mains de Lisa, et la plaçant dans sa poche.

"C'est pas juste ! Il me l'a donné à moi !" se plaignit Leni, les mains sur ses hanches.

"Ouais, mais je suis l'aînée, donc je la garde jusqu'à ce que **nous** en ayons besoin." expliqua Lori.

La rage de Lola se calma jusqu'à un ton très pleurnichard. "Mais pourquoi **je** peux pas l'avoir !?"

Lori souffla avec condescendance. "Parce que, si on se réfère à tes habits et à tes multiples accessoires chez nous, tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de fille qui garde son argent _à l'intérieur_ de ses poches bien longtemps."

Lola fronça lourdement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, choisissant à la place de lancer un regard noir rempli de toute sa colère à une brique en particulier dans le mur. Si la peinture pouvait s'érafler sous son regard, elle l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation.

Après cette petite montagne russe émotionnelle, les frère et sœurs se sentirent de nouveau prêts à avancer. Mais...

"Croâ."

Lana dressa immédiatement l'oreille avec le son de croassement, et regarda derrière elle. Elle repéra immédiatement un Croâpaud assis à côté du coin qui séparait les chemins menant au couloir et à la salle de bonbons. "Regardez, un autre gros crapaud !" s'exclama-t-elle avec insouciance. "Allons le voir !"

Les autres étaient un peu hésitants. "Je sais pas. Et s'il nous attaquait ?" remarqua Lincoln.

"Lincoln a raison, n'y _sautons_ pas à pieds joints, hahaha ! T'as compris ?" craqua Luan.

Son genou fut frappé par la casquette de Lana. " Pas de jeu de mots sur les batraciens, on avait un marché !" rappela-t-elle à la blagueuse.

Lynn haussa les épaules. "Meh, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? Lucy, s'il te plaît ne répond pas." demanda la sportive pour stopper la petite emo qui ouvrait la bouche, incitant un petit "soupir" de sa part.

Les enfants Loud s'approchèrent ainsi du Croâpaud. En y regardant de plus près, il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'un peu différent par rapport à celui qu'ils avaient rencontré avec Toriel. Ce Croâpaud avait des rides, et possédait un regard plus sage dans ses yeux. Il avait même une petite barbiche !

"Aw, celui-là est vieux. Je vais t'appeler Croâpaud Senior !" sourit Lana.

"Eh ben, je savais pas que le gars qui a peint cet endroit donnait aussi des leçons pour choisir des noms." commenta sèchement Lola, toujours grincheuse d'avoir perdu sa pièce en or.

"Je dois le reconnaître Lana, il est plutôt mignon." admit Lincoln en hochant la tête.

"C'apaud." approuva joyeusement Bébé Lily.

"Croâ... merci."

Tous les yeux des humains s'écarquillèrent de choc, en dehors de Lily qui riait inconsciemment, et Lana qui avait l'air d'avoir vu son premier arc-en-ciel. "Est-ce que tu viens de... parler ?" murmura-t-elle avec un immense émerveillement.

"Eh bien oui, par quel autre moyen communiquerais-je ?" coassa Croâpaud Senior d'une voix de vieil homme. Il pencha sa tête. "Est-ce que tu pleures, petite humaine ?"

"C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie." pleura le petit garçon manqué. Lisa lui offrit un mouchoir, dans lequel Lana se moucha bruyamment.

"Enfin bref, je suis content d'avoir votre attention, car il y a quelque chose que je souhaiterais vous induire. À propos des combats contre les monstres." continua-t-il.

"Oooh, tu as des conseils gratuits ? Super !" dit Luna lançant un signe rock dans les airs. Les enfants se tinrent tout excités en face de Croâpaud Senior.

Le vieux crapaud hocha la tête. "Je vous ai vu avec le pauvre Émoplasme là-bas, croâ, et il semble que vous soyez plus que capables de régler les choses pacifiquement."

"Eh, c'était rien." se vanta Lori en soufflant sur ses ongles.

"Vous avez eu de la chance de l'avoir eu pour premier véritable adversaire, croâ."

Les Loud fixèrent au loin, l'image d'une fleur ricanante les hantant de plus belle. Ils gloussèrent tous d'un ton gêné. "Ouaip, très chanceux en effet." rit Lincoln, ne parvenant pas à ne pas faire paraître ça suspect.

L'ancien amphibien fut suffisamment gentil pour ne pas creuser plus profondément la question. "Voilà comment ça marche. Si vous faites une certaine **ACTION** , ou participez au **COMBAT** jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque vaincus, vos adversaires ne voudront peut-être pas continuer la lutte. Si tel est est le cas, alors soyez aimables, humains, et faites preuve de **CLÉMENCE** , croâ."

"Donc on peut arrêter un combat en faisant preuve de Clémence ?" rationalisa Leni. "Ça a l'air totalement bien !"

"Ouais, mais j'ai une question. Non attends, j'en ai deux." intervint Lynn. La brunette passionnée de sport avait besoin de réponses importante à propos de ces étranges combats. "Pourquoi les monstres nous attaquent ? Et question suivante, qu'est-ce qui se passe si on les 'bat' ? Toriel nous a dit que Combattre était la mauvaise chose à faire, mais pourquoi exactement ?"

Croâpaud Senior baissa un peu la tête, un soupir rauque échappant ses lèvres. "Pour ta première question, la réponse te sera donnée sur le chemin jusqu'à chez vous. Vous souhaitez revenir à la surface, n'est-ce pas ?" Les frère et sœurs hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux fixés sur le crapaud, suspendus à tous les mots de son ton sérieux. "Quant à ta deuxième question, Toriel ne vous a pas menti. Agir est une façon de procéder moins dangereuse. Combattre peut mener à l'abandon d'un monstre, mais trop combattre avec eux peut mener à leur défaite. Et alors, vous demandez-vous ?" Son regard s'assombrit, tandis qu'il fixait directement les humains dans les yeux. " **Eh bien, disons juste que si vous souhaitez que vos mains restent pures, vous ne chercherez pas à le découvrir.** "

Les mots perçants du monstre crapaud firent s'arrêter les cœurs des enfants pendant un instant, qu'ils soient organiques ou magiques. Lynn, ayant à présent sa réponse terrifiante, déglutit face à la révélation plutôt sinistre, qu'elle comprit totalement. Faire une ACTION ne semblait certainement pas une si mauvaise option désormais.

Voyant que les enfants avaient reçu le message, le visage de Croâpaud Senior s'éclaircit. "Eh bien, maintenant que vous savez, pensez-vous pouvoir promettre à un vieux crapaud que vous essaierez d'être les plus adultes, et de trouver un moyen d' _Épargner_ les imbéciles qui vous attaqueront ?" demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

Les frère et sœurs se regardèrent les uns les autres, et sourirent lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la même réponse dans les yeux de chacun. Ils étaient plus expérimentés dans le domaine de la bagarre, mais la diplomatie semblait une manière plus sûre et, ils osaient le dire, plus _d_ _rôle_ de traverser ça. Après tout, se faire des amis le long du chemin paraissait un bien meilleur voyage que de devoir ôter cruellement des vies dans une vicieuse vengeance, ou même simplement de frapper des monstres jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent le combat. Ils se hochèrent la tête entre eux, et regardèrent le crapaud avec du feu dans leurs yeux.

Ce fut Lori qui scella le pacte. "Nous promettons qu'aussi longtemps qu'il y aura une manière de faire preuve de Clémence, nous trouverons le moyen de l'utiliser !" Elle serra ses poings, et les lança en l'air.

"OUAIS !" hurlèrent les autres, imitant l'aînée du groupe avec la même quantité de passion.

Le crapaud lâcha un rire sincère. "Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, mes enfants. Profitez de votre séjour dans l'Outremonde." salua-t-il. "Oh, et si vous vous retrouvez entraînés dans un combat avec des membres de ma famille, complimentez-les simplement. Cela devrait bien retirer leur esprit combatif."

Les enfants dirent un tendre adieu à Croâpaud Senior, et se pressèrent vers la salle suivante. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, le monstre libéra un soupir pensif. "Qui sait ? Peut-être qu' _ils_ parviendront à repartir vers la surface." Ses yeux scintillèrent tandis qu'il observait le plafond. "Peut-être... peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront aussi voir le ciel." Il gloussa rêveusement. "Heh, même un Croâpaud peut avoir ses espoirs et ses rêves."

* * *

La prochaine salle que les Loud traversèrent était plutôt petite. La seule chose trouvable ici était les deux petites ouvertures dans le mur, une portion du sol fissuré en son centre, et une sortie droit devant.

Lynn avança vers les dalles fissurées, et toucha l'une d'elle avec sa chaussure à crampons. Elle trembla à cause du léger impact, indiquant à quel point c'était fragile. Lynn secoua sa tête. "On peut pas passer dessus. On va devoir sauter pour les éviter."

"Celle-là devrait être facile. En position, tout le monde !" commanda Lori.

Ainsi, passer devint une question de secondes. Lily et Lisa s'accrochèrent à Lori qui, à l'aide de ses longues jambes, parvint à enjamber l'obstacle, tandis que Luna parvint de justesse à faire de même avec Lola sur ses épaules. Ce fut une bonne chose que la rockeuse se soit habituée à faire le grand écart durant ses bœufs. Lynn sauta évidemment par-dessus, terminant avec un flip avant et un atterrissage parfait, obtenant une petite série d'applaudissements de la part de ses frère et sœurs. Luan, Lana et Lincoln imitèrent son action, avec l'adoratrice de blagues connaissant ses acrobaties, l'enthousiaste de la boue comptant sur ses réflexes qu'elle avait développé pour ses luttes contre des alligators, et le fan de bandes dessinées prouvant que son entraînement avec à la fois sa sœur athlétique et sa petite amie n'étaient pas pour rien. Et Lucy... franchit juste. Personne ne savait comment, mais au moment où les frère et sœurs la prirent en compte, elle était déjà de l'autre côté.

Et ça faisait... dix ?

"Leni, dépêche-toi !" dit Lynn pour appeler sa sœur écervelée, qui regardait l'ouverture dans le mur à côté d'elle avec intérêt.

Mais bien que pas très intelligente, Leni n'était pas sourde non plus. "Mmh ? Oh, pardon les gars, j'ai été distraite. J'arrive !"

Lori leva les yeux au ciel. "Super, Leni. N'oublie juste pas de- LENI, NON ! NE MARCHE PAS SUR LES DALLES FI-"

"EEEK !" hurla Leni, quand le sol endommagé s'effondra sous elle, et elle disparut sous terre. Les frère et sœurs haletèrent face à ça, mais la jolie blonde les rassura rapidement. "Je vais bien ! J'ai atteri sur une grosse pile de feuilles ! Oooh, je vois un chemin qui monte, j'arrive dans une seconde !"

Ils pouvaient l'entendre monter des escaliers, ce qui semblait normal, mais furent complètement déconcertés lorsque Leni les rejoignit en _traversant_ le mur juste en-dessous de son étroite ouverture, faisant onduler la surface comme de l'eau en en sortant.

"Hey les gars !" salua Leni avec enthousiasme, ne voyant rien qui n'allait pas avec ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Lisa s'avança pour toucher le mur, qui était à présent solide. Elle massa ses tempes, déjà effrayée par la réponse à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser. "Leni... comment es-tu passée à travers le mur ?" articula-t-elle, gardant son vocabulaire suffisamment simple pour être comprise par la fashionista.

Leni regarda le mur derrière elle, "Oh, je ne suis pas sûre. Genre, il y avait des escaliers, donc je suis montée, et je pouvais juste vous voir comme s'il y avait une sorte de porte. Je suppose que, genre, ça ne marche que dans un sens ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Eh bien pour moi, ça n'a toujours aucun _sens_ , haha !" blagua Luan.

Lincoln ouvrit sa bouche pour rétorquer, puis la ferma de contemplation. "Okay, celle-là était en fait appropriée." commenta le garçon.

"Je considère ça comme une victoire !" jubila l'optimiste brunette.

Et sans rien d'autre à voir, les Loud continuèrent.

* * *

La salle suivante était plus grande, mais également plutôt dénudée. Un panneau sur le mur, un bouton en pierre au sol, un rocher de la taille de Lisa, une rangée de pics étendue sur toute la largeur de la pièce, et une sortie de l'autre côté.

L'instinct immédiat des humains fut de se diriger vers le panneau. Une nouvelle fois, l'information était plutôt curieuse.

" _ _Trois rochers gris sur quatre vous recommandent de les pousser. - New Rock Times__ "

Luan rit du jeu de mots, alors que les autres levèrent leurs sourcils. "Les rochers peuvent lire. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" grommela Lisa, essayant d'accepter cette nouvelle insulte à la logique sans broncher.

"Bon, la solution est assez facile cette fois, même sans Toriel." remarqua Lincoln, fixant le rocher et le bouton en pierre à côté de celui-ci.

Lynn hocha la tête et fit craquer ses articulations. "Eh bien, enfin un peu d'exercice. J'ai été un peu raide au niveau des genoux dernièrement." ricana-t-elle, sa voix pleine de fierté tandis qu'elle continuait son échauffement avec des squats. "Écartez-vous les frangines, je vais _pousser_ ce rocher jusqu'à cet endroit."

Lynn se mit en position, et commença à pousser. Les frère et sœurs ne perdirent pas un instant pour encourager la jeune adolescente comme durant ses événements sportifs. Ils attiraient toujours l'attention, notamment quand Luna composait une ballade pour l'équipe de Lynn, ou comme la fois où Lisa avait testé ses propres marques de feux d'artifice. Dans les deux cas, cela avait prit 15 bonnes minutes avant que quiconque autour du terrain ne recouvre son ouïe.

Le rocher était d'un poids honnête, donc Lynn fut plus que capable de le pousser, alors qu'elle devait en même temps pousser sur ses jambes. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle appréciait l'effort. Dix secondes plus tard, l'objectif était atteint, le bouton enfoncé dans le sol, et les pics faisant de même. Lynn se dépoussiéra les mains avec contentement, et salua ses frère et sœurs qui l'applaudissaient.

"Woo, ça fait du bien à mon bon vieux dos." gémit joyeusement Lynn. "Bon, le chemin est dégagé, donc maintenant allons-"

* _ _Dring__ *

Le déplacement des frère et sœurs fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par le son du téléphone. Lori le sortit de sa poche et répondit. C'était de nouveau Toriel.

"Bonjour mes enfants." dit joyeusement Maman Chèvre, ce à quoi les Loud répondirent avec un 'COUCOU !' tout aussi joyeux. "J'espère que vous allez tous bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout le monde va bien. On a rencontré quelques habitants du coin, et ils sont très gentils." Lori décrivit rapidement leur court voyage de dix minutes.

Toriel hocha la tête de manière audible. "Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Mais je vous appelle également pour avoir une petite information. Quelle saveur préféreriez-vous avoir ? Caramel ou Cannelle ?"

Des cris entremêlés annonçant les deux saveurs s'élevèrent, et leur discordance poussa les sœurs Loud à se fixer furieusement les unes les autres, avec un Lincoln silencieux et confus au milieu. Sentant la tension commençant à se manifester, Lincoln mit fin au conflit avant même qu'il ne commence. "Hey, règle numéro un, les filles ! On parle de nos problèmes, on ne les balance pas à la figure des uns des autres avec nos poings et nos pieds !"

"Oh seigneur..." dit à voix basse Toriel à travers le combiné.

Lori sentit une partie de sa colère diminuer, et vit la raison dans les mots de son frère, quoiqu'un pincement de jalousie résonna en pensant au fait que c'était une nouvelle fois Lincoln qui avait arrêté la bagarre. "Mesdemoiselles, il a raison. Agissons juste comme on fait quand on adopte une proposition, avec un vote." rappela-t-elle sévèrement. Il y eut de légers râlements, mais toutes semblèrent accepter cette méthode loyale. "Okay, donc tous ceux en faveur du succulent Caramel à gauche, et tous ceux en faveur de la minable Cannelle à droite." Son explication pas-vraiment-neutre des règles offrit à Lori quelques 'pfft' de la langue.

En un mouvement brusque, les Loud formèrent leurs deux groupes. Les 'Caramélistes' comptèrent Lori, Luna, Lucy, Lola et Lisa, tandis que les 'Cannellistes' avaient Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lana et Lily. Bien que les groupes soient différemment constitués, cette situation paraissait étrangement familière pour les Loud, de même pour le principal facteur qui expliquait pourquoi il y avait égalité malgré leur curieux nombre de votants.

"Lincoln..." appelèrent les deux groupes à l'unisson, fixant le garçon avec des expressions dangereusement crispées. Lincoln déglutit. Lui finissant au milieu de ce genre de vote ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon à la fin. Et il n'était pas aidé par le fait qu'il aimait les deux saveurs. " _Maudites soient mes papilles tolérantes !_ ' hurla-t-il intérieurement.

"Eh bien mon frère, quel est ton choix ?" dit Lisa, son ton indiquant clairement la réponse qu'il devait choisir pour éviter de devenir son cobaye pour les jours suivants. "Tu réalises certainement toi aussi le délice qu'est le Caramel comparé à l'épouvantable saveur qu'est la Cannelle."

" _Caca_ mel, tu veux dire !" riposta Luan d'une manière plutôt bouillonnante. "Allez Lincoln-inou, fais confiance à la saveur de la Cannelle, ça va _épicer_ ta journée ! T'as compris ?"

"Le Caramel pour toujours !" chanta Luna.

"La Cannelle de la victoire !" acclama Lynn.

La tension devenait de plus en plus palpable, avec des grognements et des sifflements commençant à s'élever parmi les meutes de filles. Lincoln savait qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne fin pour lui quelque soit son choix, donc il risqua le tout pour le tout, et prit le portable à Lori.

"Hey, Maman Chèvre ? C'est possible d'avoir les deux ?" dit nerveusement Lincoln, espérant une réponse rapide étant donné qu'il pouvait pratiquement sentir le souffle chaud de ses sœurs en pleine guerre des saveurs près de lui.

Heureusement, le destin s'avéra charitable cette fois-ci. "Eh bien, c'est une merveilleuse idée, Lincoln ! Tant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est allergique à l'un ou l'autre bien entendu."

"Nan, aucun d'entre nous, Lisa nous a testé sur ça."

"Eh bien dans ce cas, ça sera Cannelle-Caramel !" déclara Toriel avec un gloussement. "On se voit plus tard. Soyez sages~ !" et elle raccrocha.

Lincoln soupira de soulagement, et regarda ses sœurs, qui levaient un sourcil collectif face à la décision de leur frère. "Les DEUX saveurs ? C'est ça ton incroyable solution ?" souffla Lola avec condescendance.

Le visage de Lincoln devint inexpressif. "Vous aimez toutes la Cannelle et le Caramel. Vous préférez jute l'un ou l'autre, aucune d'entre vous ne les déteste." expliqua-t-il avec monotonie. Les sœurs arborèrent un visage de réalisation soudaine, puis sourirent et grattèrent leurs cous timidement.

"Héhé... désolée ?" gloussa Lola d'un ton embarrassé.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit néanmoins. Les choses devenant intenses pour des choix banals n'était rien de nouveau pour le garçon, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner ou leur rebalancer plus tard. "Allez, bande de gloutonnes, continuons. Toriel est peut-être en train de préparer un dessert là maintenant, et je pense qu'on voudrait être là quand il sortira du four, ou quoi que ce soit que les monstres utilisent pour chauffer leur nourriture."

Avec cette pensée salivante, les Loud franchirent les pics, et sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

"Eh ben, ce n'est pas suspect du tout." commenta sèchement Lori.

L'aînée blonde faisait référence au pattern de la nouvelle salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Derrière eux, une autre ouverture étroite. Et devant eux, un large sol presque dénudé, en dehors d'une petite pile de feuilles rouges, et d'un autre couloir à l'extrême gauche du point de vue des Loud. Mais le détail qui était à l'origine du sarcasme de Lori était certainement les dalles fissurées qui envahissaient l'intégralité du parquet en pierre.

"Cet endroit pourrait avoir quelques rénovations." Lana gratta son menton. "Si seulement j'avais mes outils. Un peu de plâtre, un polissage, un rapide coup de peinture, et ces Ruines seraient toutes rajeunies !"

"Tu as des bons plans, mais je suis plutôt certaine que ce sol suspect à été fait intentionnellement." argumenta Luna avec un œil de lynx sur les lieux.

"En effet." confirma Lisa en hochant la tête, réajustant ses lunettes. "C'est évidemment une autre énigme qu'il nous faut résoudre afin d'avancer. Un indice doit avoir été entassé quelque part près de notre position actuelle. Nous avons juste besoin de ce point de départ, et l'énigmatique ne le sera plus en un rien de temps."

"Qui est 'Nigmatique' ? Il a l'air mignon." sourit Leni, l'image d'un bel homme intrépide s'établissant à l'intérieur de son esprit plutôt faible.

Lincoln décida de faire le premier pas, en utilisant son pied pour toucher les dalles. Il essaya d'abord celles sur sa droite. Elles remuèrent, promettant un prompt effondrement si quelqu'un osait marcher dessus. Lincoln toucha ensuite les dalles sur sa gauche. À sa surprise, celles-ci ne bougèrent pas, même en ajoutant plus de pression dans son action de toucher. "Les filles, je crois que les fissures sur la gauche sont, hum, c'est quoi ce grand mot déjà, Lisa ?"

"Superficielles, mon cher frère." dit Lisa telle le professeur qu'elle pouvait parfois être. "Ton analyse est néanmoins correcte, les deux apparences de fissures paraissent exactement les mêmes, mais certaines ne sont que de légers effritements, alors que les autres sont véritablement sur le point de s'effondrer." Elle tapota son menton de réflexion. Toucher chaque dalle pour avancer semblait une manière assez fastidieuse de passer. Cet indice devait être quelque part dans les parages.

Les yeux de Lisa s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait la naïve Leni, qui rêvassait toujours à propos de 'Nigmatique'. "Ou peut-être... que la solution est quelque part _en-dessous_." songea-t-elle, se remémorant la chute de Leni quelques salles plus tôt. Elle se retourna vers son unique frère. "Lincoln, utilise ton pied avec plus de force sur ces dalles fragiles, afin qu'elles accomplissent leur rôle de piège."

Bien que ne comprenant pas la phrase de Lisa sur la totalité de son étendue, Lincoln en avait compris l'idée. Il ajouta de la force dans son toucher, jusqu'à ce que les dalles tremblantes s'effondrent, permettant à la bande d'humains, comme Lisa l'avait deviné, à voir ce qu'il y avait là-dessous. Le résultat ne fut pas surprenant.

"Plus de feuilles !" s'écria Lana de joie.

"D'où est-ce qu'elles viennent toutes ?" se demanda sincèrement Lori. De grandes quantités de feuilles, et pas le moindre arbre en vue. D'un autre côté, pour le savoir, elle allait devoir demander aux _crapauds géants qui parlaient_. Donc ouais, Lori décida judicieusement que c'était mieux de simplement l'accepter.

Lisa hocha fervemment la tête. "Comme je le suspectais. Un indice indiquant comment nous frayer un chemin doit être en bas. Et avec ces feuilles, cela devrait être facile pour nous de simplement nous laisser tomber, avec l'ouverture dans le mur étant notre moyen pour remonter."

Pour démontrer sa théorie, Lisa y alla en premier. Les feuilles amortirent facilement sa courte chute, et regardant autour d'elle, elle en vit bien plus entassées en des piles aux formes étranges. Elle dépoussiéra son petit pantalon rose, et appela le reste de la bande. "Okay, la voie est libre, vous pouvez sauter-"

Le génie de la maternelle fut réduit au silence par tous ses frère et sœurs tombant sur elle en même temps. Lily resta heureusement sur le dessus, mais sa sœur plus âgée de deux ans demeura en-dessous de la pile. Dieu merci ses os étaient devenus robustes grâce à toutes les piles qu'elle et ses frère et sœurs avaient réalisé au fil des ans.

"Comme j'essayais de le dire, vous pouvez sauter _un à la fois_ , et certainement **pas** tous en même temps comme des cabots impatients !" méprisa l'enfant de quatre ans d'une voix étouffée. Les frère et sœurs s'écartèrent d'elle, l'aidèrent à se lever, et s'excusèrent. Lisa ne fit que grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante. "Bande de primates simples d'esprits, tous autant que vous êtes..."

Écartant son humeur massacrante, Lisa repéra un panneau sur le mur. Les frère et sœurs la suivirent, et lurent aussi ce qui était écrit.

" _ _Ne marchez pas sur les feuilles !__ "

"Bien trop tard pour ça, mon pote." dit franchement Luan.

Observant les feuilles autour de lui, la courte expérience de Lincoln en tant que détective travaillait. Elle produisit rapidement un résultat, un qui fut partagé par sa partenaire aux cheveux noirs. "Ces feuilles n'ont pas été entassées comme ça juste dans un but artistique." pépia Lucy.

"T'as raison !" Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fit tomber son poing dans sa paume d'une manière à la 'Ah ha !'. "'On ne doit pas marcher sur les feuilles.' Les piles nous montrent où est-ce qu'il ne faut pas marcher pour atteindre la sortie !"

Les autres sœurs, en dehors de Lisa, suivirent le chemin non feuillu, et produisirent un 'Ooooh' collectif de réalisation. Celle-là était plutôt vachement claire une fois qu'on se concentrait dessus.

"J'ai mémorisé avec succès notre chemin pour réussir. Allons le tester." dit Lisa en ouvrant elle-même la marche.

Mais une interruption bondit littéralement sur leur chemin, en la forme d'un Croâpaud de passage. Lisa le heurta, faisant peur au monstre craintif, et l'incitant à faire de nouveau apparaître un arc-en-ciel d'ÂMEs humaines.

 ** **Début du combat !****

* _ _"Croâpaud bondit dans l'action."__ récita Lincoln, une nouvelle fois comme si deux personnes parlaient en même temps.

"C'est toujours flippant." commenta Lola, refoulant un frisson inconfortable.

"Maintenant que Maman Chèvre n'est plus là, vous pensez qu'on devrait l'examiner encore une fois ?" demanda Lynn avec intérêt.

"Ça peut pas faire de mal d'essayer." répondit Lincoln en haussant les épaules, appuyant successivement sur ACTION, _Croâpaud_ , et _Examiner_. Ses yeux devinrent de nouveau rouges.

 _*"Croâpaud. ATQ 5, DEF 2. Il n'aime utiliser ses attaques qu'une fois. La vie est dure pour cet ennemi."_

"Quelle arnaque. Je veux récupérer mon tour !" dit Luan d'un faux ton de huée, avec un rire à la fin.

"Miaou." dit le Croâpaud, sautillant sur place.

"Le crapaud a miaulé... okay." lâcha Luna en haussant les épaules. Au point où ils en étaient...

Le Croâpaud prit son tour en faisant apparaître un crapaud blanc plus petit, celui-ci ressemblant plus à une crapaud ordinaire. Celui-ci se dressa en position, et bondit vers ses cibles. Ne voulant pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passerait s'ils étaient touchés par le petit animal fait de magie, ils s'écartèrent de son chemin, et plutôt rapidement. Une fois que le crapaud toucha le sol, il disparut.

"Woah, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'est senti plus agile ?" remarqua Lori, sans s'apercevoir que la bordure rouge de son ÂME cyan brillait bien plus. "Je suppose que c'est une autre caractéristique supplémentaire à ajouter à notre liste déjà longue."

* _ _"__ _ _Croâpaud ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il fait là."__

"Eh bien, je sais ce que _je_ vais faire là maintenant." Lana bomba le torse avec assurance, pressant le bouton ACTION elle-même et sélectionnant la nouvelle option _Complimenter_ ajoutée. Elle marcha ensuite vers le Croâpaud, et lui offrit son sourire le plus éclatant. "Salut, Croâpaud. Je voulais juste te dire, ce bond était incroyable, presque aussi génial que ceux que mon pote Sauteur peut faire. Tu as un don pour ça, je peux te le dire !"

Croâpaud cligna des yeux comme un hibou devant le petit garçon manqué souriant. Puis, ses joues blanches devinrent rose pâle, et il croassa un "Croâ" flatté.

* _ _"Croâpaud ne semble pas t'avoir compris, mais est quand même reconnaissant."__

"Aaah, quand tu veux, mon pote." gloussa Lana.

Mais bien que reconnaissant pour le compliment de Lana, Croâpaud attaqua quand même, cette fois sous la forme de petites boules ailées, ressemblant à la façon dont les mouches sont généralement dessinées quand on ne zoome pas sur elles. Aucune d'entre elles ne cibla Lana, étrange étant donné qu'elle était assez proche, mais les autres ne furent pas aussi chanceux. Une d'entre elles trouva même le moyen d'effleurer l'oreille de Leni. Cela ne piqua qu'un peu, mais le résultat était là, car la barre de PV de Leni perdit un point. Ce fut heureusement le seul dommage qui résulta de cette attaque.

"J'ai eu un bobo !" se plaignit Leni, frottant son oreille légèrement abîmée.

"C'est juste une égratignure, ça va passer." dit Lynn en levant les yeux au ciel.

* _ _"Croâpaud semble réticent à l'idée de combattre."__

Les enfants Loud surent ce que cela signifiait, donc Lincoln pressa immédiatement l'option **_Épargner_** de la barre CLÉMENCE.

* _ _"VICTOIRE ! Vous obtenez 0 EXP et 4 PO."__

Le monstre crapaud se blottit vivement contre la fille gloussante de six ans, et bondit hors des lieux. Lana aperçut les pièces en or par terre et les ramassa. Puis, elle entendit une gorge étant distinctement raclée, et donna sans enthousiasme l'argent à Lori, qui le fourra dans sa poche.

Ce problème réglé, les frère et sœurs se contraignirent à la dernière idée de Lisa et remontèrent. Une fois qu'ils étaient revenus devant l'énigme de la grande pièce, une stratégie fut rapidement conçue, offerte par Leni à la surprise générale. _Une Chenille !_ Lisa la dirigea, avec Lily derrière elle, puis Lola, ensuite Lana, et ainsi de suite dans un ordre d'âge croissant. Alors que Lisa essayait de rester sérieuse dans sa tâche, elle finit par joindre ses frère et sœurs à mi-chemin dans leur danse sur un rythme inexistant, qui continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la salle.

* * *

La pièce suivante avait trois rochers familièrement placés près de boutons en pierre, deux rangées de pics sur une plateforme entourée d'eau sur ses côtés, et la sortie de nouveau parfaitement en vue.

Lynn était plus qu'heureuse de ce développement. "Bien, c'est encore l'heure de pousser !" dit-elle tout excitée. Après avoir étiré son dos une nouvelle fois, elle poussa le rocher vers la gauche en un rien de temps.

"Prems pour le suivant !" demanda Lola avec un sourire.

" **Tu** veux pousser ?" dit Lincoln, un peu dérouté que la petite reine veuille s'abaisser elle-même à une tâche pour subalterne aussi dégoûtante.

"Hey, ce corps n'a pas juste été fait avec du maquillage, tu sais. Des fois, il a besoin de faire de l'exercice pour se débarrasser de ces vilaines poignées d'amour." expliqua Lola en prenant la pose. Elle remonta les manches de ses gants, se frotta les mains, et commença à pousser. Bien que pas aussi rapidement que Lynn, son petit corps eut la force de faire le travail requis. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle essuya la sueur de son front avec son mouchoir, tandis que les frère et sœurs l'applaudirent pour son effort.

"Bon, si tout le monde le fait, je suppose que je vais participer aussi." annonça Lincoln, habitué à être impliqué à quelques exercices réguliers suite au fiasco du Tournoi de Football.

"Bien dit, brother !" encouragea Luna.

Lincoln flâna vers le troisième rocher, s'étira un peu, et avança ses mains. Mais avant qu'elle ne puissent toucher la surface rocheuse...

"Hé là, part'naire ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là !?"

Lincoln bondit au plafond de la même manière qu'avec Lucy lorsqu'elle apparaissait soudainement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

"Alors, queq'chose à dire pour ta défense ?!"

Ouaip, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. _La pierre avait parlé_. Les monstres qui prenaient la forme d'animaux ou de végétaux étaient déjà quelque chose, mais apparemment ils pouvaient aussi ressembler à des minéraux. On dit qu'on en apprend tous les jours, et aujourd'hui s'avérait être un _très_ long jour.

Néanmoins, les traits de Lincoln tombèrent dans l'embarras, et il commença à s'excuser humblement. "Oh, je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que vous n'aimiez pas être poussée... madame pierre ?"

La pierre souffla face à l'excuse du garçon. "Ben bien sûr que j'veux pas être poussée ! Vous n'avez pas tous lu la note là-bas ?"

"Ce résultat de sondage était un indice ?" Lisa cligna des yeux. "Huh, bien joué les monstres. Bien joué."

"Mince, les jeunes de nos jours ! Me voilà, une p'tite dame élégante, assise là et pensant à mes propres affaires, et soudain on me pousse comme un fichu sac de patates, sans vraiment de 'comment allez-vous' !"

"Ouais Lincoln, tu as un cœur _dur comme la pierre_ ou quoi ?" gloussa Luan.

"Okay, celle-là était facile, même pour toi." réprimanda Luna à sa colocataire.

"Écoutez, notre frère est vraiment désolé, c'est juste un gros malentendu." apaisa Lori, avec Lincoln hochant la tête à côté d'elle. "Oublions simplement tout ça, et reprenons tout à zéro, d'accord ?"

"Mmh... bon, si il _est_ désolé." céda la pierre femelle, sa voix devenant ensuite plus chaleureuse. "J'm'appelle Joannah. J'ai jamais vu des gens comme vous dans le voisinage. Vous êtes des visiteurs ou queq'chose comme ça ?"

"C'est... une manière de le dire." mentit Lori, ne voulant pas vraiment dire à tous les monstres qu'ils étaient des humains. Si quelqu'un avec une telle attitude décidait de les attaquer, les choses auraient pu devenir plutôt mouvementées. Sans oublier qu'elle pouvait facilement écraser leurs orteils. Et c'était juste tout bonnement affreux rien que d'y penser.

"Ouais, et on aurait, genre, besoin d'aller par là." Leni indiqua la sortie. "Mais il y a des vilains pics qui bloquent le passage. Pouvez-vous essayer de bouger pour nous si ce n'est pas trop demander ? S'il vous plaît ?" Elle fit ses meilleurs yeux de chiots implorants.

"Donc, vous m' _demandez_ de bouger ?" interrogea Joannah en levant un sourcil. _D'une manière ou d'une autre._ "Eh ben, pour vous mes lapins, je suppose que j'peux bouger un peu." Elle le fit immédiatement, bougeant légèrement vers la droite. "Là, c'est bon ?"

"Hum, pourriez-vous le faire un peu plus ?" dit Lana.

"Bien sûr." Joannah bougea encore, vers le haut cette fois. "Ça va comme ça ?"

"Non, on a besoin que vous bougiez jusqu'à ce bouton en pierre là-bas." expliqua Lincoln, faisant un geste vers la destination souhaitée de la pierre.

La pierre femelle fit un mouvement, comme si elle hochait la tête. "Oooh, dac, j'ai pigé." Elle revint ensuite sur la bonne voie, et atteignit l'objectif. Avec les trois boutons pressés, les pics glissèrent vers le bas, ouvrant la voie pour les humains. "Et voilà !"

"Ouais, on peut passer !" jubila Leni, commençant à avancer, mais elle fut momentanément stoppée par Lisa.

"Une seconde, chère sœur." s'exprima Lisa, sachant que si la pierre avait besoin d'autant d'informations pour accomplir leur souhait, elle allait avoir besoin d'une dernière information pour ne pas tout ficher en l'air dans le processus. "Madame Joannah, puis-je vous demander de rester sur votre position actuelle jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous passé ?"

"Eh ben, c'est pas ce que vous avez tous demandé ? Mais comme je suis déjà là, pourquoi pas ?" répondit-elle en 'haussant les épaules'.

Désormais assurés à 100% que tout était clair, les frère et sœurs Loud passèrent la plateforme en bois sans pic. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils adressèrent un grand "Merci !" au monstre géologique serviable, qui gloussa.

"C'était rien, mes lapins. Passez une bonne journée, et rappelez-vous ! Les choses sont plus simples si vous demandez simplement !"

Les Loud firent au revoir de la main, et allèrent dans la salle suivante.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, une toute petite pièce, celle-ci ayant à peine assez de place pour que tous les enfants bougent librement. Trois choses se démarquaient ici : un trou de souris dans le mur, une petite table avec du fromage dessus, et une autre étoile de SAUVEGARDE scintillante.

"Oooh, du fromage gratuit !" sourit Lana.

"Lana, tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps il est là !" réprimanda Lola. La jumelle toute sale l'ignora, et essaya de l'enlever, mais peu importe à quel point elle insistait, il ne bougeait pas.

* _"Le fromage est ici depuis si longtemps, qu'il est collé à la table."_

"Ha, bien fait pour toi, gloutonne !" se moqua Lola, faisant bouder et grommeler Lana.

"Vous pensez que si une souris vit là-dedans, elle aura le fromage un jour ?" demanda Lincoln, essayant d'avoir une bonne vue sur une dite souris à l'intérieur du petit trou.

"Si près, et pourtant si loin. Une odyssée contre la peur de l'inconnu, une qui en a condamné bon nombre auparavant." médita Lucy à sa manière.

"La façon que tu as de prendre une histoire simple comme celle-là et de la rendre si sombre et épique est quelque chose que je ne pigerai jamais chez toi." dit Luna, profondément amusée par sa petite sœur aux pensées sombres. Elle ébouriffa un peu ses longs cheveux. "Et vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi."

Lincoln toucha la nouvelle étoile, et la voix parla encore une fois via sa bouche.

* _ _"Vous demander si la souris aura un jour sa part de fromage... cela vous emp_ lit de **Détermination** !"_

"Il semblerait que le colocataire mental de Lincoln est aussi un adepte de 'l'ordinaire rendu épique' !" rit Lynn, de même que les autres sœurs, et même Lincoln également, qui sauva promptement.

 ** _ **LOUD - Trou de souris des Ruines**_**

 ** _ **LV1 - 1:36**_**

 ** _ **Progression sauvegardée avec succès !**_**

Une fois que le panneau noir était parti, Leni sentit son oreille picoter, et la toucha. "OMG les gars, mon oreille va mieux maintenant !" dit-elle, sa barre de PV étant revenue à _20/20_.

Lisa, résolue à trouver comment cet endroit marchait, nota cet évènement pour plus tard. "Les points de SAUVEGARDE peuvent soigner. Intéressant..."

Ceci étant fait, ils partirent vers la salle suivante, avec Lucy lançant un dernier regard au trou de souris.

" _Soupir_. Y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un qui m'attend sur le chemin ?" se demanda-t-elle tristement, avant de suivre le groupe.

 _ _Si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attendait dans la salle suivante. En parlant de ça...__

* * *

La nouvelle pièce avait quelque chose de plutôt particulier. En plus des _deux_ sorties se tenant de l'autre côté de la salle, une allant tout droit, et l'autre vers la gauche, il y avait une pile de feuilles dissimulée par deux murs.

Et se tenant au milieu du passage étroit, seul chemin pour continuer, il y avait un... drap blanc ? Pour être plus précis, sa forme ressemblait à celle d'un dessin stéréotype d'un fantôme. Il y avait dessus deux yeux ronds et vides, ayant l'air d'avoir été dessinés avec un marqueur, et une ligne entre eux.

Et il était juste allongé là, immobile, tranquille. Mais plus important, il était sur le chemin de nos héros !

"Ah c'est pas vrai, est-ce que les monstres font leurs siestes sur le chemin des gens ? Est-ce que c'est une habitude ?" dit Lola, soufflant de léger agacement.

Lucy ne réagit pas tandis qu'elle fixait la silhouette 'faisant la sieste' devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir une étrange énergie en venir. Derrière ses franges, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu. Non, ils n'étaient jamais aussi apparents à l'air libre, ça ne pouvait pas être... si ?

"Bon, est-ce qu'on devrait lui demander de bouger ? J'veux pas être rude ou quoi, mais on peut pas passer s'il reste là." argumenta Lana.

"Je vais le faire !" dit Leni, agitant son bras dans les airs. Elle s'avança vers la forme blanche endormie, et demanda avec désinvolture, mais aussi avec douceur, "Salut, monsieur la marmotte. Pourrais-tu, genre, bouger une seconde, pour qu'on puisse passer s'il te plaît ?"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Leni haleta silencieusement, et se tourna vers ses frère et sœurs. Elle fit un 'shh' avec son doigt devant sa bouche. "Je pense qu'il fait la sieste."

Lori soupira et secoua sa tête. "Okay Leni, premièrement, c'est le problème que nous essayons de résoudre. Deuxièmement, ce gars ne dort pas, il dit juste 'zzz' à voix haute, en prétendant dormir !" dit-elle avec une mine renfrognée, qui se durcit quand le fantôme fit un 'zzz' plus fort, pensant qu'il dupait quelqu'un.

Bon, il _dupait_ Leni, qui secoua énormément sa tête. "Nuh huh ! C'est juste le son que les gens font quand ils dorment, je l'ai vu une fois dans une des BDs de Lincoln !"

"Ça s'appelle une onomatopée, Leni." expliqua Lisa. Elle sentit le besoin d'ajouter, "Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la sauce tomate."

"D'accord, ça suffit comme ça, laissez-moi essayer." Lynn poussa les autres pour passer, et dépassa Leni pour regarder le dormeur. "Hey mon pote, sans vouloir être impolis ou quoi, on voudrait passer. Donc, pourrais-tu _s'il te plaît_ t'écarter du chemin une seconde."

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... (je dors...) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Lynn n'était pas la plus brillante de la bande, elle le savait. Mais elle n'aimait PAS être prise pour une idiote. Serrant ses poings et ses dents, Lynn s'approcha du fantôme. "Ça suffit ! Si tu bouges pas, c'est moi qui vais te faire bouger !" dit-elle fougueusement. Mais la surprise vint lorsque ses mains étaient supposées toucher la peau blanche et semblable à un tissu de la créature. Le mot-clé était _supposées_ , car les mains de Lynn passèrent en réalité à travers le monstre, qui perdit son opacité pour gagner une apparence translucide.

"YIKES !" cria Lynn en ressortant ses mains de la créature et en faisant un pas immédiat en arrière. Elle observa attentivement ses lanceurs de crochets gauche et droit, et soupira de soulagement quand ils parurent intacts. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pleinement en jouir, car elle recula un peu plus jusqu'aux côtés de Leni lorsque le monstre intouchable commença à remuer.

Puis, il commença à léviter, ses yeux gagnant une touche de vie à l'intérieur d'eux ainsi qu'un peu d'humidité, et une petite bouche apparut sous la ligne au centre de son visage. Elle s'ouvrit, parlant avec un murmure silencieux, monotone, et _fantomatique_. "oooh... est-ce je suis à ce point pénible pour vous ..?"

Tous les frère et sœurs avaient l'air choqués à ce moment. Certains de confusion, d'autres d'émerveillement, et d'autres encore de frayeur. La voix, la forme, l'intangibilité, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le type de créature que les Loud venaient de rencontrer à ce moment.

Mais si les Loud n'avaient pas été aussi concentrés, ils auraient vu ce qui était probablement une vision tout aussi rare à apercevoir.

 **Lucy avec un grand sourire _des plus sincères_ , sa silhouette tremblant légèrement d' _allégresse_ , et un petit _cri d'excitation_** **s'échappant de ses lèvres.**

Seuls quelques mots pour la petite Loud sinistre, tandis qu'elle sentit son ÂME bondir hors de sa poitrine.

"Les meilleures. Vacances. _De tous les temps_."

* * *

 ** ***Du**** ** _ _ **Jazz flippant s'amplifie**__** ** *******

 ** **Oui, je me demande VRAIMENT avec qui le fantôme pleureur préféré de tout le monde va tisser des liens. Je vous donne un petit indice, ce n'est pas avec Luan.****

 **Bon, voilà un autre chapitre de fait. Dans le prochain, on s'attaquera au premier lien UT-BCLL commençant à se former. S'agira-t-il d'un lien amical ? Ou peut-être plus... Rien de trop extrême néanmoins, j'ai pas envie que les fans du couple LucyxRocky commencent à défoncer ma porte et à voler mes Dorritos au Fromage à Nacho. _Mes précieux..._**

 ** **Comme toujours, laissez un Avis pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et continuer de lancer des idées dans le mix. Qui sait, elle pourrait suffisamment susciter mon intérêt pour que je les intègre. Cependant à tous les fans d'Univers Alternatifs, sachez qu'il n'y aura rien de tout ça. Je les aime tout autant que vous, mais l'histoire est déjà assez longue et compliquée telle quelle. Rien ne vous empêche néanmoins de les écrire vous-mêmes ! Le site est là pour ça, après tout !****

 ** **Enfin bref, c'était Superdimentio77, vous disant de ne pas vous inquiéter, il y a des gens là-dehors qui vous comprendront, même s'ils n'aiment pas toutes les choses que vous aimez. Soyez toujours géniaux !****


	6. NOTE : Fin prématurée ?

**Heeeeeyyyyy, comment allez-vous les amis ?**

 **Oui, c'est bien moi, Nolanno, et non je ne suis pas mort. Je sais que vous devez vous demander ce que je fous là, sans le nouveau chapitre de la traduction de LOUDERTALE et avec pas moins de six mois de retard (la vache, six mois !? Nom de Zeus, c'est passé à une vitesse...). Eh bien, je suis ici pour parler avec vous de ce qui va advenir de tout ça justement. Je m'explique.**

 **Lorsque j'ai commencé à traduire LOUDERTALE, j'étais dans une période où j'étais à la recherche de challenges, de nouveaux défis pour tester mes propres capacités. Je ne m'étais pas encore familiarisé avec le monde des Fanfictions, et bien que j'avais une certaine image assez peu valorisante de cette activité, je me suis assez vite pris au jeu quand je m'y suis réellement penché, que ce soit en tant que lecteur ou en tant qu'auteur. Et c'est avec la fic de Superdimentio77 que j'ai fait mon entrée dans ce monde, et autant vous dire que je n'aurais pas espéré mieux comme première lecture. C'est pourquoi j'ai un réel attachement à LOUDERTALE, car au-delà de toutes les qualités qu'on peut lui trouver, c'est avant tout la toute première fanfic qui a réussi à me faire dire "woah, ça c'est énorme !" et qui m'a permis de vouloir continuer à en lire, et même donné envie d'en écrire. Donc lorsque j'ai proposé à son auteur de la traduire en français et que celui-ci a accepté, j'étais tout simplement sur un petit nuage, car je venais de trouver un nouveau challenge : traduire une histoire qui m'avait captivé.**

 **Mais au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peut-être les yeux un poil plus gros que le ventre, car LOUDERTALE... est incroyablement massif. Non pas que ce soit un reproche, loin de là même, mais en tant que traducteur qui passe aux alentours de 10 minutes par paragraphe et sachant que les paragraphes peuvent parfois atteindre la centaine selon les chapitres (les premiers en tout cas, les derniers sont pires), ouaaaiiis... Vous commencez à voir d'où vient le problème. Ça vient probablement de moi, qui suis quelqu'un de très (trop ?) pointilleux et qui ne peux s'empêcher de vérifier très régulièrement le sens de certains mots ou de certaines expressions sur Google, mais cela ne change malheureusement pas les faits : le prochain chapitre fait un peu plus de 30 000 mots, et j'en ai fait seulement 20 000 en près de six mois.**

 **Alors certes, il a été difficile de travailler sur la traduction entre mes études et mes autres occupations, mais soyons réalistes : en continuant ainsi, j'aurais terminé l'Arc des Ruines quand Superdimentio77 aura terminé l'Arc des Chutes, et au moment où je vous parle, il doit être en train de bosser sur le combat avec Papyrus. Vous l'aurez compris, on est trèèèèès loin de voir le bout de cette traduction sur cette lancée.** **J'en suis donc venu à avoir la pensée suivante : "Mon gars, et si on s'en tenait là, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Finis ton chapitre si tu veux, et arrête-toi. En plus comme ça, tu pourras continuer ta propre fic."**

 **Car oui, manière de compliquer le tout, j'ai commencé une autre fiction, dont je suis cette fois le véritable auteur, et pour être sincère, je m'éclate beaucoup plus à écrire ça qu'à faire la traduction désormais. Seulement voilà, elle aussi a fini par prendre la poussière sans même que je m'en rende compte, et son deuxième chapitre traîne ici, dans un coin du bureau de mon PC, en train d'attendre l'heure où je pourrais le finir, et ça me déprime de le voir comme ça, en train de me faire ses p'tits yeux de chiot triste.**

 **Donc, voilà mes amis, je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot : oui, j'arrête de traduire LOUDERTALE.**

 **Avant que vous me pendiez tous haut et court et que vous me transperciez de vos innombrables fourches, laissez-moi quand même préciser deux-trois points : cette décision, je ne l'assume absolument pas, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Ça me désole d'y mettre un terme alors que j'avais promis la dernière fois de continuer quoi qu'il arrive, mais force est de constater que tout seul, je ne peux pas m'en occuper, et encore moins maintenant que je ne ressens plus la même motivation qu'avant pour faire cette traduction. Pour moi, j'ai réussi le challenge que je me suis lancé, mais je ne pense pas être en mesure de le prolonger éternellement.**

 **Si vous aimez cette histoire, je ne peux que vous inviter à lire la version originale qui continue en ce moment-même, et qui (je l'espère plus que tout) continuera encore très longtemps, car son auteur a un véritable don en terme d'écriture. Je culpabilise d'ailleurs à mort d'avoir traduit seulement une partie de son travail sans même finir, et j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop pour ça. _Pardon potooo..._**

 **Mais n'aimant vraiment pas finir sur une note comme celle-là, je tiens tout de même à ouvrir une possibilité : si vous avez envie de continuer cet énorme projet, n'hésitez pas une seconde. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que je m'arrête ici que toute la traduction doit s'arrêter également, pas vrai ? Donc si vous sentez une âme de traducteur grandir en vous, faites-vous plaisir (contactez quand même Superdimentio77 pour lui demander son autorisation, je ne pense pas qu'il va refuser mais bon par principe, faites-le). Et si vous vous lancez dans l'aventure, envoyez-moi un MP pour que je puisse déjà vous encourager comme il se doit, et ensuite pour vous envoyer la partie du prochain chapitre déjà traduite pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire (ce serait quand même dommage de jeter tout ça à la corbeille ! Ou alors je le publie dans un chapitre à part... Qu'en pensez-vous, qu'est-ce qui serait le plus judicieux ?). Et qui sait, peut-être que d'ici quelques temps, je finirais par vous demander si vous avez potentiellement besoin d'un coup de main..? Baaah, on verra ça plus tard.**

 **Bref, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est un bonheur de savoir que des gens lisent ce que l'on écrit et qui nous envoient plein d'amour via les Reviews ; merci encore à Superdimentio77 d'avoir écrit cette fic génialissime, continue sur ta lancée mec, parce que tu gères comme pas permis. Sur ce, je vais aller dépoussiérer le chapitre 2 de mon autre fic, qui attend là depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vous souhaite une belle journée/soirée à tous ! La bise, tchao tout le monde ! :)**


End file.
